Do Spies Even Get Breaks?
by XxCammieXZachxX
Summary: Cammie gets a 2 week break from classes, but doesn't know why. While tryin' to figure out why, she decides to have fun with her friends... and visitors. Read to find out what happens. R&R! M for cussing, MAYBE lemon... Bad for kiddies! Zammie! B
1. Oh Shit

****

Author here! My best friend, Kelly, and I were talking about the boys we liked and stuff... and some of the things she said gave me ideas for a Gallagher Girl fanfic, and so here it is. I wrote this just for you, Kelly! No flames please! If you don't like, that's perfectly fine with me! Because not everyone likes the same things! Enjoy!

**R&R! ~Julie!**

**DiScLaImEr: I don not own the Gallagher Girl Series, Ally Carter does!**

**(This is the first time I put the disclaimer on one of my stories! Yep, I'm that dumb! Hehe, enjoy!)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Cammie's POV**

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that your Mom, I mean the Headmistress, is letting us off for a whole _two weeks_?" Bex wondered as we sat in our dorm. Liz and Macey nodded. I do agree, but I'm pretty sure she's doing it for a reason. Maybe something's wrong.

"Do you think something's up?" I asked as I fiddled with a string of my hair. Liz was fanning herself, and was starting to scoot away from the window. The sun must've been getting in her eyes, that's fragile Liz. Bex on the other hand was sitting directly in the sun. The sun's bright light shining directly in her eyes, but her eyes weren't even narrowed. I smirked.

"Opsie Daisy!" Liz squealed as her lap top fell of her lap, and fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. God knows how that thing still works. Bex laughed. Good thing her lap top was barley 5 inches from the ground. Liz's arms franticly fled to her lap top. She checked it, and then gave us a thumbs up to let us know it still works. Somehow.

"Hah, how the hell does that thing manage?" Bex laughed again. "Anyways, back to the topic. I think this whole two weeks off thingy isn't what we think, I bet it's just you know. A break. Like regular schools." But, our school isn't a regular school, it's a _spy _school. Macey nodded again, but clearly wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at her magazine. I ripped the magazine out of Macey's hands and threw it over my shoulder.

"What the hell, Cammie!" Macey yelled. She stood up and jogged to the corner, where her magazine was. It was all crumpled, and the pages were ripped and ragged.

"Oops," I said carelessly. "Yeah, so. You really think it's just a break? What will we do during those two weeks though?" I asked. Macey threw me a dark look as she tried to straighten the pages.

"Yeah, the Headmistress, your mom, said that she was going to have some special events going on while we were on break. I wonder what those will be…" Bex trailed off. I looked at her again and chuckled when she had that far away look in her eyes. I snapped my fingers in her face and she blinked. "Woops, sorry." Bex said.

"It's cool, so what were you thinking?" I asked. Bex pursed her lips, and then smiled shyly. This should be interesting,

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, that one of those special events were for The Blackthorne Boys to exchange with Gallagher again." She whispered dreamily. I cracked up. I would love for them to come back, but I know that Bex was hoping that just so she'll be able to see Grant Newman. Liz giggled, while Macey smirked as she continued flipping the pages of her _Style _magazine. Typical Macey.

Bex's cheeks turned red. "N-no! It would just be more fun around here that's all!" Liz and I were still giggling. Bex sighed and grinned evilly. "Oh, like I'm the only one. What about Jonas, or Zach? Hm? Who's blushing now?" Me, I thought. I peeked at Liz, and saw the red was creeping up her cheeks just like what mine must be doing.

"N-no," I stammered. Way to prove her wrong Cammie, I muttered to myself. Bex laughed and looked over to where Liz was blushing darkly, and laughed harder. "Yeah, sure." She mumbled.

*** * ***

Gosh, can this 'break' get and more boring? For the love of Gillian! There's nothing to do, hopefully Mom will do one of those 'special events' she said she was planning to do.

After hours of doing absolutely nothing in my dorm, I decided to have a talk with the Headmistress, a. k. a. my mother. I quietly walked towards my Mom's office, but froze when I spotted Solomon through the window. I hastily slipped into the passageway that was connected to my mom's office. As I slipped in, I listened closely.

"Oh, Joe! When do you think they'll get here?" My mom asked.

"Mrs. Morgan. I have heard from Mr. Steve that they will be arriving tomorrow just in time for lunch." Solomon answered. Mr. Steve? The guy who works at… Blackthorne? I quickly, but quietly, slapped a hand over my mouth to prevent giggling. I think Solomon heard me though, because he looked over his shoulder. And looked just inches away from where I was standing. 34 seconds later he looked away. I continued breathing.

"I'm glad Blackthorne will be able to exchange with Gallagher once again! The girls and boys were getting along just fine last exchange." Mom said cheerfully. Solomon smirked and nodded.

"A bit too fine if you ask me," he muttered. Mom smiled slightly and looked at the door.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that after seeing my daughter dipped in front of the doors before Blackthorne left." Mom chuckled. What the hell is she laughing about? But when she said that, I instantly remembered the way Zach's lips felt on mine. How the kiss was so short, but filled with so much passion. I gently touched my lips.

"Yeah, but I guess I sort of saw that coming." Solomon whispered. His voice sounded kind of sad, and shaky. I wonder why he whispered it like that? I put that aside as I waited for one of them to speak again. Mom sighed and I heard her take a seat in her chair.

"Yeah, but I can't just keep Cammie from something like this. From love." Mom said softly. Love is one thing I rather not come across. I know from experience that love is just as dangerous and painful as the missions we have to put up with. I don't ever want to fall in love like I did with Josh. I cringed and was dangerously close to crying. I'm a spy, I shouldn't cry!

"I'm not so sure, love is a very powerful thing. And very confusing, painful, and unpredictable. Cammie's just not ready to fall in love." Solomon said. Mom sighed and started tapping her fingers against her desk. I heard Solomon open the door.

"May that be, Blackthorne will be here by noon tomorrow." Mom said. "And I am going to welcome them back, and let them spend time with our Gallagher Girls to get along. To learn to trust them, so that when one of their boys, and one of our girls will be put together to do a mission they will be able to trust them, and to look at one another for guidance and protection. So, whether this relationship with Cammie and Zach Goode goes too far, at least they will be able to trust one another if they are sent on a mission. Which they probably will, since she and him are the best of all the spy schools there are!" Mom interpreted.

"I was just saying!" Solomon snapped. He dramatically stomped out of the room, and slammed the door. Wow, I didn't know Solomon was a theater type. I guess there's a first for everything. I peeked through a hole in the wall, and watched Mom sigh and dropped her face in her hands. I felt dreadful, and useless. I couldn't just walk through the door and soothe and comfort her, since I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. At least there's one thing that came out of this, I know that Blackthorne is exchanging with Gallagher once again. I silently walked out of the secret passageway and back to my dorm. I opened the door, and took a step inside.

"I have some good news!" I half yelled as I closed the door behind me, and made my way to my bed. I knew it, I got their attention. Liz averted her eyes to me and away from her lap top screen. Bex wasn't practicing punches, and Macey had stopped painting her nails. They were all looking at me, waiting.

"Well? What is it?' Macey asked impatiently. I chuckled, and smiled hugely as I said it. "The Blackthorne Boys are, once again, exchanging with Gallagher. It is scheduled that they will arrive here tomorrow, at noon, in other words. Lunch time!" Bex sat there for a few minutes, and then a huge toothy grin spread wide across her face. And Liz was also smiling widely as all the information sunk in. Macey, though, was smirking and went back to painting her nails a very neon pink.

"Really? How are you so sure about it!?" Bex demanded. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well, as I was walking around the school I ended up heading towards my Mom's office. A, saw Solomon so I decided to sneak into the passageway and listen to their conversation, and it was about Blackthorne exchanging with Gallagher again!" I clarified. Then I remembered that that wasn't all they were talking about. "And.. other stuff." I bit my lip. What did they mean by Zach's and my relationship? We don't even _have _a relationship. Do we?

"What other things, Cammie?" Bex wondered. She looked concerned. That's just great, now I'm just worrying them. "Er, nothing." I said stupidly. Then something popped inside my head. I wonder what room our three Blackthorne Boys will be staying tomorrow. Because I have an idea. I knew that Bex saw he spark in her eyes, because she smiled.

"We should plant bugs and those mini cameras Liz made into our three Blackthorne Boys' rooms." I suggested. "Wanna come with me? We'll have to make sure we bug the right room though." Bex's eyes sparkled and agreed happily.

"Yeah, we better make sure we get the right room." Liz said. I'll take that as a yes.

*** * ***

"Can you see it?" I whispered. We were in my mom's room on the morning of the Blackthorne's arrival. She was looking through some files, while Bex was looking through a vent on the ceiling. Weird plan? Yeah, I know. But hey, I'm a weird gal! Anyways, Bex was looking through some binoculars between the vent bars, and got lucky enough that my Mom had set the papers listing the boys rooms in the right position, so that we were able to get a good look. Room 303.

"Got it!" Bex whispered. She crawled back into the passageway and we headed out towards room 303. When we got there, I took out the bobby pin in my hair and successfully unlocked the door. We stepped in and started bugging. We put a bug under each bed, inside each closet. We decided not to put a bug _or_ a camera inside the bathroom. That would be stalker-ish. Gallagher Girls don't stalk, just follow you around, and know everything about you. There's a difference. After putting bugs in the places we wanted, we just started placing them in random places. Then we went for the cameras. We put just one in the whole dorm. Right in the middle of the ceiling. It would give us a view of everything.

"Damn! How many bugs did we put anyways?" Bex whistled. I laughed quietly and thought to myself.

"45 to be exact." I answered. Dang, that's a lot! I doubt they'll find _all _of them if they ever looked for any.

"Okay, guys. I think our work here is done." Just as I was reaching towards the doorknob we heard voices. _Really_ close ones.

"I can't wait to see the look on the girls' faces when we walk into the Grand Hall later." said _Grant_. My head snapped to Bex, and Liz who were both frozen. Macey luckily didn't want to go, so she stayed back in the dorm. Here were just a few feet from the door, and I could hear them coming closer and _closer_. Shit!

'Shit! Hide!" I saw Bex mouth. I nodded and Liz, Bex and I ran to different places in the room, desperately looking for a place to hide. Bex went and hid in the bathtub, and closed the curtains. I, stupidly, crawled under the bed in the far, far corner. While Liz hid somewhere in the closet. 3 seconds after, the door swung open.

* * *

**So, how was it? Goode or Bad? In between... Reveiw and tell me what you think! Thank you! **

**~Julie~**


	2. Michael Richards

**Hey Guys! What I've decided is that, if you reveiw more, I'll update faster! One because A.) I love writing this story! and B.) because I love you guys so much! So, please, please, please, reveiw. It makes me SUPER happy when I get a reveiw. I annoyed the hell out of my parents when I told them I got a lot of favorite story/story alert, and reveiws after I just posted my story. That's why I fell.. cause I was skipping with joy :] Hehe! Well, anways, Love you! Read and Reveiw! **

**dIsClAiMeR: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does! **

**!~Julie~!**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Just as I was reaching towards the doorknob we heard voices. _Really_ close ones.

"I can't wait to see the look on the girls' faces when we walk into the Grand Hall later." said _Grant_. My head snapped to Bex, and Liz who were both frozen. Macey luckily didn't want to go, so she stayed back in the dorm. Here were just a few feet from the door, and I could hear them coming closer and _closer_. Shit!

'Shit! Hide!" I saw Bex mouth. I nodded and Liz, Bex and I ran to different places in the room, desperately looking for a place to hide. Bex went and hid in the bathtub, and closed the curtains. I, stupidly, crawled under the bed in the far, far corner. While Liz hid somewhere in the closet. 3 seconds after, the door swung open.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Cammie's POV**

Mom and Solomon said that they would get here at noon! Not right after breakfast is over! Dammit! My breathing was slow, and my heart was pounding against my chest. I heard the door hit the wall as it swung open. I started slowly and quietly breathing through the slit between my lips. I saw feet walk to the bed I was hiding under.

"It's nice to be back here at Gallagher." Jonas said. He was at the bed on my right, was what I could tell from where his voice was coming from. I heard Grant chuckle, which came from my left. Oh, no… If

Jonas is on the right, and Grant is on my left. Then that must mean that Zachary Goode was the one at the bed I was hiding under. Aw, hell! This is _so _not helping anything.

"For the food, or the girls?" Grant chortled. Zach laughed and dropped his suitcase on the bed. It made a dent in the petty mattress. Good thing I wasn't in the middle of under the mattress, because when the suitcase made contact, it made a huge dent! It would've hit me. Then the dent got smaller. Phew!

"Er, both?" Jonas answered nervously from what I could tell from the tone of his voice. So they like it just because of us? Perverted, no good, dirty- okay, maybe I'm going too far from just a few meaningless words. I'm a girl, I'm supposed to get pissed at that. Normal girl or Gallagher Girl, it's my job.

"Dr. Steve said he reserved the Grand Hall for us to eat breakfast, none of the girls should be there. Or know that we're here at all. So, we should head to the Grand Hall." Zach said. I saw his feet move towards the door, and Jonas too.

"Hold on, I gotta take a whiz." Grant announced, and then headed to the bathroom. I started to relax at the thought that they'd be leaving soon, then I just remembered something. Bex was in the bathroom! Oh, shit! I heard the door close, and then lock. Oh, Bex is so not going to like this, crush or not. I slid from under the bed, not caring if Zach and Jonas see me or not.

"Shit!" I said. As I saw Grant's pants on the ground from the crack between the door of the bathroom, and the floor. I peeked at Zach, who was smirking hugely, and at Jonas who was just gapping at me like a moron. Zach and that smirk! Then someone screamed. I heard the door franticly being unlocked and opened. Bex stepped out with a freaky look on her face.

"EWE!" She yelled dramatically. She walked over to me, and pulled me all the way out from under the bed. Does anyone clean these things? There were so many dust bunnies. Then came out Grant with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Er," Liz said as she poked her head out of the closet. What a weird scene. Grant looking embarrassed as he stood by the bathroom with his pants barley on his waist, his zipper was open, too! Zach was smirking like and idiot, Jonas looked like a moron as he just stood by the door with a surprised look on his face. Liz was now standing by me, who was standing by a very red Bex. This couldn't of gotten any worse, or so I thought. Then walked in Dr. Steve _and _Solomon.

"What is going on in here?" Solomon demanded. I looked at Bex, and Bex was staring at Grant so that wasn't any help.

"I need answers! Ms. Morgan, may I ask why you are here?" Solomon asked, with a scowl on his face. God, sometimes I just hate that man. And why does he just look at me? I'm not the only one who's not supposed to be here!

"Uh," I said, dumbfounded.

"They were just here to greet us to Gallagher, Dr. Steve." Zach ensured. Dr. Steve raised his eyebrows at me, but didn't question it. Solomon on the other hand asked, "What's with Grant's pants? How were you planning to _greet_ them?" I'm so close to ripping his head off. It was Grant who saved us this time.

"This is how I wear my pants!" Grant said, with fake hurt. Solomon nodded sternly while narrowing his eyes at me. Dr. Steve smiled and nodded, "Yes, well. It's time for you ladies to get out. I assume you've already greeted them by now. Let's go." Bex, Liz, and I followed Dr. Steve out without meeting any of the boys' eyes. Once we were out, and that the door was closed and Dr. Steve had left. We couldn't help but start laughing hysterically.

"Did you see… the look on… Grant's face?" I asked while laughing. Bex started laughing harder and clutched her stomach. As was I, it was just too much. "And Jonas's!" Liz giggled and wiped her eyes because tiny tears were starting to escape. We walked in the direction of our dorm. Still laughing goofily.

"Zach was just smirking!" I said, annoyed. "It's like he knew we were there the whole time! D-did he, though? " The last part was mostly to myself, but Liz and Bex heard it, too. They shrugged and snickered. I looked at them questioningly. "What?" I asked.

"I bet Zach just thought that _you_ where there, not us." Bex snickered. I don't get it! "Since, he likes you and all. Because he's so used to you being around." I'm so going to get her for this. I doubt that Zach likes me, anyways. Maybe that kiss was just a goodbye, I mean, kisses aren't so important. People in France kiss each other all the time! It's on the cheek, but still, it's a kiss.

"He doesn't like me!" I yelled back. "And I don't like him either! He's just one of my classmates, okay? Geez, you guys take this stuff so seriously." Bex arched her eyebrows, she didn't believe me. Of course.

"Just admit it, Cammie! You like Goode!" Bex sang., until I elbowed her that is. She smirked menacingly, and jumped at me. Oh, shiz! I smiled a smile that said bring-it-on, and then Bex was running after me. Being one of the best spies around, I run fast. I was getting close to the boys room just as they were walking out. I smiled at them, and pushed my legs faster.

"Run, Gallagher Girl!" Zach laughed as I ran past. I flashed him a wide smile before looking forward again. Grant whistled as Bex flew past. She was just a few feet behind me now. _Thud_.

"I'm so sorry!" I had ran into someone, please may it not be Solomon! I've already had enough of him for one day, and it's still morning. A new record. I looked over to see a cute boy. Yes, I know I said that, cute! He had long brown hair that went past his ears, and he had electric blue eyes. He smiled and stood up.

"It's cool," he said as he reached out his hand. I smiled apologetically and reached out my hand to grab a hold of his. While the boy was helping me up, Zach, Jonas, and Grant walked in. The boy held my hand longer then what was need, but he eventually let go. "Names Mike, and you must be Cammie." He already knew my name? I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep, how'd you know?" I asked, staring into his incredibly blue eyes. But it just didn't feel right, I'm so used to the depths of those beautiful brown eyes that could only be Zachary Goode's. Who was standing no farther then 2 feet away, just staring. I felt mushy inside when I thought about Zach and his brown depths staring into my back.

"Oh, I've heard a _lot_ about you, Gallagher Girl." Mike said. I almost frowned, _nobody_ calls me Gallagher Girl except for Zach. Zach, and only Zach.

"Sorry, the only person who can call me Gallagher Girl, is my Blackthorne Boy, Zach." I said as I turned to see Zach. I looked back at Mike, who was looking at me funny. I faked a smile, and turned around towards my dorm. Walking straight past Zach. Our hands brushed against each others, sending me shivers through my spine, but I kept walking. "See you around, Mike!" I called over my shoulder. After I was a few feet away from the guys I found Bex.

"What was that!" She laughed. What was what? "_The only person who can call me Gallagher Girl is _my _Blackthorne Boy, Zach_. That is SO sweet, and totally points out that you, Cammie Morgan, has a crush on a certain Goode!"

"N-no!" I stammered! Okay, that so didn't help. I ignored her chanting of 'you like Zach' all the way to our dorm. I opened the and it swung and banged against the wall. Macey laughed when she saw my expression. Which probably was somewhere between crimson from my blush, and mad from being angry at Bex.

"So what happened?" Macey laughed. Bex laughed at me once more before explained. She explained about why she started chasing me, the boy, Mike, I ran into, that cheesy line I said about Zach being my Blackthorne Boy, and then pissing me off the whole way here. Macey was laughing her ass off and Liz was giggling like a little girl. Harsh, I know, that's how I girl is when she's mad. Just wait until I get pissed, this is nothing compared to that.

**Zach's POV**

"Did you see how fast Cammie can run? Like, holy shit! Bex is _almost _just as fast as your girl." Grant babbled.

"Cammie isn't _my_ girl-"

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Cammie say. I fastened my walk towards the sound of her voice. Not that I like her, it's just that I want to know what happened. Curiosity is powerful thing after all.

"It's cool," I heard Michael Richards say. I turned the corner to see Mike helping Cammie up. When I noticed that he held her hair longer then he should've, an emotion I didn't recognize ran through my body. I paused at the scene, and so did Jonas and Grant. "Names Mike, and you must be Cammie." Mike said. The ass was flirting with her! I could tell by the smile across his face! Cammie smiled.

"Yep, how'd you know?" she asked sweetly. She was staring at him, but I didn't care. "Oh, I've heard a _lot_ about you, Gallagher Girl." Motherfuc-

"Oh, hell no bitch!" Grant whispered too quietly for them to hear. I saw a flash of anger in Cammie's eyes. Why would she be angry? It's obvious she like the guy, no doubt. For some reason, the thought made me feel sad. I shook it away.

"Sorry, the only person who can call me Gallagher Girl is my Blackthorne Boy, Zach." I smirked. My body felt limp, but why? Cammie looked over here when she said my name, she smiled. Then she looked at Mike, and her smile turned fake. She started walking away from him, and towards me. I first thought she was going actually to me, but then she walked past me. Our hands brushing against each others, it sent electric waves through my body. Why does she make me feel like that?

Mike was staring after her as she walked away. Her hips were swaying side to side dramatically, and I swear I could see Mike drooling. "See you around, Mike!" She called before she disappeared. Grant laughed and went over and smacked Mike in the back. Mike was smiling and he turned and walked into the Grand Hall.

"I think he has his eyes set on Cammie." Jonas muttered. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Should we do something?"

"Why? If he likes her, then, he likes her." I said. What were they getting at? It's not like I care if Mike starts dating Cammie, and that I won't be able to. Not that I would want to date her, she's just a classmate, nothing more. Grant rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. That's just straight up gay, man.

"You like her though, and if she starts dating Blue Eyes then it's over. Because when you go Cammie, there's no going back." Grant explained.

"Who the hell is Blue Eyes. And what do you mean by when you go Cammie, there's no going back?" I was confused by now. Could it be possible that Grant likes Cammie? It seems like it, but I thought he was after Bex. I guess he could like both at the same time, but… Grant looked uneasy.

"Blue Eyes is Mike, that's his nickname moron. Now, I didn't meaning anything by them , er, Cammie thing." I looked at Jonas and he was biting his lip. There's something that they're keeping from me, and I am going to find out whether it's the last damn thing I do.

"Okay," I said. I guess I'll just have to play along for now. Grant relaxed a bit, and slowly started walking to the doors of the Grand Hall.

"But, just in case Blue Eyes is after Cammie, we should be nice to him. We should invite him into our dorm, I bet the Headmistress wouldn't mind." Grant suggested. "We'll pretend to be his friend, until he tells us everything." I guess it's a good idea, I doubt that new kid would suspect a thing. He's pretty good with spy work, but not near as close to how good we are. And combined, he doesn't have a chance.

* * *

**I personally love this chapter! You can kind of tell Zach has a little something for Cammie, and Grant... he's acting a bit odd dontcha think? I'll know I'll suprise you.... Mwahaha.... Anyways, I love you so much! Thanks for reveiwing! And adding me to your favorites, and story alert thingy! Remember... The more reveiws, the faster updates!**

**1st: !~Miss. Hood~!**

**2. 1vampgirl11**

**3. Giggelsrocksodoi (I remember you!! =])**

**4. christoferdrewloverx3**

**5. xWhite Winged Angelx**

**6. JacksonandChase4ever**

**Love you! E-Cookies for you! **

**!~Julie~!**


	3. The Best of the Best

****

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reveiws and favorites! I love you gusy so much! Hope you like the chappy, love ya!

**DisCLAIMer: I do no own The Gallagher Girl Series, Ally Carter does! =]**

**

* * *

**

Previous Chapter:

"Who the hell is Blue Eyes? And what do you mean by when you go Cammie, there's no going back?" I was confused by now. Could it be possible that Grant likes Cammie? It seems like it, but I thought he was after Bex. I guess he could like both at the same time, but… Grant looked uneasy.

"Blue Eyes is Mike, that's his nickname moron. Now, I didn't meaning anything by them , er, Cammie thing." I looked at Jonas and he was biting his lip. There's something that they're keeping from me, and I am going to find out whether it's the last damn thing I do.

"Okay," I said. I guess I'll just have to play along for now. Grant relaxed a bit, and slowly started walking to the doors of the Grand Hall.

"But, just in case Blue Eyes is after Cammie, we should be nice to him. We should invite him into our dorm, I bet the Headmistress wouldn't mind." Grant suggested. "We'll pretend to be his friend, until he tells us everything." I guess it's a good idea, I doubt that new kid would suspect a thing. He's pretty good with spy work, but not near as close to how good we are. And combined, he doesn't have a chance.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Cammie's POV **

"So, was he cute?" Macey asked.

"Who?" I asked. Okay, so _maybe_ I knew who they were talking about, but if I say his name. They'll just start questioning me, and I _really _hate that.

"Mike, who else?" Macey asked. _Ding ding_! I knew it.

"Er, no." I lied pathetically. I've never been good with lying, to my friends, at least. I'll trick anybody else but the people who are my best friends. The know me cover, to cover.

"Yeah, she does. When she first saw him, she looked like she was going to start drooling over the poor boy." Bex explained. Darn, was she there during the _whole_ thing? I knew she heard the things about Zach being my Blackthorne boy, but I didn't know she heard anything else but that. She's _good_.

The bell rung, and now it was time to eat lunch. I stood up, relieved that the questioning will stop for now. We headed to the Grand Hall, and sat in our usual spot. I searched for the boys, but then remembered that we weren't supposed to know that they were here. So my mom was heading to the podium at the front of the room.

"Attention!" She said in a casual voice into the microphone. It went dead silent as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Last year you might remember that we had an exchange with another school. Another spy school that goes with the name of Blackthorne Institute. 20 boys will be exchanging with Gallagher this year as well. Welcome Blackthorne Boys!" Mom announced. At the last three words were out, the Grand Hall doors opened. And 20 boys stepped into the room.

"Ooooh, newbies?" Bex whispered. I giggled and noticed that Mike was staring at me, and surprisingly so was Zach. I smiled at him and turned back to my food, just like the rest of my roommates.

"How exciting," Macey said bored. We all laughed, then remembered it was still dead silent. So the sound of our laughs echoed throughout the whole room. Oops.

"Er, well. You may continue." Mom said awkwardly. We all laughed again. I might have to apologize to Mom later about that. I think I just made her look stupid in front of the whole school. Including the Blackthorne Boys. This should be payback for inviting them over the day I wore the skirt with the stain on the butt. All the boys headed to the table behind me. Zach and the others, including Mike, sat directly behind me.

"Newbie's got a new crush," Macey smiled. I turned around instinctively and met those electric blue eyes I saw earlier. Michael Richards. I smiled at him, and he shot one back. I turned back to my food and avoided the eyes of my curious roommates.

"And the trap is set." Macey muttered darkly. I looked at her, and she sighed and rolled her eyes. A smile forming on her shiny lips. "Oh, nothing It's just that boys have a way of doing things, like flirting. You look at them, they stare, they smile, and you smile. Then, it starts." I still had no clue what she was saying but I nodded and pretended to anyway. I'm am _so _not a boy expert.

"Wait, was that Mike?" Macey put a spoon of soup into her mouth.

"Yep," I popped the 'p'. Macey spat out her food, and it flew towards my face. But I dodged it. A lot of faces were looking our way now. I looked at them, and when our eyes met they turned away. Macey was looking at me, "Impressive." She said. I don't know what's so impressive, but whatever.

"Cameron Morgan, come here please." Solomon said into the microphone. Dammit, it got quiet again. Why did he have to say that in the microphone? Lazy ass. I wiped my face with my napkin, stood up, and gracefully walked to where Mr. Solomon stood. When I reached him, I crossed my arms, and made my hips go to one side, and my left leg was in front of me. That's right, snobby stuck-up style.

"You couldn't just walk to me and tell me? And not have to use the microphone,." I whined. I heard some chuckles, and noticed everyone was listening. Solomon smirked, ewe, and it was an ugly one. He was hot, but that smirk was just creepy.

"What fun would that be?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, did you call me up here to annoy me, or to actually tell me something." I asked impatiently. Solomon frowned and narrowed his eyes at me. I started hearing spoons and talking, I was about to knee Solomon, but he finally started talking.

"Cameron Morgan," He said importantly, this should be good. "You were the only girl selected from many female spy schools located around the whole world to-" He paused! Right freaking there! And what do you know? Everyone's attention had turn to us. Again, because I certain ass wouldn't get on with what he was trying to freaking tell me. Woman's patience is very thin, mines running dangerously low.

"- To start real field work." He said into the microphone. "Everyone needs to clap for Ms. Morgan, because she is one out of thousands! This is a very rare thing at her age. She has great skills, and she is a one of a kind girl! So, welcome to real field work." Welcome to _Hell! _I gapped at Solomon, he wasn't kidding. I could see it in his eyes. I was really in, I was really going to start real field work. Both terrified and happy I thanked him and made my way to my table. The clapping and cheering was _really_ loud , I almost closed my ears, but that would be rude. I smiled at everyone and sat back down.

**Zach's POV**

It was obvious that she would get this, she's an excellent spy if I do say so myself. I've fought alongside her enough to notice her skills. I bet she could kill 30 COC agents in a matter of minutes. I was one the people who were whistling. After a few minutes of clapping and whistling, it stopped and everyone went back to eating. I was sitting next to Grant, Jonas was across from me, and Blue Eyes (Mike) sat by Jonas. Our plan was going well. Blue Eyes had agreed to share our dorm if we got permission from the Headmistress, so we planned on visitng her later today.

*** * ***

"Your girlfriend has skills," Grant said as Jonas, Mike, him and I headed to the Headmistresses mother. Who was no other than Cammie's actual mom. That must suck. I punched grant in the stomach and he bent over. "Fuck!" He said out of breath. I smirked and kept walking, Yeah, I know what you must be thinking. Cruel, but I've repeatedly told him what I would do the next time he calls Cammie my girlfriend. He should've believed me.

"I warned you!" I chuckled. Grant grinned menacingly.

"Oh, I'll get back at you for this!" He yelled while he ran back up to us. Since he had fallen behind when he was bent over himself. We had reached the Headmistresses office, I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," commanded the Headmistress. When we walked in I was surprised to see Cammie there. She looked kind of happy, she's probably discussing the matters of joining real field work. Blue Eyes

(Mike) stared at Cammie

"Did you get in trouble, or something?" Blue Eyes asked. Cammie laughed and looked at her mom with a smiled. "No, the Headmistress… she's my mother." Cammie explained. I knew Blue Eyes was surprised because he kept looking at Cammie and her Mom back and forth.

"Oh, I can see the resemblance now," Blue Eyes said. No fucking der, what a slow thinker. If he plans on becoming a spy with his lack of intelligence and very slow reflexes and thinking, he'll never be as good as the worse spy at Blackthorne. Which if you think of it, is him.

"Yup, so.. Mom?" Cammie asked. The Headmistress pursed her lips and looked at us.

"Cam, we will continue to discuss these matters later." She said. Cammie nodded, and frowned at us. She must think it's our fault, oh wait. If you think about it, it actually is. I smirked apologetically at her and she smiled again, sending an electric current through my body. What is that feeling? I felt mad that I didn't know what it was, but I will fined out eventually.

"Headmistress, can Mike stay in our dorm?" I asked politely. Cammie raised her eyebrows at me.

"Sure," the Headmistress said. We thanked her and walked out, with Cammie trailing behind us. I turned around and watched her. Her color changing eyes were a beautiful bright teal, and her light brown hair was straight and shiny and waist length. I smiled at her, then changed it to my signature smirk. She giggled and walked up to me.

"So what were you and your mom discussing before we interrupted?" I asked flirtatiously. Wait, flirtatiously? Where they hell did that came from? First of all, I don't, uh, feel that way towards Cammie. And second, I don't know even know what flirtatious means. But since it has the prefix flirt, I don't want to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Cammie smiled and started to walk away. Chicks are difficult.

"Gallagher Girl?"

"I'll see you later, Blackthorne Boy. Bye Grant, Jonas… Mike." She smiled wider and walked away. I watched her walk away, my eyes just couldn't walk away. Sometimes her beauty was just too much. Wait, beauty?!

"She's hot," Blue Eyes commented and walked to his dorm so he could get his stuff and bring it all to our dorm. That boy is so frustratingly stupid, but this time, he was right on track. I don't know what my feelings towards Cammie are anymore. She's just… wonderful.

**Cammie's POV**

My jaw dropped when I heard Mike say I'm hot. I don't get that everyday, and coming from a guy that is just so cute is just awesome. But I rather be called beautiful than hot, because when a guy calls a girl hot and not beautiful, then they're thinking of you in a sexual manner. And that's just not the way I want to be thought of. And, yes. I did get that from Macey, my boy expert. The reason I had gone to visit my mother was to discuss that my 16th birthday was the weekend, and I had asked If I could throw a decent part in one of the unused classrooms. She said she had to think about it. I don't know why, since were all off that day. I finally made it to my dorm, and when I walked in I sat on the floor and faced my roommates.

"Hey Cammie, so what was the answer?" Liz asked smiling up from her Apple lap top. It was a pretty shade of blue. Blue not pink, Gallagher Girls don't do pink. Macey must've been really bored because she was laying on the floor next to Bex.

"Well, she didn't get t answer. Because just after I asked, Zach and the other walked into the office. Apparently, Zach and the others want Michael Richards to share a dorm with them. He was there with them. I didn't think Zach or the others even liked Mike." I explained. I really did think that Zach didn't like him. And what was with the sound of Zach's voice? It sounded… flirty.

"I don't think so either. I feel pretty bad for that Richards kid right now." Liz said typing away on her lap top's keys. "I'm going to open up his file. And.. here it is!" She turned the computer around and showed us what she got.

**Michael Roy Richards**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Description: 6'1 with long**

**And dark brown hair. Bright**

**Blue eyes, and white skin.**

**Skill Level: 1**

**Years of training: 0**

0 years of spy training? Oh, yeah. He's a newbie. He doesn't know anything yet. And he's just at skill level one. I remember when I was that low of a rank. I was pretty small though. Since I grew up with spies, I was taught a bit earlier than normal. Which is great. I'm in real field work, aren't I? I'm the best of the best. I smiled proudly and looked at my friends. And, of course, I've had them to help me the whole way.

* * *

**Personally, I don't like this Chapter that much. So I'm going to try to make the next one a good one! =] Thanks for reading, Love ya!**


	4. She's Gone

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter! It took me a while to figure out what happens next. I'm not sure what'll hapen in the next chapter. So, just warning you, I MIGHT not be able to update for a little while. But thats just a guess! Okay, well here's chapter 4!**

**DiScLaMiEr: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series, Ally Carter does!**

**(I do own Zachary Goode, though. He's my babe! Sorry girls, he's mine. *Hiss*) **

**!~Julie~!**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

he's just at skill level one? I remember when I was that low of a rank. I was pretty small though. Since I grew up with spies, I was taught a bit earlier than normal. Which is great. I'm in real field work, aren't I? I'm the best of the best. I smiled proudly and looked at my friends. And, of course, I've had them to help me the whole way. I owe them so much, they are the reason I am here today. The reason why I am the best of the best.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**Zach's POV**

My heart is pounding, and my head ached. I was staring intensely out the window. Then I started day dreaming.

"_Hey," a cute voice said behind me, I turned around to see the most beautiful girl. My beautiful girl, my haven, my happiness. I smiled at her when she tripped and stumbled into my arms. Embracing her always made me feel relaxed and loved. I hugged her tighter and tighter. _

"_Can't breathe!" she laughed against my chest. I smiled and without knowing it, crushed my lips against hers. It was a small and gentle kiss, then she wrapped her shall hands around my neck and kissed me harder, deeper. The kiss was hard, yes, but it felt to soft and warm. I grabbed her tiny waist and crushed her to me, just like the hug. We broke away, but my lips stayed at went to her neck, never leaving her skin. After going up to the spot under her ear and to her collarbone repeatedly she grabbed a hold of my hair and brought my lips back to her. _

"_Oh, Cammie," I whispered against her lips. "I love you." I felt her freeze against my body, but my lips still never left the warmth and tenderness of her skin. I was starting to think she didn't love me until she hungrily brought me back to her lips and whispered. "I love you, too." against my lips. I smiled and ran my hands down her sides, causing her to shiver. I passed her hips and went started to trail my hands under her skirt. _

"Zach, Zach? Hello? ZACH?" Grant yelled. I blinked and looked at him. That dream… It felt so real. I wanted it to be real, because I love Cameron Morgan. The best spy here, and the most beautiful one. She's smart, funny, kind, beautiful, and so much more. She has so many redeeming qualities. I love her for so many various reasons, now I couldn't get Cammie out of my head. Not that I ever didn't have her in my head. But it's different now, it all is.

"ZACH? DAMMIT! ARE YOU DEAD?" Grant yelled louder. Jonas and Blue Eyes were looking at me, too. I must look like a really big idiot. But what are you going to do when you find out that your in love? I smiled a wide one and looked at Grant.

"Nope. Alive and young." I smiled. Grant raised his eyebrows and backed up.

"_Man_! What the fuck are you chewing?!" Grant asked. "Hell, your scaring the shit out of me, man! Your all smirking and then I come back to see you smiling like a dumbass! What's going through your head?" I laughed and patted Grant on the back, _hard_. "Ow!" Grant complained. I laughed again and laid on my bed, closing my eyes and replaying my day dream over an over again.

**Cammie's POV**

Everyone was doubled over in laughter as we listened and watched Zach on the bugs and camera we had placed in their room the morning they arrived. It was just too funny! I don't know what's wrong with my Blackthorne Boy, but it's sure entertaining to watch! I guess they never thought about checking their room for bugs before they left for breakfast the first morning they were here. Or did they not get them all? It's one or the other.

"I think-" Bex clutched her stomach," "-that your Blackthorne Boy… is on drugs… because the _look _on his face… " Bex laughed harder. Liz was having a giggle fit, while Macey kept chuckling. Our laughter was interrupted by the message that must've came from the microphone from Mom's office. The one that is heard from the whole school. Just like what regular principles have.

"All students may attend the movie located in the Great Hall." rang my Mom's voice throughout the whole school. "The moving playing is currently unknown." Then went a _'click' _and the voice was no more. I looked at my still giggling friends.

"wanna go?" I asked. The shrugged and stood up beside me. "I'll take that as a yes!"

**Grant's POV**

I have no fucking clue what was wrong with Zach minutes ago, but now he's normal again. In other words, boring as a piece of dog shit. I smacked him on the head and he opened his eyes, rubbing his head.

"What the hell?" Zach yelled. I smiled, that got his lazy ass up. "Hey, they said they're going to play a movie in the Grand Hall. Wanna come with me, Jonas, and Mike? Or are you going to lay here and be the lazy ass you are?" I teased. Zach smirked and pretended to thinkAs much as I love being an ass, I'll go anyway. Hey, do you think the girls will be there?" He asked me. I pursed my lips. Of course he would ask that, the boy is crazy for Cammie.

"I hope so, that's why I'm going. If they're not there, fuck it. You in or not? Come on already." I said impatiently. Zach rolled his eyes an hopped off the bed. He stretched then headed to the door of the dom. Oh, damn. The boy has his smirk on.

"For the love of Christ, I already said I was going. And if the girls aren't there then I'm out of that place." Zach said. I laughed and we all headed to the Grand Hall, which is fucking huge. Almost 3 football fields, that's a shit load of room. And the Headmistress let us sit anywhere. We searched the room, and almost left since we didn't see them, but them we spotted them near the back of the room. We walked over to them.

"Hey," I said to Bex. She smiled.

**Cammie's POV**

We decided to sit around the back of the room, since there was already plenty of people sitting around the front. 2 minutes and 34 seconds after we sat down, the boys showed up. Grant waked up to Bex and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said coolly. I smiled at Bex, and then saw Grant's eyes flicker to me. That's, uh, weird. Anyway, Zach came and sat next to me, while Mike was sitting on Zach's other side. Zach looked down at me and smirked I smiled back and her chortled. Our hands were barley touching and it made me dizzy just to sit by him. That's what I loved about Zachary Goode. Yes, I admit it, I was falling for a Blackthorne Boy. But Love is such an unpredictable thing. But it is also a beautiful thing. I shyly placed my hand on top of Zach's. He looked startled for a second, but it quickly turned into his famous smirk. The smirk I love.

"We have decided to watch _The Living Daylights_." said Mom. I chuckled, my mom loves her James Bond movies. I laid down and closed my eyes, I wasn't going to watch this movie, I've already seen it so many times I know every move, and every step. I felt Zach lay beside me. I turned my head to the side to face him, and opened my eyes. We were closer that I thought, our faces were only centimeters from touching. The warmth and musky sent of him flooded my nose and body.

"Zach.." I whispered. "Do you… do you like m-me?" I whispered. I heard my voice crack but I kept staring into the depths his brown eyes. He smiled and leaned closer.

"I can probably show you better then I can tell you just how much you mean to mean." His mouth met mine, and we fit like puzzle pieces, our lips moving in rhythm. Completely ignoring the movie, we inched closer to each other. His hands wrapped around my waist and my hands tangled into his hair. It was sort of uncomfortable since we were laying on the hard floor, but it was still nice. He licked my bottom lip, and I shivered. He chuckled and crushed me closer.

"Cammie, just how much do you like _me_?" He whispered into my ear. I know that I couldn't live without Zach in my life. He's my love, my everything. I wonder if he feels the same way? Why would he though? There are much prettier girls then me, like Bex and Liz. And definitely Macey. The truth is what I'll give him, and if he doesn't feel the same way. I'll just have to be a big girl and live with it.

"I… I love you, Zach." I whispered. I snuggled closer, and hid my face in his muscular chest. His embrace got stronger and I was in a death grip. I could barley breathe.

"I love you, too Gallagher Girl." He said. I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into those mesmerizing eyes. I felt dazed as soon as I fell into their deep depths. There was an emotion in them that I couldn't put a name to. Could it be love?

"R-really, Zach?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me again. This one was filled with so much passion, that it was overwhelming. I breathed in his musky sent and kissed his cheeks and forehead. Zach smiled and hoisted himself up with his elbows. The tight shirt he was wearing made his very muscular chest stick out. I would've started drooling, but just then Zach brought my lips back to his.

"Cammie, Zach! LOOK!" Bex screamed. Zach and I broke away immediately and looked at where Bex was pointing. There, at the front of the room stood my Mom and _many_ COC agents.

"Shit!" I yelled. I stood up and ran towards the COC agents. My mom was surrounded. The CODE BLACK sirens are blaring, people are fighting. It was a hell zone. I ran up to the nearest COC agent and dropped to all fours, then swung out my leg. The COC person fell face first onto the floor with a loud grunt. That caught the rest of the COC agents' attention. I slapped a Napotine patch on his skin. I turned around as there were more than a 20 of the COC agents facing me. I looked around and saw that all my sisters and brothers were all busy. I'll have to do this alone.

"Bring it!" I hissed as they ran towards me. The first two who came I kicked them in the sides and slapped a Napotine patch on them before the could fall to the ground. I saw a fist coming at me so I grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted. I punched the next few in the face, and round-house kicked them. I could sense a guy coming from the back, so I turned around and surprised him with a punch in the nose. 11 down, 14 to go.

"Come here you little bitch!" Yelled some guys. Furiously I turned to him and kicked his chest. He flew at least 3 or maybe 4 feet backwards. Nobody calls me a bitch.

"Ow!" I cried as someone punched me in my side. That's going to hurt in the morning. I punched the guy with all my strength. With a sickening _crunch_, the guy flew backwards and fell unconscious on the ground. My breathing was jagged, because I might've broken a rib or two from that blow. Ignoring the excruciating pain I continued fighting. Then I heard my mom yell, my head whipped to the sound. She was captured. She was roped, and was roughly being pushed outside.

"MOM!" I screamed as she disappeared. I ran to her but was stopped by all of the agents I still hadn't finished. Out of pure hatred and anger I put my two hands on the ground and swung my leg _hard_, and hit many of the agents. The ones that were left had recovered there surprise and had brought out their guns.

"God dammit!" I said. I took the gun out of one's hand and threw it across the room. It hit a wall, and broke in half. Yeah, I throw _that _hard. I grinned evilly at the now frightened agent. He swung but I grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. Then I heard the sound of a bullet, I whizzed around and was struck with it. It hit my left arm, I didn't make a sound though. And I didn't change my expression, I'm a spy. We don't show pain, hell no. I was loosing blood, my sleeve was soaked but I ignored it the best I could. After punching and kicking the rest I ran out and saw the helicopter in the was turning on and it was leaving. I was too late. She's gone.

"MOM!" I screamed. But I couldn't let her go! I ran full speed to the helicopter and grabbed onto the railing, and hid so that the driver or passengers couldn't see me. The helicopter was off the ground when my friends walked out of the school. Their eyes huge with fear as the spotted me on the helicopter.

"CAMMIE!" They yelled. I looked away from them, I was bloody, but I was still able to move. I'm going to save my mom. Even if it takes my life away from me. Maybe I'll see Dad where I'm going.

**Bex's POV**

I watched as Cammie took on more than 20 COC agents by herself. I desperately wanted to help her, but I was stuck with some of my own. Only a fourth of what Cammie has, but she's better then me so I guess that's what you get for being the best. Minutes late Cammie had almost all of them down. I punched the guy in front of me, and he fell to the ground.

"MOM!" Cammie screamed. Then I heard a gun shot, I looked at Cammie. And saw the blood on her sleeve of her uniform. She was shot! Damn these people! I watched Cammie wipe out the 13 that was there in only 34 seconds. Impressive. Then she ran out of the door. My eyes widened and looked quickly for Zach. Who met my eyes. They were filled with worry. I knew we had to hurry, or Cammie will do something dangerously stupid as usual. I finished another guy off right after I heard Cammie scream, "MOM!" again.

"Come on!" I yelled to Liz, Macey, Grant. Zach, Jonas, and Mike. We ran out, and searched franticly for Cammie. "T-there!" Liz cried. I looked up, and couldn't believe it. Cammie was hanging onto on the railing on the helicopter. The very helicopter that was in the air and leaving. With Cammie on it. Her arm was soaked with blood, and she had a few bruises on her legs.

"CAMMIE!" We all yelled. She looked away from us, and looked to the front. Then she was nothing more then a microscopic dot in the blue of the sky.

"No! No, no, no…" I cried as I fell to my knees. I looked ay Zach through the tears on my face. His fists were clenched, but his expression was of torture. He looked so hurt, he must feel abandoned. She left us all, I knew it was for the sake of her mother. But what if she died? If she does, we all die.

"We'll come for you, we'll get you back. Alive." I promised. Everyone nodded and walked back into the school. That was littered with bodies of the COC and injured Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. But none of there injuries compared to the pain I'm experiencing. The pain of a loss friend.

* * *

**I personally think this is a weird chapter... It was kind of hard to type the fighting scene, since I don't actualy know how to fight like that. So, don't judge me on my pathetic fighting skills! Welp, I hope you like this chapter. And remember that this is only the beginning, and there are more suprises to come! Okay, well, Love you! ENJOYYYY! =]**

**!~Julie~!**


	5. It's Stuck

****

Okay, I've made up my mind! I will only update if I get atleast 5 reveiws for each chapter. So, if you want me to update, please reveiw! Sorry if I'm being greedy, it's just that if I want to make a good chapter I really need the good reveiws to get good ideas! Sorry, again! Thank you so much! LOVE YOU!

**!~I do NOT own the GallagherGirl series~!**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter**

~I do not own the GG series~

Disclaimer: I do not own the GG series! =]

DiScLaImEr: I do not own the GG series! =]

"Come on!" I yelled to Liz, Macey, Grant. Zach, Jonas, and Mike. We ran out, and searched franticly for Cammie. "T-there!" Liz cried. I looked up, and couldn't believe it. Cammie was hanging onto on the railing on the helicopter. The very helicopter that was in the air and leaving. With Cammie on it. Her arm was soaked with blood, and she had a few bruises on her legs.

"CAMMIE!" We all yelled. She looked away from us, and looked to the front. Then she was nothing more then a microscopic dot in the blue of the sky.

"No! No, no, no…" I cried as I fell to my knees. I looked ay Zach through the tears on my face. His fists were clenched, but his expression was of torture. He looked so hurt, he must feel abandoned. She left us all, I knew it was for the sake of her mother. But what if she died? If she does, we all die.

"We'll come for you, we'll get you back. Alive." I promised. Everyone nodded and walked back into the school. That was littered with bodies of the COC and injured Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. But none of there injuries compared to the pain I'm experiencing. The pain of a loss friend.

**Chapter Five**

**Cammie's POV**

I turned my head, and watched as they turned to the size of ants. There's no way they can help me now. I'll have to be stronger, I'll have to think harder to get through this mission. My grip was loosening on the railings and I was close to letting go, but I positioned myself on the railings and then tightened my grip. It was too much for my right arm though. The bullet was still in my skin, and it was still bleeding. I cried out when the helicopter slightly jolted and I was forced to hit my right arm against the metal.

"What was that?"" I heard a man ask. I heard walking so I decided to scoot to the back of the helicopter so that I wouldn't get caught. When I did, I took off my jacket and ripped some of it off with my bare hands. I used the part I ripped off to gently wrap it around my arm, and used a bobby pin to keep it together. Then I threw my jacket, and I watched as it slowly dropped to the earth.

"It sounded like a girl's voice, sir. Do you think one of those girls are somewhere on?" Asked a different man. "It could be possible, sir. I hear there are great spies, even one that's in real field work at the age of 15."

"Yes, I know that." A man snapped. He must be the leader of the mission. "I've been told-

"-there she is! Get her!" A man said, he sounded extremely close. My eyes widened, he was close, _very_ close. He was right above me, how the hell did he get up there. "Shit!" I cursed as he grabbed my hair.

"Should I drop her, sir?" The man with my hair asked. The guy pulled my hair, and dragged me painfully to the door of the helicopter. The leader raised his eyebrows and studied me closely. He then smiled viciously and he gestured the man to bring me to him.

"Well, well, well. Cameron Morgan, I presume? We were hoping you would take the bait." The leader said. I was bait? I stared at the leader with a confused look plastered on my face. "We don't your mother, Morgan. You have achieved great ranks, higher than anyone across the whole world. That is why we want you." I blinked and frowned. I heard mumbling to my side, and saw my Mom.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" She nodded sine the duck tape around her mouth prevented her from talking. She looked fine, way better then me. I saw my Mom's eyes look over me, past all the blood and bruises. "I'm alright, Mom." Then I turned back to the guy. "You bastard! You'll regret ever going to Gallagher!" He smirked and he punched my in the face. I flew back and hit the helicopter's wall. Then I was drowned in everlasting black.

**Bex's POV**

Fucking COC agents go die in hell. We searched the Grand Hall for Solomon who we saw show up during the fight with the COC agents. He was helping injured Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys to the infirmary. Nurses were all over the place, too.

"Mr. Solomon!" I yelled. He looked up with a pained look.

"Yes?" He asked as he helped up someone and handed him to the nurse. The boy didn't look too bad. Except for the huge knot on his head that was a scary purple. I took a deep breathe, it was hard to talk about her. To not know if she's okay.

"Cammie's gone, she grabbed the railings of the helicopter as it was leaving. She's gone now and so is the Headmistress. The Headmistress was taken by the COC, that's why Cammie is on the helicopter. So she can save her Mom, I assume." I finished. Mr. Solomon's face sobered. I know that Cammie thinks that Mr. Solomon doesn't like her much, but I know that he really does care for her. And her Mom.

"Yes, yes. I know that, I am trying to recruit the others." he said impatiently. But his eyes were filled with concern and worry. "If we await too long, we might not be able to get to them in time. Go to my room and gather the gadgets you will be using on this mission. Be careful, and remember all the things that I have taught you. Now GO!" He yelled. I nodded and grabbed Grant's hand. We rushed through corridors, and swung around corners. We grabbed comms, Napotine patches and Zach grabbed a gun.

"Zach," I warned. He shrugged and suck the gun in his back pocket.

"If that goes off, and it shoots you in the ass. I'm going to laugh." Grant said as he came over to stand by me. "Ready?" I nodded and we all ran back to the Grand Hall.

"We're going, bye Solomon."

"Hold up, take these!" Solomon said as he threw us cell phones. We looked at him questioningly. "These are for everyone to keep in touch with each other. I also have one. " He said pulling out an iPhone. Why do we get a shitty phone and he gets the best? "You all have each other's phone number already in your contacts. This is Cammie's phone, when you find her, give it to her." He handed me a really expensive Blackberry touch. No fair!

"No, you make go. I wish you all good luck on your mission. Come back alive." Solomon said.

"Let's go, Bex," Grant said tugging on my hand. I nodded and Liz, Macey, Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Mike all walked out the door. Wait, Mike is coming? I put my arm in front of Mike, he stopped.

"Your not going," I said to him.

"Why the hell not?" Mike asked.

"Your only on rank 0, and you have so skills on this whatsoever. You will die with out any experience. Which let me remind you, you don't have any. The COC are very good agents, who are _very_ well trained. And could kick your ass in a heartbeat." I explained. Mike narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Your not the boss of me, if I want to go. I go. Mr. Solomon didn't say anything about me not being able to go. So, he must not mind me going on the mission. So I'll go whether you want me to or not." Mike spat. My hands clenched into fists, but Grant held me back.

"Look newbie, she's right. you'll get whooped. Maybe you should stay back, for your safety. " Zach said.

I nodded, but Mike wouldn't take it. He shook his head and started walking forward. "We're wasting time, Cammie will be dead when we get there if we don't hurry it up." Zach looked pissed when Mike said that. It must be mad at Mike for saying that Cammie might be dead when we get there. I'm mad about that too, that little bitch is either going to kill us, or drag us apart from his stupid mouth.

"Come on then," Zach said between his clenched teeth. He ran to the Gallagher Girl van parked. How the hell are we going to find her if we don't know here she is? I asked Zach this, and this was his answer, "When we were, er, hugging during the movie I stuck a tracking device onto her. It's activated, we should be able to follow her now." I smiled at him and nodded. I am _so_ glad they started making out during the movie.

"Good job, man. Now let's go!" Jonas said as he jumped into the driver's seat. Everyone hopped in and Jonas started the car. He better know how to drive this thing, or we'll all die before we even get Cammie. That would totally suck. He was doing really good backing out, and he was even better on the road. Except that he was kind of speeding. I doubt he has a license, what happens if we get pulled over by a police? Who knows.

"Take the next right," Zach commanded. Jonas nodded and swerved the car to the right. "Whoa there Jonas, be careful." Jonas sighed and, hopefully, went back to concentrating on the road. While Zach kept telling Jonas the directions everyone else sat quietly in their seat.

"I hope she's going to be alright," I whispered. Grant squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring look. I could feel Zach stiffen by my side. There was a weird feel of tension that floated in the air.

"She is." Zach said confidently. I sighed, that boy will be destroyed if Cammie dies, we all will. Cammie has been my best friend since I can remember. I love her like she really is my sister. If they kill her, the person who did. I will personally kill them, and enjoy it as I do. I'll do it slowly and painfully. As I saw the familiar house fly by, I remember where we are.

"Hey! This is where Josh lives! Cammie had been there a few times with Liz and I." I was going to say more, but then I remember that Zach was sitting right beside me. And if I say anything else, I might just get strangled. I bet Grant wouldn't even be able to stop him, jealously is one hell of an emotion. I should know, I used to be so jealous of Cammie. She's just so much prettier then me! I peeked at Zach as saw the hurt in his eyes and I instantly regretted saying anything about Josh.

"I _hate_ that boy," Zach hissed. I think he didn't mean for me to hear it, it was really hard to hear. And I'm sitting right next to him.

"She loves you more then she's ever loved him, Zach." I whispered. He looked at me, and a tiny smile formed on his lips.

_Boom!_ Liz screamed as a bullet hit the back of her seat. Jonas looked back at Liz, and accidentally turned the wheel. The car turned left and nearly hit the semi that was on the next lane. Then we heard the sirens. Shit! The cops were just behind us, now there chasing us.

"Step on it!" Zach yelled. Jonas nodded and hit the gas pedal. The car jolted forward with so much force that we all hit slammed into the seat in front of us. I poked my head out the window. That is _not_ a police car.

"Uh, guys? What the hell is that? Those don't look like police cars." I said. I was leaning over Grant's lap to look out the window. So he had to push me back to get a look. When he looked at Zach he had a worried look on his cute face. Cute?

"Er, Zach?" Grant mumbled.

"What? Next right, Jonas." Zach commanded. Jonas made a sharp right, and everyone was smashed against the person or door on their right. Like, Ow! "Grant? What is it!" Zach yelled.

"Those are NOT the fucking police, man! Look for yourself!" Grant yelled as Zach ordered Jonas to turn again, and then everyone in the car was thrown to the left. Zach did as Grant said and looked out the window. When he looked back at us, he had the same weird expression tha Grant had. Zach looked at Grant and nodded. Huh?

"It's the COC, they must've-" a big navy blue van was next to us with guys in black suits, each were holding a gun In their hand. "- saw us and started to follow. DUCK!" Zach yelled. I ducked just in time to dodge the bullet that was aimed at my head. I unbuckled my seatbelt and crouched down onto the floor. It might be safer then up there.

"Jonas! Watch out for the bullets! But don't let go of the- THE WHEEL!" Zach yelled just as a bullet was shot at Jonas. Before it could hit him, he ducked but as he ducked he moved the wheel with him. The van drove off the road, it was now driving at 180 mph straight to a wore down building. Could this get any worse?

"THIS IT! THIS IS WHERE CAMMIE IS!" Zach yelled, relief strong in his voice. He does know that we're about to crash into the building at a really fast speed of 180 mph? "Hit the brakes! HIT THE BRAKES!" Zach started yelling. I guess that answers my question. Jonas hit the brakes various times, but the car won't stop.

"T-they don't work!" Jonas yelled, obviously panic stricken. Oh, shit. I guess things _can _get worse. Well, that just fucking straight up sucks.

**Zach's POV**

"T-they don't work!" Jonas said, letting the fear seep out from his mouth. I took a deep and calm breathe as I asked, "what do you mean they won't _work_?" I was kind of scared, yes, but I can't let them know that.

"I'm hitting the brake! IT WILL NOT WORK! THE CAR WON'T STOP!" He yelled back. Okay, now I was really freaking out. I guess there's only one thing left to do.

"We're going to have to jump out of the van. Grant, jump out with Bex. Liz, Macey, and Mike, you are to jump out together. Then Jonas and I will. On 3.." I instructed. Everyone looked scared, but they agreed to anyways. Nobody said being a spy would be easy, actually, the said the exact opposite.

"1... 2.. 3! JUMP!" Everyone jumped out. Grant and Bex first. Then came out Liz, Macey, and Mike. Now it was Jonas's turn. When I looked at him though, he wasn't jumping out. It was not the time to rethink things. But when I leaned closer, I saw that he was struggling with his seatbelt.

"Jonas! COME ON!" I yelled in fear that we wouldn't get out in time. He was fiddling with his seatbelt, it looks like it won't come undone. Shit, this is not the right time! We were maybe 15 feet away from making contact with the side of the building. And coming at 180 mph, we barely have a chance. 15 ft, 14 ft, 13 ft, 12 ft…

"GO ZACH! WE'LL BOTH DIE IF YOU STAY!" Jonas screamed. I'm not going to leave his side, all these years he's stuck by my side. So now it's my turn to stick by his. I wasn't going. I leaned over his seat and tried getting his seatbelt unbuckled, but it was stuck. We pulled, and pulled. And before we knew it, were a few mere 5 ft away from the building's wall. "GO!" Jonas said again. Would we make it out?

**Cammie's POV**

My right arm was numb, and when I opened my eyes and looked at it. It was a mixture of pale and purple. I sighed, which caused the break in my ribs to move and cause one of the worse pains I've ever experienced. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Then, real nice Cammie, I started to make my bottom lip bleed. I had duck tape on my mouth, and my hands were tied on my back. Which made my arm hurt every time I moved. I saw a man in a black suit sitting in the corner.

"imgoingtokickyourass!" I said against the tape. The man chuckled, and the his soda at me. I dodged it, but hit my arm against the wall. I clenched my teeth, desperately trying not to show any pain. I might be the best 15 in a half year old female spy in the world, but this hurts like hell!

"Shut up little girl, soon you will be giving a choice, if you choose the wrong one. Your dead." He laughed. This must really look wrong, but I started moving my lips like crazy. Until the tape came loose and I was able to blow it off. Now I was able to talk.

"Speak for yourself, you lazy ass. " I sneered. The man narrowed his eyes and walked over to me. Big mistake. I tripped him, and he fell head first down onto the concrete floor. I kneeled, and then stood up carefully, trying not to fall like the guy. I took a deep breathe, and pulled my arms apart. Trying to get the rope off, surprisingly. It's either whoever tied me is a really shitty tier, or I must be really strong. I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, shitty tier.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I told the unconscious man laying on the ground. Then I remembered why I was here in the first place, "Mom!" I yelled. I ran to the door, but it was locked. Oh, shit. I faintly heard the sound of a van's wheel coming off the road and onto the path to the building. Great, all I need is more of these bastards, I said to myself mentally as I nudged the man with my foot. The van was coming really fast from what I could tell, and it was heading straight this way.

Then I heard the voices, "GO ZACH! WE'LL BOTH DIE IF YOU STAY!" I heard Jonas yell. It took a minute. So, Jonas and Zach were stuck in the van that was driving at, um, around 180 mph coming straight to the place where I'm standing? This is not going to end well.

"ZACH!" I screamed. What if he couldn't get out in time? What if he and Jonas both died because I was stupid enough to follow the enemy the way I did? I was going to die if Zach does. Which I probably will, since the van he's in so hurtling towards the room at a bad speed at 180 mph.

"GO!" Jonas yelled. My spy instincts told me that the they were a short distance of 5 ft away from where I was standing. But I couldn't make my feet move, they were stuck. I stood helplessly. Would Zach and Jonas be able to make it out of the van before it hit the building and kill them? Would they? I closed my eyes and finally let the tears spill.

_Zach…_

* * *

**So what do you think? If you want me to update, 5 reveiws please! Thanks! Love you!**


	6. Lacy Purple Bra

****

I appreciate the reveiws! The COC people or the Circle of Cavern people that are after Cammie. (I hope that's right, I haven't read the GG series in a long while ): I should re-read it!) This is a weird and short chapter, so... enjoy! =]

**I do not own this series**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"GO ZACH! WE'LL BOTH DIE IF YOU STAY!" I heard Jonas yell. It took a minute. So, Jonas and Zach were stuck in the van that was driving at, um, around 180 mph coming straight to the place where I'm standing? This is not going to end well.

"ZACH!" I screamed. What if he couldn't get out in time? What if he and Jonas both died because I was stupid enough to follow the enemy the way I did? I was going to die if Zach does. Which I probably will, since the van he's in so hurtling towards the room at a bad speed at 180 mph.

"GO!" Jonas yelled. My spy instincts told me that the they were a short distance of 5 ft away from where I was standing. But I couldn't make my feet move, they were stuck. I stood helplessly. Would Zach and Jonas be able to make it out of the van before it hit the building and kill them? Would they? I closed my eyes and finally let the tears spill.

_Zach…._

**Chapter Six**

**Zach's POV**

Thank the god. Jonas pulled out a pocket knife and cut the seatbelt off. He and I jumped out of the van just before it hit the building and exploded into pieces. I looked around and saw everyone else on the floor. Grant was helping Bex up, and Macey, Blue Eyes, and Liz were standing next to them.

"Jonas! Your okay! I though.. I thought that you wouldn't make it!" Liz cried as she ran to Jonas. When she reached him, her wrapped his flimsy arms around her tiny figure. I smiled, and Jonas blushed darkly. Grant was laughing as he made it to us.

"What the hell was that, man? Don't scare us like that!" Grant said as he gave me a 'man' hug. I laughed and patted his back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Grant. You can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled. "Now let's go and find Cammie!"

**Cammie's POV**

I managed to move my legs, but I didn't get far when the van hit the building and exploded. The force of the explosion made a hole in the wall of the room I was in. I had flown back into the wall. It hurt like hell, obviously. I was still conscious after being smacked against the wall with incredible force, I don't know how. But that's how I was when they came in. Slumped against the wall, bleeding. My breathing was shallow and hoarse. A girl can only go through so much a day, Gallagher or normal.

"Gallagher Girl? Gall- Cammie!" I heard Zach yell as he rushed over to my limp body. When I saw his face hover over mine, I smiled. I closed my eyes.

"Mom.. Get my mom…" I whispered as I kept my eyes closed. My head hurt, and was bleeding. I could feel the blooding trickling through my hair. My arm was numb and pale and purple. The bullet was still in there, I could feel it pretty well. The bruises on my body was very sensitive and started hurting with the slightest touch. I've had enough cuts and bruises for on day. Wouldn't you agree?

"Alright, sleep my Cammie…" Zach whispered into my ear. One of the only parts of my body that wasn't scathed. I smiled as I slowly drifted to sleep.

*** * ***

"Well, I think she knows just how hard real fieldwork can get, but this was nothing. Nothing compared to what she'll have to face in the future." Said Solomon. I knew I was in the infirmary room of Gallagher, because I could hear the constant _beep_ from one of the fluid monitors. I've been in here plenty of times, so I remember a lot about this hell hole.

"Yeah, poor dear." I heard my Mom say. Mom? Was she alright? What about the others?" I sat up, but felt my head hurt painfully, and my arm protest as I used it to hoist me up.

"Ow!" I cried softly. Everyone in the room turned their head towards me. Which was Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Jonas, Mom, Solomon, and some nurses I recognized. They all rushed over to my cot. I laid back onto my pillow, cringing when the touch sent a painful shock through my brain. I took a deep breath.

"You need to rest, Cameron." My mom said, patting my hand on my left hand. I didn't want to sleep though, I had just woken up. I frowned and tried shaking my head. Not very successful with the last part. I felt a warm hand grab mine, and saw Zach's face. I smiled, and he smirked.

"You need to rest, Gallagher Girl. Rest…" He whispered. I sighed frustratingly and closed my eyes. I waited for the blackness to once again overtake me.

**Zach's POV**

**Many hours later**

"I wonder how Cam is doing." Grant asked as he stuffed more potato chips into his mouth. Where the hell does he get those? I tried going back to the room Cammie was staying in, but the people wouldn't let me in. I hear she's awake though, and that she's eating or something.

"We should bug their room," Grant suggested. I looked at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I want to hear what they say and stuff they say when they get back from the infirmary and lunch. aren't you the least best curious? Cammie is your girlfriend after all." Grant said. Was Cammie my girlfriend? It makes sense, we did make out at the movie a few days ago. Yes, Cammie was out for 3 unbearable days.

"Okay, when?" I said. Grant smiled. Jonas closed his lap top and walked over to us. Grant started poking his wrist with the end of his pointer finger. "Now?" I asked. He nodded and I smirked. Jonas grabbed the bugs and cameras that we would put in the room. I hope we don't get caught. That would be a weird get well present. We silently walked through the corridors and to their rooms. No, we did not stalk them to find out their room number. They just happened to of mentioned it when we were talking.

"Where here," Jonas said. He took out the paper clip from his jean pockets and straightened it. He stuck it in the knob, messed with it, then we heard the 'click' confirming it was unlocked. Grant ran in and looked around the room. It was surprisingly messy, like clothes we laying all over the floor. Grant picked them up and dropped them back on the floor. "Girls are messy," Jonas commented.

"_Ooooh_! Look at this!" Grant said. He jogged, yes jogged, to the- what the fuck. Grant had picked up a purple bra that was laying beside someone's bed. I

"Dude, put that down!" I laughed as he played with it.

"I wonder who's this belongs to?" He played. What he did next made me start laughing like crazy. He actually wrapped it around his chest, and clipped the thing in the back. Jonas and I were on the floor laughing our asses off. Jonas was clutching his stomach, but so was I. You don't see an almost full grown man wearing a lacy purple bra everyday.

"So, what do you think?" Grant said posing. I laughed even harder.

"Like-" laugh-" a fucking gay douche." Jonas snickered. Holy shit, I didn't know Jonas talked like that. But hey, I guess seeing a guy in a bra makes you do that. Just then, to my total shock, the door swung open. There stood Cammie, Bex, and Macey horrified.

"I told him not to do it!" I said.

Cammie's face was red and her face looked funny. I tried muffling the chuckle I was about to make. I wonder whose' bra it is though…

"Why the hell are you wearing my bra?" asked Cammie in embarrassment. Hah! So it was Cammies! "Do you like dressing gay?" Bex added.

"_Girlllll_! I always dress this way!" Grant said in a girly voice. He swung his hips around like a girl would do, but way more slutty. He is so getting his ass kicked. "And this is my bra, not yours." He ran his hands over the lacy purple bra. That's it, I started laughing like a moron. Jonas was already laughing like one. Grant started making kissing noises at the girls.

"Ms. Morgan- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Mr. Solomon yelled. Ha, now it's our turn to get busted. At least I'm not the pervert in the bra.

"OH, Mr. Solomon! You finally came!" Grant said in a fake flirty voice. Mr. Solomon's cheeks reddened when Grant said that. Hah!

"NEWMAN! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Solomon yelled. Grant and Jonas walked out of the room. But Grant took of the bra, and shoved it into Cammie's awaiting hands. She blushed when she saw I was looking. Yup, I'm enjoying my view. Bex and Liz had followed Grant and Jonas outside, so now it was just Cammie and me.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. How are you feeling?" I asked as I backed her up to the wall. And place my hands on the wall on each of her sides. So I was pinning her to the wall in shorter words. I brushed my lips against hers, earning a shiver. I smirked.

"Fine, now." Cammie said with a ragged voice. I smirked and brought her lips back to mine, and just like the one at the movie, it had so much passion. I put my hands on her sides and moved down to her waist. Where the stayed, but were itching to get lower… I playfully bit her lip, and she groaned. I chuckled, and she pushed me away. I smiled, but she startled walking away from me.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked playing sad. She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't like getting laughed at, so I don't kiss those who do laugh at me" She said. Oh, really? I walked closer to her and wrapped my hands around her waist. "Are you sure?" I whispered into her ear. I trailed my lips down her ear and just right under her jaw 3 times before she couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to kiss me, but I pulled back and started walking away

"Sorry, you don't kiss people who laugh at you. So I'll be going now. Goodbye Gallagher Girl." I said over my shoulder.

"Damn you Goode!" She yelled from her room. I laughed.

**Bex's POV**

I had followed Grant into Mr. Solomon. God knows why he also let us in, but here stood Liz, Jonas and me. I wonder where Cammie and Zach are?

"What were you doing with the, er, undergarment?" Solomon asked.

"The lacy purple bra I was playing with?" Grant asked stupidly.

"Yes," Solomon said, irritated.

"Trying it on, of course," Grant said.

"You don't wear bras, Mr. Newman."

"Just because I haven't developed much around the chest area, doesn't mean you have to tease me!" Grant played.

"Newman, men don't wear bras!" Grant was starting to get to him alright.

"Well, I do!" exclaimed Grant.

"NEWMAN!" Solomon roared.

"Yes, Mr. Solomon?" Grant asked innocently.

"OUT!" Solomon yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Solomon." Grant said innocently once again. Grant walked out of the room snickering. I followed him with my arms crossed.

"Had your fun gay boy?" I asked. Grant spun around and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist.

"Just a little, but do you know what would be even more fun?" he asked seductively. What a fucking crazed pervert. But his body was just intoxicating. So, I gave in without even trying to stop him. His lips met mine fiercely, like he was hungry. The kiss was intense, and warm. Soon, I let his tongue enter my mouth just like mine entered his. His hands moving around my stomach and hips.

"Oh, that's all you get." I said to him as I pushed him away with my hand. He jutted out his bottom lip and did the puppy face. God, I hate that face. But, coming from Grant, he looked hot. It took everything in my power not to pounce on him. That thought was disturbing.

"Good bye tiger," I said as I walked back to the room with Liz on my heels. When I entered the room I saw Cammie and Macey sitting on their beds.

"We should play a game," I announced. Everyone looked at me with a questioning look. "Have you guys ever played the 'want' game? " I asked. Liz and Cammie's face looked even more confused, but Macey was smiling. Being the boy expert, she should know just what it is.

"Excellent idea, Bex." Macey smiled with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ooooh, no! What the hell is the 'want' game?" Cammie asked.

"I'll explain," Macey said.

* * *

**Like or dislike? Love or hate? Remeber, I'm only going to update is I get 5 reveiws for this chapter! Love you! Thanks =] **

**!~Julie~!**


	7. It's War You Want, It's War You'll Get

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you like it just as much as I do! 5 reveiws equals a new update!**

**I do not own the series! =]**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter**

"We should play a game," I announced. Everyone looked at me with a questioning look. "Have you guys ever played the 'want' game? " I asked. Liz and Cammie's face looked even more confused, but Macey was smiling. Being the boy expert, she should know just what it is.

"Excellent idea, Bex." Macey smiled with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ooooh, no! What the hell is the 'want' game?" Cammie asked.

"I'll explain," Macey said.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Cammie's POV**

Whatever this 'want' game thing is about, it doesn't sound reassuring. I waited eagerly for Macey to explain. She smiled evilly as she began, "the game is just what the name states. So, girls, I think it's time to play hard to get. Simple enough rules, don't talk to _them_, no eye contact, skin contact, no _any_ contact. Until we drive them insane." Well I could've figured that out on my own.

"Could I last?" I asked playfully. Macey grimaced and Bex laughed out loud.

"Cammie, they're boys. Boys who like us, who desire us. After a, like, a week of being avoid, they'll go insane. Like, pounce on you when your not looking insane. I could work with this, so who's all in?" Bex asked. I smiled widely. 23 seconds later, all of our hands were in the middle of our circle just like what basketball teams do when their making a game plan. Which is technically what we're doing. I'm going to enjoy this.

"Macey always plays this game." Bex laughed and Macey smiled. "Remember, no eye contact if you can avoid it, no skin contact, no anything contact. Just pretend they don't exist." Okay, maybe that sounds a bit harsh, but this will be payback for Zach ditching me . It's on.

"Starting, now. We should intimidate them," Macey suggested with an evil look in her eyes. Bex chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Let's walk around the school, and _accidentally_ walk past their door." Everyone agreed and started walking down the corridor towards the boy's room.

"Hey, ladies" I heard Grant say as we walked past while the door opened. "How's my British Bombshell doing the fine evening?" No answer. "Bex?" I saw Bex trying hard to compose her face. Okay, it was funny but sad at the same time. I would hate it if somebody did this to me, hell I'd be furious! Start kicking some boy's ass!

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked from the doorway. God, was it me or were we walking super slow? I swear, we've been here for ever. It took everything in my power not to turn around and give him a big hug and apologize for being mean. Childish, huh? Finally we were past their room. I stopped them with my hand.

"This is boring, something else please?" I said.

"Explosives!" Bex suggested. Er, no?

"Uh, I didn't think Cammie meant it that way, Bex. Though I loved the idea. We should prank them as we do it. Anyone up for playing makeup?" Macey asked. She couldn't mean-

"You want us to put makeup on the boys?" Liz asked. Macey grinned, yet again, evilly. I swear, Macey can get scary sometimes, especially when it comes to getting boys. "How about we just wake them up really early in the morning?"

"Both," Macey decided. I can do that, it's just a bit of makeup right?

"I liked my idea better," Bex pouted.

"Um, killing them won't do anybody any good, Bex." Macey chuckled.

"Maybe not for you," Bex mumbled.

We all laughed as we randomly walked around the school.

**Zach's POV**

"She- they- completely ignored us!" Grant said horrified. "No girl can resist me! I thought I had a thing with MY British Bombshell!" He was pacing, and his face was crumpled. I would've started laughing if it weren't that Cammie had done the same thing to me. What did I do wrong? She _couldn't _be mad for leaving in the middle of our kiss yesterday, right? I groaned.

"Chill you guys, maybe their just PMSing." Blue Eyes said. I looked at him and saw the magazine in his hands. I snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Why do you have a porn magazine?" I asked incredulously. Grant stopped pacing and looked over at us. Blue Eyes had closed the magazine and stuffed in under his covers. Way to hide it, dumbass.

"Did someone say porn?!" Grant said running over to us. "Hey! Here's the magazine? You can't hog all the naked chicks to yourself man, that's just selfish." That's my man! But still, it's pretty gross and where the hell did he get it?

"Bring out the damn magazine!" Grant yelled as he tried getting to the magazine. But Blue Eyes somehow revisited. It must be his lucky day, I bet Grant could kill him like a cracker.

"Back to the subject, you guys!" I said. They all looked back at me. A huge grin grew across Grant's face. Whatever he was thinking, I don't want to know.

"Aw, does Zachy miss his Cammie?" Grant teased. I elbowed him in the stomach, he was clutching his stomach and fell t his knees. "Ouch! I was just teasing, Zachy!"

"I don't like to be teased, I like to be the one teasing. And don't _ever _call me Zachy!" I ordered. Grant still had that stupid grin on his face. He shrugged and composed himself, he stood back up and went to sit on his bed.

"What do you guys think about a remodel?" Grant asked. What did he mean by a remodel? This is school, not an arts and crafts center. Someone really needs to tell Grant he's no longer in preschool. "Like, oh I don't know, going to the girl's room and making a few _adjustments_." _Oh_. Score one for Grant. The pervert wins this round.

"When?" I asked. "They're not in their room right now are they? Let's go _now_." Grant said.

"Awe-some!" Blue Eyes said as he bounced off the bed. The magazine fell on the floor. Grant lunged at it, and grabbed in before Blue Eyes even got the chance to bend down.

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" Grant laughed as he shoved it into his boxer drawer. I am _so_ not going to touch that, ever. "Let's go! We got to hurry up so that we won't be caught! That would be _so bad_! Especially if we get caught with what I have in mind. I gave him a high five as we headed to their room.

"Here it is!" Grant whispered excitedly. Just like last time, Jonas grabbed a bent paper clip out of his pocket and stuck it into the lock. _Click_. We quietly stepped in and locked the door behind us. I flipped the switch, and the room appeared in front of us.

"Okay! Here's my plan! We take out all the clothes, and spread it across the floor, and smear the make up across the floor." Grant whispered.

"That's called vandalism." Jonas pointed out.

"Uh, not in my dictionary." Grant snapped. "In mine, it's called having fun. Now, let's get to work before they comeback!" We did as Grant said alright. I, of course, went to Cammie's closest and dresser and pulled out all the clothes and, uh, undergarments. And maybe looking at them before tossing. Whatever, they're hot okay?

"OH DUDE!" Grant whispered shouted. I looked over to see Grant holding a red lacy thong. We all started snickering. "IT'S BEX'S!" I scanned Cammie's underwear drawer and found a bright pink lacy thong with a bow. How the hell do girls were these things when the string is stuck up their ass. Just asking!

"Look at this one!" I said. They all turned around to see the thong I was holding, again, they all started snickered. I watched as Grant put the thong over his head.

"I'll keep this one as a souvenir," Grant said patting the thong around his head. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing really loud. That would probably bring us some attention, and that would be really bad! I mimicked Grant and wrapped the pretty hot pink thong on my head. And I put the stringy parts around my ear so that it wouldn't fall off.

"There! AHAHA!" Grant whisper yelled. Literally, hundreds of pairs of clothes laid strewed across the floor. We are dead men! Mchenry must've had a lot of crap in her closest! You couldn't see any of the carpet, it was noting but clothes.

"Did anyone bring bugs?" I asked. Jonas grinned and held out a handful.

"Always come prepared." After we bugged the room, Grant went for the clothes, yeah, he bugged clothes. What a fucking pervert, I like the way he thinks. I also started bugging Cammie's clothes. And soon, all of us were doing it.

"Let's leave, I have a feeling we don't want to be here when they see this!" Grant snickered as he walked out of the room with the thong still wrapped around his head. I had stuck Cammie's into my pocket. It's better then on my head, where anyone can see it.

"I dare you to run around the whole school once with that thong on your head!" Blue Eyes dared. Grant smiled viciously.

"Your on! But first, let's get back to the room and wait until the girl's get back!"

*** * ***

**Cammie's POV**

Eventually we got bored of wandering the school and talking about random topics. So we started back for the room.

"I wonder what the boys are thinking." Bex said. Macey grinned at Bex, and nodded comprehensively. "Do you think that they'll find out that we're toying with them?" Macey shrugged and continued walking.

"Yeah, what if they do? But, they will eventually. They are after all, spies." I reminded them. Well, I knew they already perfectly well know that. There's not a rule against it though so, whatever.

"_Really_ Cammie?! I think we- WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?" Macey screamed. I stood there, gapping at all the clothes, _our clothes, _that were strewn across the floor. Not just jeans and shirts, but our undergarments as well.

"WHO? WHO DID THIS!" Bex yelled as she started picking up all the clothes that she thought were hers. We all looked at each other, and I knew we were thinking the exact same thing; boys.

"It's war," Bex smiled menacingly. Oh, God. She scares me when she does that. "If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get."

"Yes, it's going to be a hell of a ride." Macey said between clenched teeth as she picked up her hutchie skirt, and pink flat tops.

* * *

**Ooooh! Getting down and dirty! No, not really... maybe... guess your just going to have to reveiw to get me to update, and then have to read what happens next! Hope you liked it! Love you! Byeee! 5 REVEIWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **

**!~Julie~!**


	8. Rules

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter! But what is in store you make up for it! =] It might take a bit longer than usual to write the next chapter though, if it all goes according to plan!**

**I do not own the GG series!**

**

* * *

**

Previous Chapter

"-WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?" Macey screamed. I stood there, gapping at all the clothes, _our _clothes, that were strewn across the floor. Not just jeans and shirts, but our undergarments as well.

"WHO? WHO DID THIS!" Bex yelled as she started picking up all the clothes that she thought were hers. We all looked at each other, and I knew we were thinking the exact same thing; boys.

"It's war," Bex smiled menacingly. Oh, God. She scares me when she does that. "If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get."

"Yes, it's going to be a hell of a ride." Macey said between clenched teeth as she picked up her hutchie skirt, and pink flat tops.

**Chapter Eight**

**Cammie's POV**

Macey was getting paranoid. Bex and her are arguing about who's pink tank top it was that was in Bex's hand. I couldn't understand why the boys would go this far, maybe it was because of that stupid stunt we pulled on them with ignoring them today. I totally understand, it probably drove them insane.

"It's mine, Bex!" Macey growled. Bex narrowed her eyes and tugged on the shirt once more. "Stop! It's going to-" _Ripppp_! Oh, shit. I watched as the shirt ripped in half, well, now they can each have a part of it. Macey looked at her piece, and she looked pissed. She pointed a manicured finger at Bex.

"_You _ruined my shirt!" Macey shrieked. Bex threw the torn shirt on the floor and crossed her arms. She looked as equally pissed as Macey. This isn't going to be pretty.

"ME? I didn't rip the shirt! You did! Don't just go blaming people, Macey!" Bex hissed.

"I'm not!" Macey spat. "Why would I rip my own shirt, Baxter?" Macey shot. Bex stepped a bit closer, but with her hands now clenched into fists at her side. If Macey doesn't shut up, sooner or later Bex will loose it and crush her into small bits. I pushed myself in between them, and held out my hands so that they would stop.

"Just think, if it weren't for the boys. This would've never of happened." Macey suddenly said. Bex considered this and leaned back. Oh, hell. What are they thinking about now? They had on hose creepy smiles they get when they get on of 'those' ideas.

"Yeah, your right Mace! So what we should be doing right now is thinking about a game plan. For revenge none of the less." Macey nodded and resumed searching the room for her clothes. Which was like half of what was here. That's a _lot_ of clothes, then again, it _is_ Macey Mchenry.

"Er, right? And what do you propose we do?" I questioned. .

"Oh, there's a variety of things we can do to them, destroy, avoid, annoy. Various things. I think we should start out small, then hit 'em with a big one!" Macey explained. Bex placed her hand on her chin, that's her thinking face.

"Yeah, they won't see it coming. Now all we need is the pranks, which will be?" Bex asked as she picked up one of her orange bras. Don't ask me why they're orange, Bex just like's flashy underwear. Even though nobody sees it, I hope. That is utterly disturbing…

"Hm, how about silly string?" Liz suggested from over her lap top. She's already picked up all her clothes, which isn't much at all. I have more then her, but not by much.

"Silly string? Really?! That's too… beginner. We need something a bit bigger. Like stealing their underwear." Macey suggested. Why the hell would I want to touch their nasty underwear? I don't even want to know where those have been. "Every pair, so that they'll have to wear the same ones for a longtime." Ewe, that is just gross. I like it!

"Where's my favorite red thong?" Bex asked. Oh, yeah. Wait, where's _my_ favorite hot pink thong? They didn't…

"The fucking perverts took them," Bex scowled. I almost laughed, but my favorite thong was missing as well. _Nobody_ takes my favorite hot pink thong. Hell, no!

**Zach's POV**

"Did you hear Mchenry scream? I think I felt the earth shook, just a feeling." Grant chuckled. He still had that thong on his head, and so did I. I wonder if I'll ever give it back, probably not. I laughed with the rest of the boys as we sat onto our beds.

"I bet as soon as they see, they'll instantly think it was our fault. Which it is, but still." Jonas said.

"Yeah, and your point is? That's what they get for trying to avoid us like that, which is totally uncool. Especially since Bex and I made out just the other day. You can't do that and then avoid them the other day, can you?" Uh, hell no. Cammie sort of did the same, I guess not really though since it was me who ditched and not her. But, hey, I was just doing what she said.

"Yeah, have you even spoke to Liz at all?" I asked Jonas. He blushed slightly and shook his head. This dude is so slow. He's never going to get a girlfriend the way he's rolling.

"Let me give you some pointers," Grant started. "Number one, stay on their good side or you'll get bitch slapped. Number two, don't _ever_ underestimate them. Don't ask why, just don't do it. Number three, don't complain, and listen to what they say. Or pretend to the best way you can. Chicks get pissy when they find out that your not listening.

"How do you know all this crap, Grant? How many girls have you been with?" I asked. I'm a spy, yes, but I don't get into my best friend's life. My girlfriend is a whole different thing though, I want to know every detail of their life. I've only had one girlfriend, and that's Cammie. I know what your thinking, how could that be? Since I'm so irresistible. I've just been waiting for the right girl, that's just all. That's Cammie if you haven't cached on.

"More than you have had," Grant laughed when he saw my expression. Which was probably a mix of embarrassment and rage. He's really good at pissing people off, I know that by experiment. I through a pillow at him, which he thoroughly dodged. I was so damn close!

"When do you think they'll do it?" Grant asked.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"You know, try to get back at us. They're girls, let alone Gallagher Girls. We're dead meat if they know that it really was us. Which you know that the do know that it was us, so, we're fucking screwed!" Grant faked panic.

"I wouldn't mind getting screwed," Blue Eyes muttered.

"In your dreams, dude. Nobodies going to sleep with you, and besides I didn't mean it _that _way you pervert." Grant teased.

"I'm not the pervert! You do remember that there's a thong on your head, right?" Blue Eyes glared. Grant smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Yeah, but I was born a pervert. Get over it," Grant laughed. That could explain a lot. The first time I met Grant, he was trying to look under some girls skirt on a practice mission. He does that on pretty much every mission now. You kind of _have _to get used to it.

**Cammie's POV**

The room's floor was finally spotless, or better then it was. There was still a bit of trash here and there but that was there before this happened.

"When should we go?" Liz asked.

"Soon, maybe? We want to do it when the least expect it." Macey said.

"They're spies," I pointed out.

"I know," Macey grumbled.

"Then?" I waited.

"We should wait until they think we're not going to get them back," Bex said.

"Then what should we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"This wanting game isn't working, we can talk to them and stuff. No flirting, or any touching." Macey said.

"Then isn't it still the want game? They do _want _it." I said matter-of-factly. It's true, boy's are all for the body. I guess it's alright though, since girl's are always drooling over boys.

"I guess, then we're still playing but with twisted rules." Liz said. "Okay, that will be easy enough."

"For you, your not actually going out with anyone. But Cammie and I on the other hand are_. _This will be _much _harder then it will for you, Liz." Bex also pointed out. It's true, it will be much harder for she and I since we actually _have _boyfriends. And with boyfriends, comes wants and touching_. _

"Holding hands?" I asked. Macey grinned, why does she have to do that?

"That's a type of touching, Cam. It still counts, that would be against the game rules." Macey said. How am I supposed to not hold Zach's hand? Or kiss him? I'll just have to sneak it. "Sorry, Cammie baby, but that's how the game goes. All in favor?" I raised my hand like everyone else, but I refused to stay away rom Zach like that. I'm a hormone filled teenager, what can you expect_?_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will drive you a bit crazy because I plan to put some crazy shit in it! Hehe =] I bet you'll love it though! And thank you so much for all the reveiws, I didn't think I'd get 5 reveiws as fast as I did. I have a hard time trying to get you an updae! Keep updating and the chapters will come! Thanks! Love you!**


	9. Someone's A Bit Excited

**This chapter is really weird, and... gross. Hehe, hope you enjoy! It's 8 reveiws for an update now! LOVE YOU! Thanks =]**

**~I deffinitly don't own this wonderful series~**

**

* * *

**

Previous Chapter

"This wanting game isn't working, we can talk to them and stuff. No flirting, or any touching." Macey said.

"Then isn't it still the want game? They do _want _it." I said matter-of-factly. It's true, boy's are all for the body. I guess it's alright though, since girl's are always drooling over boys.

"I guess, then we're still playing but with twisted rules." Liz said. "Okay, that will be easy enough."

"For you, your not actually going out with anyone. But Cammie and I on the other hand do. This will be much harder then it will for you, Liz." Bex also pointed out. It's true, it will be much harder for she and I since we actually have boyfriends. And with boyfriends, comes wants and touching.

"Holding hands?" I asked. Macey grinned, why does she have to do that?

"That's a type of touching, Cam. It still counts, that would be against the game rules." Macey said. How am I supposed to not hold Zach's hand? Or kiss him? I'll just have to sneak it. "Sorry, Cammie baby, but that's how the game goes. All in favor?" I raised my hand like everyone else, but I refused to stay away from Zach like that. I'm a hormone filled teenager, what can you expect?

**Chapter Nine**

**Cammie's POV**

So the idea was to start talking to the boys again, but avoid all other contact. Not a chance. I doubt Bex could do it, I mean, it _is _Bex. I grinned a flirty one just like the girls told me to, we were also walking in a funny way. Not funny, sexy. Swinging our hips in rhythm, we walked outside to the back of the school. We have about two acres of plain grass on the back of the school. Where we sometimes practice, but now we were just going out here for some fun. Everyone was out here, all 1, 247 kids. It's a lot, but our school is huge. I guess that's why the other people in Roseville think we're so snotty and rich. Rich was true, but snotty only included some of us. Like Tina Walters. Speaking of that whore…

"Hey, Zachary," she said in a flirty voice. Zach saw me coming and smiled. He looked at Tina, and leaned in. He's doing this just to annoy the crap out of me that little piece of-

"Hey, Tina," Zach greeted flirtatiously. I cringed, he is my boyfriend, I think. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I stopped at the wooden benches where the boys were sitting at. Zach looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked when he saw the annoying look in my eyes. I admit it, me, Cameron Anne Morgan, is jealous of Tina Walters. That's just sad.

"So, Zach I wanted to ask if you want to go to town with me next time we go." She asked in an extremely flirty voice. I looked at my friends,, who were looking at me. I know this is against rules, but hey, that bitch is flirting with my man. I stepped forward with a hard look on my face.

"Sorry Tina, Goode is mine." I hissed. I smiled and walked over to Zach. He was sitting down on the couch. I put my legs on each of his sides and leaned in to kiss him. He chuckled as I wrapped my hands around his next and pulled him closer to me. I smiled as I kept kissing him, he was also kissing me back. I heard Tina growl, she stomped off.

"I knew you would stop her, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered against my neck. His breath tickled my skin and I shivered. Not from the wind, though. Then I felt somebody pulling me off Zach, trying to at least. I grabbed Zach harder, and smashed my body against his. I'm not getting off of him. I noticed it was Bex who was trying to pull me off. I pouted and pleaded. She sighed and nodded.

"Only for today, tomorrow, _it _officially starts." Bex announced. I smiled and saw the boys had a confused look on their faces. Even Zach, who I used to think knew everything. Ha, who's the smart one now? All the girls, us four, were smiling knowingly while the boys sat dumbfounded. All us girls laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough, let's go Grant." Bex said. Grant shrugged and smiled as he walked over to Bex. She hooked an arm around his and dragged him to a spot under a tree. Liz and Jonas walked off holding hands while blushing furiously. Macey walked off too, probably boy hunting. I looked back at Zach. I hugged him tightly. He grabbed each side of my waist and pulled me even closer, if that was possible.

"I love you," He whispered. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy at the three words. I smiled hugely as I closed my eyes and laid my head against the love of my life's shoulders.

"I love you, too Zach," I kissed his neck. We sat like that for a while. Me laying in his lap with my head resting on his broad should. He arms wrapped protectively around me, and his head laying on mine. I felt like a little girl again. I used to sit like this with my dad, who's not here anymore… I breathed unevenly as I felt the hole in my heart. I held Zach tighter as I tried not to let the tears spill.

**Rachel Morgan's POV (Headmistress)**

I was scanning the grounds when I spotted my Cammie and Zach sitting in a very inappropriate position. Then just as the anger came, it faded. Dim memories of the past began to unravel in my head. All the times my husband sat with her like that on park benches. Or on the couch when she was sad, or lonely. He would hold her the exact same way Zach is doing.

"Rachel, we should stop them." said Joe Solomon. I stuck out my arm, and blocked his way. I couldn't let him stop them, I also missed the ways he held me, but he's gone now. I can see they way Cammie is holding onto him, desperately. Like no tomorrow, but as a spy, you always feel that way. Cammie had her eyes squeezed shut, and I knew that she was thinking the same things. Feeling the same emotions. I couldn't bring myself to stop her, I just couldn't.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie's grip on me was tight, and I could hear her uneven breathing. Her body also felt stiff, I was worried. Did I do something to upset her?

"Cammie? Are you okay?" I asked concern strong in my voice. I felt something wet on my shoulder, and identified it to be the tears of the girl I loved so dearly. The one I couldn't stand crying. "Cammie?" She grabbed a hunk of my shirt.

"My d-dad used to hold me this w-way before h-he… h-he…" Cammie cried. Oh, I understand now. Her father must've held her the same way before he disappeared. I knew how she felt, I went through the same thing.

"Oh, Cammie," I whispered sympathetically. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, but she kissed me back on the lips. Kissing her back hungrily she lifted her head up off my shoulders as she crushed her lips to mine. With every touch comes a feeling I only get when I kiss her. It's strong, and it's feels so…_ right_. We pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, there was more sparkles in her eyes then usual. I kissed her one last time before we heard the sound of whistles. It was time to go back in. Cammie and I walked hand in hand as we walked into the building, not bothering to look for our friends.

"Let's take a walk," I said. Cammie smiled and that's just what we did. Cammie and I walked the corridors of Gallagher for 1 hour, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds. It was nice and sweet, then we went to my room. Nobody else was in here. It was just us, alone.

**Cammie's POV**

I felt excited for some reason when I noticed it was just Zach and me in his room. I smiled though, and he smirked that cute smirk of his. Every time he smirks, I practically swoon. I blushed when I noticed it, Zach chuckled and took both my hands into his. His hands were so warm against mine. I didn't try fighting the need I had to kiss him. Because I leaned into his lap and kissed him right smack in the middle of his lips. He seemed a little bit surprised at first, but then kissed me with more force. He placed his hands carefully on my waist. Helping him pull me closer. Our bodies were smashed against each others just like on the bench.

Zach opened his mouth and before thinking I put my tongue in his mouth. It felt so right, and it felt so good that I didn't want to stop. So I kept going. I was standing on my knees and I kissed him hard enough to make us fall back and onto the mattress. I was on top of him, so I put my hands on each side of his cute face and kept the kiss going. His hands were going lower and lower. Leaving a warm trail behind them. I sighed in pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot. Zach chuckled but didn't break the kiss. I carefully trailed my hands down his sides until I got to the bottom of his shirt, and started to pull it off. When I pulled it all the way off I threw it on the ground. His chest was magnificent, he had a 6-pack! I marveled over his chest for a while, but then was interrupted by the owner of that chest's lips.

"Mmm…" I moaned as he slowly slid off my top. His hands trailed over my flat stomach and then over my bra which made me gasp. He placed his hands on my chest and slid them from their to my back, his hand unclipped my bra-

"Not in my bed! Not in MY bed!" yelled Grant. I gasped and turned around to see the amused faces of Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Mike looked a bit flustered, though, not amused. I knew my face was dark red from blushing. Zach and I were on top of each other, with no shirts on, and my bra was undone.

"Umm…" I mumbled nervously. Everyone laughed except for Zach, Mike, and I. Wait, Mike? I lifted myself up, but remembered my bra was undone. But I remembered too late because my bra fell off and was now laying on the floor. Grant, Jonas, and Mike stopped laughing and stared. Until the rest of the girls smacked them. Hard. Even Zach was staring, but I didn't mind in the least. He scowled at his roommates and hugged me close. Making my bare breasts touch Zach's bare chest.

"I bet you love the feeling of that!" Grant yelled humorously. The laughing stopped when we heard the sound of footsteps. "Shit! Get your clothes back on you two!" Grant said as he shut the door again. I licked Zach's bottom lip before pulling away, he groaned but sighed and also stood up. I strapped my bra on, and then slid into my shirt. Zach was already dressed as was watching me. I blushed and went into his arms. His hand held my head gently as he kissed me.

"Are you guys done yet? That was Solomon! He walked past us though so- Go Zach!" Grant laughed as he saw us making out from the door. God, he is so annoying, and he ruins everything. I started pouting when Zach pulled away. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come on, Cammie. We have some things to 'discuss'" Bex smiled. Aw, man! I frowned and gave Zach one more kiss before leaving the room.

**Zach's POV**

"Damn, man! You've already gotten to second base with Cammie! I haven't with Bex yet. I don't even think Jonas has reached base 1." Grant laughed at the last part. Jonas narrowed his eyes at Grant.

"I've already kissed, Liz." Jonas announced. I so didn't see that coming. I wondered what the rest of them were doing while Cammie and I were, um, playing around. I laughed to myself mentally. Grant was trying to hold back a laugh, I could see it in his eyes. "I did!" Jonas yelled blushing furiously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but we both didn't get nearly as far as Zach did with Cammie! If you knock her up… oh, shit man, talk about hell." Grant chuckled. What if Cammie and I do go too far, and I get her pregnant? She and I would get in so much trouble, it could seriously affect are future careers. Besides, I'm not even close to being ready to have a family, yet. I love Cammie with every cell and bone in my body, but I'm- _we're_ too young to have sex. Unprotected at least…

"We'll have to get condoms the next time we go to town," Grant said. I _was_ going to say the same thing. It would be the smartest, and maybe Cammie and I can go farther if we're both protected. I don't want our careers to crash because I was too impatient for sex.

"Sex-crazed!" Grant laughed and pointed at me.

"What?! How?" I asked, irritated. Grant doubled over in laughter then stood up with the biggest smile on his face. He then pointed at something below my waist and started laughing again. I looked down. _Oh, SHIT!_

"B-BONER!" Grant laughed. I covered up my little friend and looked down, filled with embarrassment beyond believe. Everyone was crying because they were laughing so hard, everyone except me.

* * *

**I don't know what made me write this, but I laughed! Hehe :] Hope you liked it! Since I'm having a hard time keeping up with updating on all my stories, I've brought up the amount of reveiws I got! It is 8 reveiws for an update now! Wish me luck on my NWEA tests! LOVE YOU!**


	10. An FYI Note

**Hey guys! I am ****NOT**** in elementary school, my sister dared me to put that on my story to see **

**people's reaction, and I didn't want to back out so I did it. I am really sorry about that, I'll try **

**making it up to you by updating as much as I can today. Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**

**~ Julz ~**


	11. Not A Virgin

**I made up this chapter as I went. I think it turned out pretty good, my opinion of course. What matters more is your opinion! So reveiw please! Thanks! =]**

**~I do not own this series~**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter**

"We'll have to get condoms the next time we go to town," Grant said. I _was_ going to say the same thing. It would be the smartest, and maybe Cammie and I can go farther if we're both protected. I don't want our careers to crash because I was too impatient for sex.

"Sex-crazed!" Grant laughed and pointed at me.

"What?! How?" I asked, irritated. Grant doubled over in laughter then stood up with the biggest smile on his face. He then pointed at something below my waist and started laughing again. I looked down. _Oh, SHIT!_

"B-BONER!" Grant laughed. I covered up my little friend and looked down, filled with embarrassment beyond believe. Everyone was crying because they were laughing so hard, everyone except me.

**Chapter Ten**

**Cammie's POV**

I kept my eyes forward, trying really hard to ignore the amused eyes of my roommates. The were following me to our room, giggling behind my back. I wasn't mad, I was embarrassed is all. I mean, they walked into Zach's and my 'fun time'. I would've been freaking out if I found my friends doing that. Not giggling about it. We reached our room, and I nervously walked in. Expecting the worse.

"So how was it?" Macey was first to asked. Bex raised one of her eyebrows and leaned in closer like the rest of my girls. I took a deep breath but couldn't help the small blush.

"It was… nice." I blushed darker. The girls giggled and I smiled shyly. It was great, not nice. No wait, it was amazing.

"Cammie, don't you think it's too early to be having, you know, _sex_?" Liz whispered. I was about to protest before I thought about it. It was too young for me, but it was so tempting. I won't let things get too far out of hands next time. I nodded and looked at Liz with a reassuring smile.

"Your right," I agreed. Liz smiled back and I saw her posture relax. I saw Bex's expression turn disappointed. It would be the smartest things to do, getting pregnant as a spy at this age isn't a good idea. My career is important to me, this could douse my chances.

"Yeah, I guess your right, Liz. I wonder how Zach will react to that, because you know how boys can get when it comes to this." Macey said. "They tend to get a bit picky." We all agreed.

"Have you guys already lost you-" I started to say.

"Whoa there, Cammie! Hell, no! Your the one who's gotten the farthest!" Bex pointed out. I nodded, feeling a bit weird that I was the one who's gotten the farthest. I looked at Macey, and noticed that her face was bright red.

"Macey?" I asked. She blinked and looked at me with an uneasy smile.

"See, well, um…" She started. "I've already, um, had it." She gulped. I felt my eyes grow wide as I stared at the girl. I knew Bex and Liz was doing the same thing, because I shared glances with them. Macey was turned from blushing, to sadness. I felt pity for her, I don't know why though. I just never thought about her already having it.

"Did you use protection?" Bex whispered softly. Macey's eyes had tears in them now, and she shook he head no. All of our breaths caught. Macey started crying, so we all sat next to her and comforted her the best way we could.

"Have you taken a test?" Liz asked. Macey started crying harder, and once again shook her head. I met eyes with Bex, who was obviously concerned about Macey. Then again, we all are. "We should get some, to make sure she's no… you know."

"Y-yeah," Bex agreed. "That would be best. We should-" There was a knock on the door. I stood up and quietly walked up to the door. Opening it to see an amused Solomon.

"Yes?" I questioned. He didn't hear anything, right?

"Ms. Morgan, the Headmistress would like to have a few words with you." He said laughingly. I tilted my head sideways, and arched my eyebrows. Solomon chuckled and walked off mysteriously. HE can be so annoying at times.

"O-okay? I'll be back you guys. Macey, I'll be back in a bit." I said. They all nodded. I quietly walked down the corridors of Gallagher towards my Mom's office. When I reached it, I softly knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," Mom answered from inside. I carefully walked in, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my Mom's desk. She had a serious look on her face. "Cameron." Oh, god. What did I do now? "I've noticed that you've created a relationship with Goode. I do not mind, but there are a few things I must clear with you. I have noticed that you guys are serious about this relationship. So it is my job as a mother to, err, talk to you about sex and make sure that you are being smart." Oh, god. Please, please, please no.

"Mom!" I groaned, my throat was tight.

"Cammie, I'm serious. I don't like talking about this either, so just be quiet and pay attention and this will be over soon. I'm really hoping you haven't or won't loose your virginity at this young of an age. Your not 16 quite yet. So if you make that stupid-" she took a deep breath, "- I mean dumb mistake of taking the chances of having sex. Just please, Cammie, make sure you use protection. Though, I do expect you to be responsible, and to not have sex at this young of an age." I felt really uncomfortable, even though I'm really close to my Mom. I swarmed in my seat.

"I know, Mom," I whispered. She nodded, she still had that serious look in her eyes. They just made me squirm more. "About turning 16... Can I have a party? Here in Gallagher?" Mom's was lightened up again, she flashed a white smile.

"Um, sure Cammie." Mom said.

"Thanks!" I said cheerily. Mom smiled wider, then shooed me out of her office. I jogged back to my room, and saw that Macey was sill crying. My good mood plummeted, and the sadness of my friend's mistake came back. I started patting Macey comfortably. I wanted to tell her it would all be okay, I wanted to promise her that she wasn't pregnant, but I didn't know if I could keep that promise.

"We'll be here for you, no matter how things turn out." I promised. That's the only promise I could keep. I _will _keep my promise_. _

* * *

**I suprised myself with this chapter, lol. I hope you like it! Thanks, love you! ReVeIw! =]**


	12. Pregnancy Tests

**Geez, my eyes hurt! I am so tired! Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter. Hopefully these two chapters make up for that stupid dare I had to do. Also, I will start asking questions on my stories. Right answers equal even faster updates! 10 reveiws gets you an update! So REVEIW!**

**QuEsTiOn!: Who were all the members of the Beatles? Name all 4! **

**~I do not own this series~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

I jogged back to my room, and saw that Macey was sill crying. My good mood plummeted, and the sadness of my friend's mistake came back. I started patting Macey comfortably. I wanted to tell her it would all be okay, I wanted to promise her that she wasn't pregnant, but I didn't know if I could keep that promise.

"We'll be here for you, no matter how things turn out." I promised. That's the only promise I could keep. I _will _keep my promise.

**Chapter Eleven **

**Cammie's POV**

The most frightening thing is to find out that your 16 year old friend might be pregnant. I'm turning sixteen tomorrow, but now that this was in the way I decided to wait to have a party later this week. Macey's problem is way more important than some party.

"We'll sneak out of school today, and get some pregnancy tests." Bex planned. Liz, Bex, Macey and I nodded. Macey now had an empty look on her face, except her eyes. They were filled with dread and regret, I knew she was going through a hard time. "I say we leave in approximately one hour. I don't think we should wait anymore. This is serious, and the faster we know, the better." Bex explained.

"Yeah," Liz and I mumbled at the same time. As soon as I met the miserable eyes of Macey Mchenry I stood up and said, "Let's go now." Bex and Liz's head looked up to meet my eyes. They still looked worried and desperate.

"Cammie," Bex said softly. "Maybe we should wait, I mean we're going to be sneaking out of the school. It's dangerous, you know. I want to have time to prepare." There's nothing to prepare for. You walk through the halls, go into my secret passage way, and climb out and jump over the wall. That's it. To a normal teenager it might sound difficult, but for us it's not hard at all. Except for that we have to make sure we don't set off the alarms.

"What do we need to prepare, Bex? Let's just go! As you said, the faster we know the better." I pointed out. Bex and Liz exchanged looks, the both looked nervously at Macey. Who was staring blankly out the window. The more I look at her, the more I want to know. Like I once said before, curiosity is a powerful thing.

"Okay," Bex agreed. Liz nodded and stood up to walk over to her computer that was sitting on the desk. "Let's get ready then. Macey and Liz, you will stay here and talk to us through comms." Macey didn't move or even look at Bex. Was she paying attention to any of this? "O-okay, then Liz will then." Bex changed her mind. Bex and I stood up and changed into some regular clothes so that we would blend in. I wore a mini skirt with the end in between my thighs and knees. With a kind of tight hot pink Hollister t-shirt. I slipped on some black flip flops. I brushed my hair and made sure my make up was good. I was ready. I met Bex at the door, and have her an encouraging smile.

"Okay, we're going now." Bex said. Liz nodded, and Macey of course kept her eyes glued to the window. Liz glared worriedly at Macey, and then back to us.

"We'll be back soon," I promised as Bex and I stepped outside of the room. Bex was wearing knee length caprice with a red Abercrombie shirt. She had also wore black flip flops. We top toed through the corridors, and listened closely. We didn't want to get caught, obviously. We were close to my favorite secret passage way when I felt something shift behind me. Bex and I stopped breathing, and froze in our tracks. The moving slowly quieted.

"Come on!" I whispered to her. She followed me to the brick wall and stared confusingly at me. I sighed and touched certain bricks with the tip of my pointer fingers. 7 bricks later, a door appeared. Bex quietly gasped and gave me a smile and thumbs up. We walked into the passageway, and the door shut behind us. I

"Where are we going to get- oh, wow that's really obvious." Bex laughed pointing at the door at the wall. They could've hid it or something, not just make it obvious were the exit was. Did they really think we are that stupid?

"Yeah, now come on." I whispered back. Bex followed me to the door as I stuck a hair pin into the lock and it clicked open. We stepped out, and the force of the sun's raze hit us. I covered my eyes from the fierce light of the sun and so did Bex. We sprinted to the huge wall of Gallagher I put my hands together, and kneeled on one foot, cheerleader style. Bex hopped onto my foot, with me squinting, she jumped high and landed gracefully on the top of the wall. I held my hands out and she pulled me up. I flew into the air and also landed gracefully onto the top of the wall. We shared smiles.

"Let's go," I said. We jumped off and landed on our feet in front of the Gallagher Wall. We walked casually towards the pharmacy.

"I wonder, if she's pregnant, who the dad is…" Bex whispered. I would want to know that, too. I think it would make matters worse if we asked Macey in her current state. I don't want to make her more upset then she is. If she can get any worse, she's already so desperate and miserable. It's killing all of us, not just her.

"We should ask her later, when she's back to normal." I suggested.

"Yeah," Bex agreed. When I saw the sign reading _pharmacy_ from across the park I looked at Bex and smiled.

"I'll race yah!" I said. Bex smiled evilly and we both broke into a run. We were there in 24 seconds. I was, Bex came in at 21 seconds.

"Beat cha!" I laughed. Bex laughed and pushed me in a friendly way. We walked into the pharmacy and automatically our moods feel. Bex and I looked through the isles and then we eventually found the pregnancy test. We bought four different kinds, and walked out with the plastic bag hanging from my wrist.

"What do you got there, Cammie?" I heard a familiar voice say. I saw Dillon and his friends walking up to Bex and me. I saw Bex narrow her eyes at the familiar boy. He checked out Bex from what I could tell. His eyes traveled up and down her body, Bex stiffened beside me.

"Hey, Josh!" Dillon called. I froze and desperately tugged on Bex's arm. She looked at me and saw the hurt in my eyes. She and I started walking away, but not before I heard the voice that brings the hole back into my heart every time I hear it. "C-Cammie?" I faintly heard Josh stutter. My pace quickened and Bex and I were soon back at the Gallagher Girl Wall. We jumped it just as we did before, and appeared on the other side.

"Cammie," I heard someone say behind me. I swirled around to meet eyes with nobody other then Zachary Goode. "Where did you go? Were you looking for Jimmy?" Zach hissed his name. Zach's face looked angry, but you could see the hurt inside his gorgeous brown eyes.

"No, Zach. I'm over Josh, your mine now. We had to run some errands, that's all." I answered. I stepped closer to Zach, and gave him a big hug before letting go. "It's a girl thing," I smiled. Zach looked into my eyes, and then laughed.

"If Macey's pregnant…" Zach trailed on. I was sad at first, then I felt confused. I just realized something.

"How do you know about Macey?" I asked suspiciously. Zach smirked and pointed to himself.

"Spy," he whispered before giving me a peck o the cheek and then disappearing like the pavement artist he is.

"Stalker!" Bex sang. We laughed then quickly headed back into the school. Going through the passageway, through the corridors, and to our room. Where Macey still sat staring blankly at the window.

"Macey," I whispered softly. "Here, we got you some pregnancy test. You should-" Macey grabbed the bag out off my writs and scurried to the bathroom. We all starred, startled a bit, at the closed door. After 2 minutes and 35 seconds I got more worried. If that was possible.

"What d-does this m-mean?" Macey came out asking. We huddled around her and looked at the test. It looked like a plus sign with an extra line across. We didn't know what it meant though. Then I got an idea.

"Since boys can't get pregnant. We should get one of them to whiz in a cup so we can test it. So we can compare them. If they're the same, she's not pregnant, if they're different…" I trailed. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Bex, come on." I said. We walked down to the boy's room.

**Zach's POV**

I heard a soft knock on the door when I opened it I found Cammie and Bex standing there. With a plastic cup in Bex's hand. Why the hell would the have that with them? Grant came over and smiled at Bex, she just glared back.

"Newman, we have a favor to ask you." Bex said. Grant raised his eyebrows and smiled. Bex sighed with an annoying hint in her tone. Cammie smirked and looked at me. I smiled, and she smiled back. "This here cup is for you, we need you to give us a sample of your, uh, urine." Bex said uncomfortably. The guys all looked at each other and laughed. Cammie looked annoyed now.

"why?" Grant laughed. Bex munched him in the shoulder and he rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, why do I need to pee in the cup?"

"Listen here. Macey might think that she's pregnant since when she had sex she didn't use protection. The reason we left school today was to buy her some pregnancy tests. She took them, and we're not sure what the little pictures say. So, since boys can't have babies we knew if you took a pregnancy test it would come out negative. So, we need some." Bex sighed.

"Well, okay." Grant said. His hands went to his pant's zipper. He started unzipping it.

"WHOA! Grant! Not HERE!" Bex yelled. Grant smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Your missing out, back your choice." He grabbed the cup and went into the bathroom. After a few awkward seconds he came back out with the cup filled with pee. Ewe. Bex scowled at the cup, she looked at Cammie. Cammie backed up and held her hands up. Bex groaned and carefully made sure not to drop it.

"There, new and fresh." Grant said happily. I gave him a disgusted look, but he just smiled. Overconfident, perverted, fool. Bex and Cammie nodded, after that, they left.

"fine, don't say thanks!" Grant yelled with fake hurt. I was worried for Macey. If she's going to have a baby, it could ruin her career as a spy. She's in deep dog shit.

"I hope Mchenry isn't Pringles." Jonas muttered from his lap top. I raised my eyebrows.

"Pringles?" I asked.

"Pringles is codename for pregnant," Jonas explained. I was still confused, but I nodded anyways.

"Yeah," I agreed. Hopefully.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex and I rushed back with the cup of, yes, urine. Grant's urine. When we reached the room we stuck a test in the pee, and waited approximately 5 minutes until we checked it. We compared them.

"N-n-no!" Macey cried, terrified.

The pictures were different, meaning that Macey is indeed pregnant. What were we going to do? Macey will be in big trouble if my Mom finds out. Which she will have to eventually. Also, Macey could've possibly thrown away her chances at becoming a reliable spy. Also, who was the father?

* * *

**Good question, Cammie. Who is the father? Your going to have to keep reveiwng and reading to see! Hope you liked the chapter! Love ya, Bye!**


	13. An Event

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with catching up on other stories, and school projects. Also, my computer still is denying to work correctly, so by any chance if there is a part missing please tell me so that I can fix it! I'm very very very sorry if there is! Thank you so much, I love you all!**

**!~I do not own this series~!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Bex and I rushed back with the cup of, yes, urine. Grant's urine. When we reached the room we stuck a test in the pee, and waited approximately 5 minutes until we checked it. We compared them.

"N-n-no!" Macey cried, terrified.

The pictures were different, meaning that Macey is indeed pregnant. What were we going to do? Macey will be in big trouble if my Mom finds out. Which she will have to eventually. Also, Macey could've possibly thrown away her chances at becoming a reliable spy. Also, who was the father?

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie's POV**

Bex, Liz, and I all sat behind a very still Macey. She's been like this for the past several hours, and yesterday since we found out the truth. A very sad, and unbelievable truth.

"It's okay, Mace. I mean. we'll help you get through this. Gallagher Girls stick together, no matter what may happen. We're here, we'll take care of you and the baby." Bex choked out the last word.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." I agreed. Macey's frame was shaking, her skin was pale and cold, it was almost unbearable to look at her. She turned around, her eyeliner and mascara running down her face as tears streamed down. Her lips quivered, and her hair was like I've never seen before. She was a horrendous sight, but can you really blame her? She was also so very young, all you could do was feel bad for the girl.

"Re-Really?" she sniffed. We all nodded and she jumped at us. Giving us a huge hug, us hugging her back with just as much enthusiasm. There was still something picking at my mind.

"So, w-who's the, uh, daddy?" Bex asked like she knew what I was thinking. I bet you the were all thinking the exact same thing though. I felt Macey stiffen, and she stopped breathing. I tried patting her back, but she recoiled at the touch. She sat horror struck in the corner. Bex looked panic, her arms were up in a I-surrender-way. "I didn't mean to.. I just.. I'm sorry!" Bex said, her voice taking a defending edge.

"No-no, it's alright. I'll explain." Macey said. She took a few minutes to wipe off all the tears that still stained her cheeks, and she managed to calm her breathing. "My father and mother are very good friends with this family. The family, their father also wants to run for vice president. So, we've been getting together and talking, overlooking things. Just normal stuff like that." she said. I'm not sure where she's getting at, but if she's saying it, it must mean it has something to do with all this. So I leaned in closer, and paid more attention.

"And well, I guess my dad had something for his opponent's wife because he-he…" Macey's voice was barley above a whisper. "He cheated on my mother with her, and since my dad and I are really close and all I freaked. I-I did something stupid. I went to a b-bar, even though I wasn't at age, but s it was just too easy to get in. I didn't go alone though, I went with the son of the women my father cheated on. Preston Winters, he also was upset about his mom's cheating. So we got in, got d-drunk, and sort of just.." Macey twitched. "… did it…." Macey started to burst into tears again.

"Oh, Macey.." Liz cried as she hugged Macey. I was too stunned to say or do anything. I was really pissed at Macey's father at the moment. Though, I couldn't help but to blame Macey for a sliver of it. Couldn't she just go up to him and tell him she knows, and how she feels about it? Talk it over, or something other then getting drunk and having sex. I thought we taught her better then this. I took a slow breathe and gently hugged Macey.

"I guess we all make some dumb choices," I said. Macey cringed and started to cry harder. "I'm sorry! It's just I thought you would do something smarter then that. But we'll handle it," I said. Macey wiped her runny nose and hugged me tightly. I patted her tangled hair.

"So, it's Preston Winters?" Bex asked. Macey nodded against my shoulder, and Bex shook her head. I knew she was just as disappointed at Macey as I am by her expression. Why wouldn't we be disappointed over her, we have a good reason to. But she's not in the mood to be yelled at, at the moment. It will just have to wait.

"So did you go anywhere's to do it, or did you do it in the bar?" Bex asked. Macey lifted her head off my shoulder and leaned back into the wall.

"My house," she whispered back. Bex nodded and wouldn't meet Macey's eyes. "My parents don't care about what I do, as long as I make it to my speeches they don't care about what I do."

"Is your dad still…" Liz trailed off.

"No," Macey immediately confirmed. "They stopped and now he's back to concentrating on my mom." McHenry has no right to be vice president, but I'm not going to tell Macey that. Although, someone should. I would be very upset with my parents if they did that, not that It matters anymore who my mom does that with. My dad after all is gone, disappeared, vanished for my life. I have to clue, no trace to where he is. If he's dead, or just lost or maybe being held against his will.

"Oh," was all I could bring myself to say.

"Yeah." Bex said. "We're going to have to pay a visit to the doctor now. I'm no sure what we're going to do about telling the Headmistress about your pregnancy. But for the safety of you and the baby depend on it. It'll be easier for them to know." Bex explained. Macey nodded and started rubbed her temple. That's new.

"We need to inform the father, also," Liz said. Yeah, to tell him the girl he had sex with is having a baby. His baby. That would be a nightmare, I wonder what this Winters person thinks about all this. Also, I'm curious about what his reaction will be to knocking is not-girlfriend up. I'm just as disappointed at him then I am to Mr. McHenry and Macey. They were drunk, so I knew they didn't know what they were doing in the first place. But Macey could've been more mature about it, and not of gone to a bar. At her age, and with a boy. I wanted to yell at her, to tell her what a stupid mistake she had done. But at her state she was too fragile for what words would've gone past my lips if I were to do so. But she deserved it, just as much as she deserves to face the consequences of this. All of them, having to take care of a baby, loosing her chances of becoming a reliable spy. The words were at the tip to my tongue, but I held it back.

"Yeah, when?" I asked instead of what I really wanted to say.

"Maybe we'll get approval to if we tell the Headmistress about it all." Liz said, guessing. My mom probably will, I hope. Bex nodded, pondering the idea.

"It's bound to be true, it would be a good thing to do. So I guarantee she'll let us." Liz said.

"Yeah," Macey said, relieved.

A voice came over the speakers, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are hoisting an event outside on the back of the school. Anyone is allowed to attend, it starts at 8:00. Don't forget to dress up!" Said a very joyful Dr. Steve. I really didn't like that guy, he's just so… weird. Plain and simply weird. From instincts I knew it was 7:24, that wasn't much time to get ready. Couldn't they of told us a bit earlier, some people need more time than that. Or at least we do. Macey's eyes brightened.

"Oh! We have to hurry up and get ready!" She said, flying to the bathroom. She brought out her alarmingly huge make up bag, and studied my face. I sulked. Bex jogged to Macey's closet to look for something for me to wear I propose. Macey was applying black eyeliner around my eyes when Bex walked out with a very pretty dress in her hands. It was a dark shade of pink, and was knee-length. She also had in her hand 3 inch high heels. I wasn't afraid of 30 COC agents, but high heels scared the hell out of me. The high heels themselves looked quite pretty though. I was just scared about the heels part. I am so pathetic. After a very long 34 minutes and 14 seconds of complete torture I was finished.

"Whoa…" Bex said, taking a look. I had on dark eyeliner that went all around both of my eyes. And my eyelashes were very dark and long, touching my cheeks when I blinked. My lips were shiny and slightly pink. Macey hadn't put blush on me, except for a light pink on my cheeks. I had on the black heels, and beautiful pink dress I was forced to put on. My hair was in many curls, and had a black flower clipped on my left side.

"You look great!" Liz commented. Everyone exchanged smiles and complements as we walked out of the room, arm in arm.

* * *

"Wow, now it makes sense why he told us to dress up," Macey said. The back of the school, the open space, was decorated with colorful balloons, streamers on the walls, a DJ and huge stereos that had a few disc balls connected to his DJ thing. Which was huge, especially his stereos. Just wow. All the teachers, including the Headmistress, was standing in a line shoulder-to-shoulder across from all the students that had come. Who were all standing by the wall of the school.

"Welcome students," my mom introduced. "This dance is for you to enjoy yourselves, so, enjoy!" she said with a big smile on her lips. The other teacher followed pursuit, smiling and they started dancing with other teachers. Old people really shouldn't dance. It's bad for my health.

"You look even more beautiful then usual," said Zach. His lips were at my ear, and his hands circled my wrist. I smiled and leaned against him, my head rested against his broad shoulder and I closed my eyes. Quickly to open them back up. I walked out of his grasp and turned around to see him. He wore a black dress shirt with his sleeves pulled up and a few buttons unbuttoned. He wore a pair of dark denim jeans, he looked incredible.

"You look just as great," I said going back into his arms. I smiled against his chest, he had that smell that could only be Zach. His strong hand held my waist, and the other one grasped my hand. Getting to where he was, I put one of my hands on his neck and we began to dance. Just like that day in Culture and Assimilation. The time I hid my feelings from him, and me. I felt a hand grab my wrist that wasn't Zach's and jerk me back. I furiously looked around to see who it was, noticing it was Bex.

"What?" I hissed, not meaning to sound so mad. Bex rolled her eyes ad crossed her arms. I waited for her to talk, so that I can get back to my dance.

"What about the 'you know what game'?" she asked. That 'you know what game'? Oh! The want game, are we seriously still playing that useless crap? No one is actually going to play that crap, really. Bex couldn't I know she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Do you seriously expect me to play that after seeing Zach like that? Like, mission impossible!" I whined. Bex sighed and rolled her eyes again. I noticed Zach and Grant a few feet away, smirking. I turned red for no apparent reason. "Can't we just prank 'em?" I said in a much lower voice. Bex looked like she was thinking about it, her eyes sometimes flashing to Grant's. She shrugged.

"Sure," she said in a rather disappointed voice. "I guess, but your coming up with the pranks. Wait, never mind. Your bad at coming up with those. I obviously can't pry you away from you Romeo over there, so I'll let it go this one time. I expect ideas for some pranks by later today. Have fun." Then she walked back to Grant with a grin on her face. What a strange girl. I laughed to myself while I walked back to Zach. We got in the same position we were in before we were interrupted by Bex.

"So, what was all that about?" He asked.

"Oh. just stuff," I giggled. He raised his eyebrows, and took a step closer. My nose was filled with his smell, his Axe Cologne. He smelled good, that stuff isn't bad.

"What kind of 'stuff' are we talking about?" he asked. His lips were almost touching mine, I could almost feel their softness. I inched closer, but he backed up as I did so. I pouted and stopped dancing. He laughed at my expression and held my chin. "Tell me," he demanded, His lips grazing my ear.

"Oh, you know, girly-" I was cut off.

"TEEPEE!" A voice that could only belong to Dillon, Josh's best friend, yelled. My eyes widened as rolls of toilet paper flew threw the air.

* * *

**What do you think? Reveiw and tell me please!!!! 10 reveiws for another chapter please!!!! Also, I would like to ask: is the Artemis Fowl series a good? Thanks, love ya!**


	14. Heartbroken

**Thanks for all the reviews! In exchange, here's a new chapter! 10 more reviews for the next!**

**I do not own this series**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

I laughed to myself while I walked back to Zach. We got in the same position we were in before we were interrupted by Bex.

"So, what was all that about?" He asked.

"Oh. just stuff," I giggled. He raised his eyebrows, and took a step closer. My nose was filled with his smell, his Axe Cologne. He smelled good, that stuff isn't bad.

"What kind of 'stuff' are we talking about?" he asked. His lips were almost touching mine, I could almost feel their softness. I inched closer, but he backed up as I did so. I pouted and stopped dancing. He laughed at my expression and held my chin. "Tell me," he demanded, His lips grazing my ear.

"Oh, you know, girly-" I was cut off.

"TEEPEE!" A voice that could only belong to Dillon, Josh's best friend, yelled. My eyes widened as rolls of toilet paper flew threw the air.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cammie's POV**

Every single person turned their heads to the sound of Dillon's voice. Which was raspy, hoarse, and out of it, he's probably drunk that stupid bastard. Peoples' eyes watched the rolls of toilet paper drape over trees and decorations that was put up for the small event. Then I saw what must've been Dillon's legs coming over the wall. How the hell was he getting up here anyways?

"WOO!" He yelled, as waved his hand. Then more people started climbing over the walls. All holding toilet paper, or what looked like- were- stink bombs.

"Stupid. Dumb. Ass." Bex said as she watched boys fall on the floor from the wall. Teachers were running to them and getting them in their grasps. More and more were coming though, and now they started throwing not only the stink bombs, but some water balloons. I sighed in frustration as I stepped aside to dodge one of the poorly thrown water balloons. The place was wet, stinky, and covered in toilet paper. At least it wasn't used.

"I'm going to need some of this after eating all that shrimp.." Grant said fingering the softness of the toilet paper. I don't even want to know. Half naked boys ran around the open space, getting punched now and then by some of Blackthorne boys because the boys were flirting with their partners.

"Oh! Um, err, Cammie!" Liz said franticly. She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and started pulling me towards the door. When I looked at Zach he had a stern look on his face, I tired looking where he was but Bex came in and blocked my view.

"What's Zach looking at?" I asked her. Bex shrugged and also started pushing me towards the door. Why the hell were they being so damn pushy? It's just a bunch of immature teenage boys, against trained spies. It's like Chihuahuas against Bull Dogs. "Hey! What- no , stop I'm fine thanks!" I said to them. Swatting away their arms. I pushed Bex aside and knew just what they were all looking at. And were trying to make sure I didn't see. Not a what, but a who.

Joshua Abrams.

My ex-boyfriend.

Was at my school, at my school.

The school of which the alarms have started blaring because we have been breached. By a bunch of moronic immature dumb asses. I was frozen where I stood, but then I felt furious. I stomped over to him, pointing a painted finger at him.

"What the hell do you, Josh, think you are doing at my school!?" I yelled, because he hadn't jumped off the wall just yet. Josh was looking great, his shoulders broader then the last time I saw him, his hair was longer. And he looked taller. I pushed that aside, and remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. But it's hard to be mad at the person you loved- no, still loved.

"Josh," I whispered. His face softened as he heard me say his name. He jumped off the wall, and landed before me. I instinctively took a step back, and bit back tears that threatened to spill. "Why are you here?" My voice was ragged, but I still managed to spit out those three words. Josh's face turned sorrow, and I had the impulse to give him a hug and comfort him. But I can't do that, he and I are over. And besides, I have Zach. My most favorite person ever.

"Can't I come over to see my ex-girlfriend?" he asked. Just like the first day I saw him, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and cocked his head to the side. I was on the verge of tears, I was fighting, will all my strength to keep them back. All those flashbacks about the time I had broken up with him, the most sweetest, kindest, cutest boy I had ever met. I failed. Tears spilled over, and my nose started to run.

"P-Please, Josh," I whispered. His name made my throat go tight, and my hurt swelled with longing.

"P-Please, just l-leave." He frowned and stepped closer, but I stepped back once again. Even though my heart was telling me otherwise, to step towards him and eagerly jump into those strong and protective arms. Tears dropped off my chin.

"But Cammie!" he pleaded. "I wanted to see you! Life isn't worth living without you to share it with me!" I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I stood there, completer utter shock. And the worst pain I've ever experienced. I could feel the eyes of many looking at Josh and me, but all I cared about at the moment was him. Josh. The boy I would always be forbidden to love.

"I'm sorry, Josh," I said, barely audible. He cringed and reached out towards me, but I moved out of reach. My body was shaking from the tears, and my head hurt so much. My vision was extremely blurry, and my hands shook at my sides. I looked over Josh once more. His muscular chest, nig hands, long wavy brown hair, eyes that put Solomon's to shame, and those perfect lips.

And then, I ran. Ran past a hurt Zach, astonished mother, pitiful friends, and lost classmates. Right to my room, my prison. I locked the door, not caring if my roommates were able to get in. I smashed my face against my pillow, and let everything that I kept inside me spill out. My fish had a hold of the sheets, keeping a hold of reality. I hard a knock on the door, it actually made me jump.

"Cammie, please let us in," I heard Zach say.

"I don't deserve you, Zach," I whispered to myself. Not intending Zach or whoever else was out there to hear. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve you!" I said in a normal voice. I heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door. I stood up off the bed and tore off the dress that would now bring back the memories of this day. I threw it on the floor, and laid half naked on my bed.

"Cammie!" I heard Bex exclaim. "Cams, this is our room, too. If you don't unlock it, I'll do it myself." Do it. What's the point in getting up and unlocking it when she can do it herself? So I didn't move off the bed, I just kept crying into my soaked pillow. My mascara was probably leaving trails along my cheeks. Finally, I heard the 'click' and the door opened. But I refused to look at them, at him.

"Cammie!" Liz whispered, flying over to my side.

"Why are you half naked? Where's the dress?" Macey questioned. I felt hands lace into my hair, and knew by heart that the hand belonged to Zach. I cringed away from the touch. But he wouldn't let go, his hands grabbed each side of my bare waist. And he pinned me against the bed, forcing me to face them.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Zach asked softly.

"What! But- okay," Bex said. I have no idea how he got her to agree that easily, I can't even do that for Christ's sake. I heard to footsteps of my retreating roommates. My eyes were still shut tightly, and tears were still running down my cheeks. I felt his hands loosen, then disappeared all together. I opened my eyes, and found Zach facing the small window. He didn't even want to look at me.

"Cammie.."

* * *

**Poor Cammie ): I would hate to be her right now! Anyways, how was it? Goode, bad, between? Review and tell me what ya think! 10 reveiws for the next chappy!**

**P.S. Do you guys think I should write a short amd sad one-shot? I know it kinda sounds lame, but I just have the idea stuck in my head... I'm thinking about writing a break up scene between Zach and Cammie. Ehh.. guess we'll see! So, like, ReViEw!**


	15. Crying

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wait. I am now changing it to 15-20 reveiws for another update, so that I can actaully have time to write a decent chapter. Lol, you guys reveiw so fast I barley have time to write the chapter. I love you guys so much for that!!**

**Also: I have posted pictures of the outfits the girls wore at the party, and also I have the people I want to play the Gallagher Girls' characters on my profile. So if you want, you can definitly check that out! =]**

**~ I don't own the Gallagher girls Series! ~**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter**

"Cammie!" Liz whispered, flying over to my side.

"Why are you half naked? Where's the dress?" Macey questioned. I felt hands lace into my hair, and knew by heart that the hand belonged to Zach. I cringed away from the touch. But he wouldn't let go, his hands grabbed each side of my bare waist. And he pinned me against the bed, forcing me to face them.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Zach asked softly.

"What! But- okay," Bex said. I have no idea how he got her to agree that easily, I can't even do that for Christ's sake. I heard to footsteps of my retreating roommates. My eyes were still shut tightly, and tears were still running down my cheeks. I felt his hands loosen, then disappeared all together. I opened my eyes, and found Zach facing the small window. He didn't even want to look at me.

"Cammie.."

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie…" Zach whispered, still facing the window. I felt like my heart was in a choke hold, desperately trying to keep beating. To keep going. Zach turned just a bit to the side, but not enough to face me. The hold on my heart got even tighter, as if that were possible. I could see his eyes, which didn't help nothing. His gorgeous brown eyes were watery, and filled with nothing but betrayal and silenced hurt and. My hand reached out to him, but quickly fell back to my side. I sat up and wound my hands around my knees as they came up against my chest.

"Z-Zach?" I stuttered. He sat down on the nightstand and buried his face into his hands.

"Am I nothing to you?" he asked, his sorrow voice muffled by his hands. I cringed and shook my head even though he couldn't see me. I inched closer, and my tears kept falling.

"N-no, I-

"Cammie," he said softly. He lifted his head out of his hands enough for me to see part of his face. Which, surprisingly like mine, was stained with tears. I didn't know Zach cried. His voice trembled, "Cammie, was I just a distraction? Just something to keep your mind off of Jimmy?" his voice was accusing. I barley did anything with Josh back there, why was Zach being so…would overprotective be a good word?

"N-no!" I cried. I grabbed him in my arms, but he didn't wrap his hands around me. They stayed as they were, hiding his tear streaked face. "N-no! Don't think that, please Zach, I love-" his body shivered under my arms "-you!"

"And?" He asked.

"And what?" I asked, confused.

"I thought you love Jimmy?" Zach spat.

"Josh. And I don't love him." I lied. I felt Zach's body relax as I said those words. But of course I would always love Josh. And I will always remember him. He was my first kiss after all, you can't just forget something as important as that. I hugged Zach to my chest tighter, breathing in his smell. I planted small kisses on his head, his hairs tickled.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course," I said . I grabbed his head, and pulled it towards mine. I gave him a hard kiss on the lips, but felt him pushing me back. I cried harder and clung to him.

"Please no, Zach! I love you with all my heart, I couldn't bare to let you go! You're my life, my love, my everything, please don't leave. Please!" I cried. My tears drowned his t-shirt, and his face was out of his hands. His cheeks had tears rolling down them. He cupped my cheek with his wet hand, and stared directly into my eyes.

"Do you love me, Cammie?" He asked. Without hesitating, I whispered, "always." I was telling the truth, because I did and will always love Zach, not matter what he does or says. He was searching my eyes for any signs of a lie, 9.8 seconds later his eyes lightened and gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

"O-Okay," he replied simply, hurt still clear in his deep voice.

"Zach, your so much better then Josh." which was true, actually. "I can be myself around you, I can be the real me. I love that, and I love you." I said into his ear. He grabbed me around the waist and sat me on his lap gently. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, and kept a protective arm around my waist.

"I love you, too," he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you," I whispered back. I turned myself around in his hands, and gave him another kiss on the lips. They're sweet taste made goose bumps on my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smashed my body against his. A small groan escaped from his lips, I smiled against them. His hands trailing up and down my waist, while my hands tangled themselves in his hair. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, and then slid his lip in between mine. As I sucked it, his hands went up my chest, causing me to shiver. My body shook against his, our breaths hitched. While I had shivered, I had accidentally grinded against Zach. I don't regret it though, because the pleasure of it was like no other. I was just about to do it again, before Zack froze.

"No, man! Keep going, I like my view. Could you teach me how to do that?" Grant laughed from behind me. I jumped off of Zach and tripped and landed no the floor. I looked embarrassingly to my friends as they starred at the two of us with amused looks. I could claw their eyes out, literally. My head hung and my cheeks were filled with heat. I felt hands grab my waist, and realized Zach was trying to pick me up off the floor. I sighed and stood up with his arms wrapped around me.

"Pervert," Liz, Bex, and Macey muttered to Grant. He shrugged and gave Zach two thumbs up, Zach chuckled. "Why did it have to be on my nightstand? I am so not touching that anymore." Bex complained. I laughed apologetically. I got a bit carried away, why would I care who's nightstand I was sitting on?

"So, is everything, you know, settled? Figured out, whatever." Bex asked, curiously. I felt Zach stiffen a bit, but not too much.

"Yeah, it was just an understatement is all." Zach assured her. Bex pursed her lips and nodded, Liz also. Macey was staring between Zach and me. Why do they keep interrupting us? They always walk in at the wrong time. I mean, can't we get some privacy around here? Seriously! Yes, yes, I know what your thinking. It's a school, we're not supposed to get privacy. But still…

"Yeah," I agreed, happily. What happened to the boys who raided our party anyways? I asked Bex this.

"Oh, some got sent to the office. They're being given the mind erasing tea, others escaped too early to notice. They're was a shit load of 'em! Coming from everywhere, but it was kind of fun. Not that I got to do much." she said. I gave her an apologetic smile and she rolled her eyes. I seriously love that girl.

"Dillon?" I asked. She smirked, and nodded with a laugh following.

"The moron tripped and went headfirst into the speaker." She laughed, Grant chuckled. It was silent after that, each one of us looking at the other. It was kind of awkward, but then Grant yawned and threw a thumb over his shoulder.

"Better hit the hay sack," he said, muffling his yawn with his hand. Jonas nodded and waved at Liz before walking after Grant back to their room. Zach stayed though.

"I guess I should go, too." he said. He brushed his lips against mine one last time before saying, "Goodnight, my Gallagher girl." at those words he left the room. Leaving me standing in the middle of the room, cold and lonely. Except for my friends, but the loneliness I feel when Zach leaves is different from when they leave. It just is. The girls stepped into the room, closed and locked the door, then turned their heads to me. Oh, no.

"We were just talking about this…" Bex sighed.

"Do you want to become Prego, too?" Macey asked as she stepped forward. I groaned and went to lay on my bed. I was tired, too.

"I wasn't doing it with him! I was just, um, you know." I said with an embarrassed voice. Liz giggled and Bex laughed out loud. "It's not like I was having sex with the guy, I was just playing around. You know, teasing."

"Your were practically humping him!" Macey pointed out. I could've killed her right then and there. I knew my face was as red as a tomato, I could feel the heat. I shook my head, though I knew it was true. As much I wish it wasn't.

"No!" I shot back, my lip quivering.

"Aw, poor Cammie. So innocent and sweet, or was. Not after-"

"I wasn't humping him!" I protested.

"Yeah, whatever Chameleon. Look, we'll chat about this in the morning, I need my beauty sleep." Macey said, yawning. I nodded, happy to end the conversation, for now at least. I felt the cold breeze against my bare skin, and remembered ripping off my dress and throwing in onto the floor. Lazily, I picked the dress up and threw it in whoever's closet it went into, and laid back against my bed. Before I could fall asleep, I felt something hard under the pillow. I searched under it and found a soft velvet box, and a note taped to the bottom.

"Hm," I said, opening the small box. I gasped, nestled in the middle of the soft cotton was two golden earrings. Golden flowers, diamonds in the center of the flowers, and on the pretty petals. I stroked the jewelry before taking the note.

_Cammie,_

_I hope you didn't think I had forgotten, I just wanted to wait for the right time._

_I was planning on giving it to you at the dance, but then those Roseville_

_boys came in and ruined it. I apologize for my lateness, but… Happy Birthday,_

_Cams! I love you, and I hope you like the gift!_

_- Z_

**Zach's POV**

"You alright, Bro?" Grant asked as we walked back to our room. I nodded, even though I wasn't so sure. The way she talked to him, looked at him, even stood around him, I still think she likes him. But I'm not going to argue with her about it, I'm going to have to watch myself. So that I won't make a bad step and ruin our relationship, because then I just know that she'll run for Jimmy. I can't bare to loose her, I just can't.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I confirmed. Which I was for the moment, a bit satisfied with myself actually. Knowing that Cammie really does love me, her eyes told me that. Her big beautiful hazel eyes, I smiled to myself.

"What's with your face? Your really starting to creep me out, dude!" Grant said as he starred at my smiley face. I laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder, but I accidentally punched him harder then I intended. He rubbed his shoulder and gave me a dirty look.

"Um, OW!" he yelled at me. I chuckled and smirked, and Jonas laughed as Grant rolled his eyes. Sometimes it's nice to go back to the ways things were, when we were children. Young and free to do anything, to not worry about the dangers of the world we haven't yet learned about. I didn't have much of a childhood, I started learning all this at a young age.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Worth your time? Review please!!! =]**

**~ I haven't made up my mind about the one-shot yet, it might be a sad break up or a happy one. I'm not exactly sure yet, I _might_ do both. No gaurentees! **


	16. Daniel Ross

**I would've updated sooner, but I had some computer issues. So, that really really slowed me down. I will try to update all my stories by Thursday. This chapter wil also leave a lot of unanswered questions, so, jus warning you on that! But I will answer all those on the next chapter! 15 or 20 ReViEwS needed! Thank you so much for waiting, I really apprecoate it! I love you!! (Yes you...)**

**~ I sooo don't own this series! ~**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Cammie's POV**

"Good morning, Cam!" Bex laughed after she smacked me with her pillow. I groaned and tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It's what, 6:34 o'clock in the morning? Why the hell did they wake me up this early in the fucking morning? I _so_ don't do mornings.

"Why the hell did you wake me up this early in the fucking morning?!" I whined, still half-asleep.

"Language, Cam," Macey laughed. I chucked my favorite fuzzy lime greed pillow.

"Fuck language," I whispered under my breath. "Now, why did you wake me up so early?! Did someone die or something?" I asked, irritation seeping into my voice. Bex shook her head, one finger shaking back and forth. I waited impatiently for her to give me an answer, so that I can argue and get back to bed. My pillow is like starting to talk to me, calling my name. My eyes drooped, but I blinked them awake.

"Today is going to be our girl day. Besides, it was your birthday yesterday. So, this should be a good was to celebrate that. With your best friends." Bex explained. Oh, so the _did _remember yesterday was my birthday. I remember once when I thought they had forgotten, and then they ended up throwing me a surprise party. I was going to yell at them for being a bad friend and forgetting my birthday. I yawned and tried muffling the sound with my hand.

"What about Zach? You know, my _boyfriend_? Can't I spend some time with him?" I pleaded, my bottom lip jutted out. Macey shook her head.

"No, Cammie. What part about 'girl day' did you not understand?" Maceyasked teasingly. I groaned and covered my face with another one of my pillows, and then grabbed the small velvety box containing the two beautiful golden earrings Zach had given me last night. I wonder when he stuck that under there? Hm, I'll have to ask him that later. I lifted my head a few inches to have another look at the exquisite diamonds. This must of cost him so much money.

"What's that?" Bex asked, stepping closer. When she got a glimpse of the gold and diamonds her eyes widened. "Ooh, where did you get that?" Bex asked, starring. I smiled and took out the note that came with the small box and handed it to her. She scanned the note and smiled when she was finished.

"Aw, too bad those Roseville boys had to ruin the whole thing," Bex sighed, clearly annoyed. I nodded in agreement, I wonder how things would of turned out if they hadn't of come yesterday. That whole fight with Zach wouldn't of happened, but it did. And you can't go back in time and prevent it, so we're just going to have t deal with it. Unfortunately.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, hoping Zach really did forgive me about what had happened. And for all the pain must of caused him, those tears that had rolled down his cheekbones haunts me. I never knew he would cry, and since he did, I must of pushed him off the edge. I winced as I remembered those words, the tears, his expression. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for doing this to him. I don't know how he did.

"So, ready for some girl time?" Macey asked, grinning. I groaned again and lowered my face into my cupped hands. I don't have the patience for all this girlie crap at the moment. I just wanted to be with Zach, to prove to him that he means much more then he probably thinks.

"No," I whined. Hands gripped my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. Bex's aggravated face came into view. "What?" I asked her.

"Come," she ordered, pulling me off my bed. A white tennis skirt and hot pink Hollister shirt flew to my face, I caught them. "Hurry up and get dressed, too." Bex said. There was never a point in arguing with her, so I did as she said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I slipped my feet into the white flip flops Macey gave me. We're at school, there isn't much there is to do here except learn things. Which I am so not doing, I'm on break for Pete's sake. But knowing these three, there's a wide range of possibilities.

"Well," Macey started. "We're just going to hang out, we're going to the town today!" Macey smiled as she said this. I, on the other hand, frowned. "What is it?" Macey asked. I threw my hands in the air like it was really obvious.

"I want to go to the town with Zach though!" I protested. All three girls narrowed their eyes at me. I raised my hands in surrender, maybe this might be fun. Who knows? "Okay, okay. I'll go, jeez." I muttered.

"Good!" Macey smiled brightly. Bex nodded and grabbed her purse from her closet. The black sequins shined in the light of the sun. "We're going to go shopping, eat ice cream, check out the souvenir shops, and.." Macey babbled. I sighed, I hated shopping. I know I'm a girl and all, but that's really boring. Especially since I doubt they'll even let me buy what I want since apparently I have no taste in clothes. Which I don,t but still.

"Come on! We got to go, I can't wait until we get to town! This is going to be so much fun!" Macey squealed like a little girl.

"Oh, _sure_..." I sulked. Bex laughed and rolled her eyes, but eagerly grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me out of the door behind Macey and Bex.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell theguys about our girl's day out?" I asked, just wanting to see Zach.

"Nope, because they already know. They're having their man day." Bex giggled. Oh, god. I swear, if he goes into a strip club...

"Man day? They aren't men!" Macey snorted. Her eyes lightened up and she pointed towards something. It was small shop, and guess what was in front of the windows? Clothes. "Let's go there first!" I made a whiny noise but followed them anyways.

When we walked out, we each had a full bag in our hands. Except for me, who had three. Totally unfair, right? But thankfully Macey carried all of them, she made me give them to her. So don't go thinking I'm lazy! Anyways, we walked over and all four of us sat on a stone bench that was in the small park in the middle of all 14 shops. It was a pretty sight with all the water fountains, detailed stone benches, and the colorful flowers.

"I'm hungry," Bex said suddenly, rubbing her tummy. I raised my eyebrows and laughed. She smiled back, and then just like Macey had, pointed at something. But it wasn't a clothing store, or any store. It was an ice cream stand. Ice cream actually sounds good at the moment. I walked with the rest of them to it. Bex walked up to the short plump girl who was probably in charge of the small stand. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Vanilla!" Called both Macey and Liz. Bex looked at me next. I remembered that time we dug through the Abrams' trash and found and empty container of mint chocolate chip.

"Mint chocolate chip," I decided. Bex gave me a sympathetic smile as she told the girl. I thanked her as she handed my cone with the huge mound of ice cream stacked on top of it. I licked it once, twice, and another time. It was really good. We started walking randomly around the place, licking our ice cream. Until Bex stopped, we all looked at her and she had a huge flirty grin on her face.

"Hottie at 12:00!" Bex whispered.

"it's not-" I started.

"I know it's not 12:00! It's and expression! Now just look at him!" Bex said. I was just about to protest, but then Macey took a hold of my shoulders and spun me around.

"Whoa!" I whispered, looking up and down at the boy. He had extremely dark black hair, with piercing, electric blue eyes. His hair stopped an inch above his chin, with curls at the ends. His high cheekbones made him look even better, and with his perfectly straight nose. Not too long or not too short. His skin, a creamy light brown, was flawless. He was tall, too. With broad shoulders easily spotted from under his tight dark green tee shirt. I swallowed hard. _I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend_. I chanted to myself. I batted my eyelashes when those electric blue eyes met mine.

"He's looking at you!" Macey whispered at me.

"I know! But guys! I have a boyfriend, you know, the one who gave me those really expensive and beautiful earrings!" I whispered back, still holding the boy's gaze. I melted under his intense gaze, then forced myself to look away.

"Cammie!" Bex sighed.

"What!?" I shot back. Bex rested her hands at her waist and gave me a funny look.

"It won't kill him if you just go talk to him!" She argued. I bit m lip and changed my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Frantically searching my brain for an excuse. And at the moment, that's really hard. With the glares of my evilly grinning friends, and the temptation to talk with that boy.

"How do you know?" I asked, stupidly. It's the only thing that I could think up. But from what I can see, it worked. All the girls' eyes widened, but for some reason they weren't looking at me. They were looking at something behind me. I sighed, frustrated, and turned around. And smacked right into someone.

"Ouch!" I said as I started to fall backwards from the impact, but then strong hands caught me. Their skin burned through mine, and sent shudders through my body. But something bothered me. When we made contact, a scared feeling went through my body. As soon as they touched my skin, I had the sudden instinct to flip him over. My eyelashes fluttered as I looked through the blinding light from the sun from the face of the person I had ran into. I met a pair of electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sweetly, his voice was deep. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you like I had, I'm sorry." he said again. I smiled at how apologetic he was, it's not everyday you meet a guy that sounds as sweet as this one. He loosened his grip on me, holding onto me more then he needed to. And then he let go all together.

"Oh, it's alright. No biggie," I smiled, appreciatively. He smiled back, showing off perfect, white, straight teeth.

"Cool," he chuckled. "So, what's your name?" he asked. He blinked, his long and dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks. My fingers tingled, and I automatically smiled.

"Cammie," I blurted out. His smile got wider as he looked over me. He was a head taller then me.

"I like that name, it's pretty." he commented. My heart stopped breathing, and I couldn't get myself to breath. "You okay?" He asked. I let out a gust of air, and inhaled in some more. Giving him another smile, that doesn't even compare to his.

"Yeah," I said, blushing a bit.

"Good," he said, blinking his long lashes again.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Daniel," he answered simply. Daniel. I like that name, it fits his features. Not a nerdy guy Daniel, but the slick, cool, extremely hot kind of Daniel. "Daniel Ross," he repeated, but adding his last name this time.

"Oh! Mines Cammie Mo-" Macey nudged me "Moore. Cammie Moore." I lied. I was so close, I shouldn't tell him my real name. That could be risky. I smiled and mentally thanked Macey. She winked at me, and motioned me to look back at Daniel. He took out a hat he probably had in his back pocket, and neatly put it on his head. And to think he couldn't look any sexier. I bit my tongue, forcing myself to shut the fuck up. _Because you have a boyfriend! A sweet, hot, sensitive, smart boyfriend, _I reminded myself. _Yes, well, Daniel is all those things, too!_ I argued with myself. _But he's not a spy! _I reminded myself_. Wait, how would you know if he isn't or if he is_? I argued. _You don't! So just keep away from him! _I decided. Oh. My. God. I was just arguing with myself, but you know what's pathetic? I _lost_! What the fuck!

"Pretty, just like I had said before." Daniel chuckled, searching my eyes.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered under the intensity of his eyes. "Thank you! Um, we should get going..." I said. Trailing on, trying to ditch him in a nice way so that I don't feel bad about it later. His eyes saddened, then looked over my head and looked around the small park. I wonder what he's looking for?

"Oh, maybe we'll see each other again," he gave me one more smile as he started walking away. His smile slowly turning into a frown.

"Maybe," I whispered, as he walked away and I turned back to the girls. They were starring at me wide eyed, hands on hips, and they all wore that evil grin. "What..?" I asked, fiddling with the hem of my skirt. Macey put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her, walking towards a small fast food place. Bex and Liz on our tails.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," I said, my throat dry. Macey frowned and shook her head, her hair smacking me in the face.

"Oh, whatever Cammie! You could see it on your face!" Bex said, smacking me on the back. "He was hot! No girl can resist _that_!" she said, her eyes zooming out. She's in her own little world now. I laughed, and she shook her head and went back to the present. "Yeah, so, your so lucky that you got to talk to him! And don't argue with me, he was scorching hot!" Bex giggled. I sighed, I guess there's no point in saying otherwise. Because he was definitely hot! But now I feel really bad, because I already have a really hot and sweet boyfriend. One who bought me earrings with gold and diamonds, how sweet is that?!

"What's on your mind?" Macey asked as she held open the door to the fast food place. My stomach fell when I recognized the place, this is where I had met Dillon and Dee Dee. And right out the other door is where Josh and I had shared our first kiss. My stomach did a horrible twist and my face dropped, but I tried not too look as bad as I felt so that my friends wouldn't get suspicious. Though I could already see the sympathetic look in Macey's eyes as we sat in a booth. The same booth Josh and I had shared. I cleared my throat and made an effort to smile.

"Um, I just feel bad because of Zach-" I started, my forced smile already slipping from my face.

"Yes, yes, but you see. You weren't flirting, you were just talking to him. There's nothing to be ashamed about!" Bex explained.

"Cammie!" I heard a girl squal. It was Dee Dee, the blonde girl who was supposedly dating Josh now. I narrowed my eyes at her, and forced yet another smile.

"Oh, hey Dee Dee!" I said with fake excitement. "How are you?" I asked. She was wearing a pink scarf over her pink dress shirt. And guess what? She was wearing a pink apron and socks. Her shoes were a different color though. Those were _hot_ pink. God, how much more girlie can she get. My head is already starting to hurt from seeing all of that pink. It was kind of distracting, and so was her new haircut. It was cut short, right under her ears. I must say, she _does_ look a lot worse then she had last time I saw her.

"Oh, good! How about you? I've missed you so much! And so has Josh, we broke up!" She cried the last part. I rushed to cheer her up, but my heart was screaming. Telling me I had another chance with him, and that maybe. Just _maybe_. We could make it work. I pushed the thought back, and concentrated on comforting Dee Dee. She was crying all over the table.

"Oh," was all I could say. I honestly felt bad for her, but hearing that, that just warms my heart. And I can't help but feel hopeful that Josh still loves me. Even though I had betrayed him, and had hurt him so much. The hole in my heart, the one from Josh, was aching. Aching for the feel of his hands, his lips, his body, and the feeling I get when he stares into my eyes.

"Why?" Macey asked, eyes darting to me. Dee Dee wiped her eyes, and stood up. She glared at me.

"Because he said that he miss YOU!" she pointed at me. "THAT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM! NOT... n-not... me." Dee Dee cried out. She sniffed, and I heard that gross sound when she did it. The sound of eating your own mucus, that's really gross. I felt my eyes widen in innocence as she kept pointing that finger at me. I leaned over to try to comfort her, but then she ran off. Right through the door of the place. Her arms stretched out in front of her and her feet flying up behind her, like I small child. Bex still starred out of the door, even though Dee Dee had disappeared and had run off somewhere. Bex then looked at me, opening her mouth to say something. But then was interrupted as someone came to our table. I looked up from their dark blue jeans, dark green tee, neck, and then to their electric blue eyes.

Daniel Ross.

"Hey," he greeted us. All the girls looked at me, a smirk on each one of their faces.

"Hey," we all answered back. His eyes locked with mine, our eyes held each others. _Awkward..._

"Could I borrow Cammie for a minute?" he asked, still holding me gaze. The girls nodded, but I was still distracted by Daniel's eyes. "Cammie?" he asked. I blinked, and came back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I answered. Liz quickly slid out of the booth and waited to get back in after I got out. I smiled at the girls as Daniel gently grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door where Josh and I had kissed. The absence of him stung. "So, what is it you need?" I asked kindly.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized. My forehead creased, what was he talking about? I was going to ask him hwy he had apologized, but then something totally unexpected happened. He punched me on my left cheek, and the force of the hit sent my flying. Not exaggerating. I landed on my back on the cement two feet away from where I was standing. Gaping unbelievably at Daniel as he starred at me with sad eyes.

"D-Daniel.." I cried out. "What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Sorry," he whispered again. He jumped onto me again, holding me against the floor. Making sure I can't escape. I watched in horror as he pulled out the Napotine patch out of his pocket, looking into my eyes, and then closing them to smack the Napotine patch on my forehead. His head rest against my chest. "I didn't want to! I'm following orders, it was my mission..." Every second the words became more unclear as I slowly lost consciousness. Right before I black out, I heard _'it was Father's orders!'_

Who is his Father?

* * *

**Told ya! Many unanswered questions, huh? Well, I need 15 or 20 ReViEwS to update so that you can get the answers! I hope this makes up for the long time you had to wait witout an update! I'm really sorry about that!!! Thanks, love ya! **

**XoXo's**

**XxCammieXZachxX**


	17. Only Escape

**Okay, okay... I KNOW you must be seriously pissed at me for not updating, but I have good reasons! First off, I got disconnected from the internet, and it took like 3 days to get it back because we had to call the people or whatever to help us through it. Then, we keep having horrible storms in Kansas since it's Tornado season. And GOD the tornado sirens went off and everything, hail, thunder, the whole sha-bang. So after that was done, my computer had froze. So, yeah. THEN, we had to fix that. Then finally, I had to actually _type _the story. It's been a reel pain in the ass. So don't come after me with pitch forks and torches! So anyways, here's chapter 16! **

**SMALL CHANGE OF STORY!**

**Kinda. Okay, I got a review saying that Zach's eyes are emerald green, and not brown. I apologize for that, but I've read read so many other books and it's hard to remember every detail of Zach after reading about other people in other books. Hope you can forgive me! So now Zach's eyes are EMEROLD GREEN and not brown. **

**Thanks to cammiegallaghergirl for the reminder! And for the rest of you who took the time to review! **

**Okay, do I seriously have to repeat this everytime? I don't own this serious! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Daniel Ross.

"Hey," he greeted us. All the girls looked at me, a smirk on each one of their faces.

"Hey," we all answered back. His eyes locked with mine, our eyes held each others. _Awkward..._

"Could I borrow Cammie for a minute?" he asked, still holding me gaze. The girls nodded, but I was still distracted by Daniel's eyes. "Cammie?" he asked. I blinked, and came back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I answered. Liz quickly slid out of the booth and waited to get back in after I got out. I smiled at the girls as Daniel gently grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door where Josh and I had kissed. The absence of him stung. "So, what is it you need?" I asked kindly.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized. My forehead creased, what was he talking about? I was going to ask him hwy he had apologized, but then something totally unexpected happened. He punched me on my left cheek, and the force of the hit sent my flying. Not exaggerating. I landed on my back on the cement two feet away from where I was standing. Gaping unbelievably at Daniel as he starred at me with sad eyes.

"D-Daniel.." I cried out. "What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Sorry," he whispered again. He jumped onto me again, holding me against the floor. Making sure I can't escape. I watched in horror as he pulled out the Napotine patch out of his pocket, looking into my eyes, and then closing them to smack the Napotine patch on my forehead. His head rest against my chest. "I didn't want to! I'm following orders, it was my mission..." Every second the words became more unclear as I slowly lost consciousness. Right before I black out, I heard _'it was Father's orders!'_

Who is his Father?

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Cammie's POV**

I gasped in pain, as I was unconscious I had rolled over and had laid on the cheek that Daniel had punched. And now it was swollen, and I could still feel the horrible pain. It was just as bad as when Daniel first punched me. I winced, why would Daniel do such a thing? I thought he was so sweet, and then what do you know? He kidnapped me, and brought me here. Where is here? I scanned the room, which was almost as black as Daniel's hair.

"Daniel?" I whispered, pleading. I saw some movement in the far right corner, but whatever or whoever was there didn't move from his or her spot. I sighed, a long strangled sound. My throat was dry from dehydration, I haven't had something to drink for a while. My cheek stung, my throat hurts. My head was throbbing, and then I felt the betrayal of Daniel. That was probably the worse, I had trusted him. Even though I didn't quite know him, it was stupid to think like that. To so easily trust him, Mr. Solomon would be so disappointed. There was more movement. "I know you're here, show yourself!" I called out.

"Ms. Morgan," someone greeted, and then the light switched on. My eyes closed quickly, the light was too bright for my eyes. When I re-opened them, I saw two men. One was an unfamiliar one, and then there was Daniel. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the other guy. The unfamiliar one looked like an older version of Daniel. Black hair and blue eyes, but his were dull, and he looked way more out of shape then Daniel was. He was shorter, too. He wasn't just an older version, he was an uglier version.

"Who are you are why have you taken me here?" I questioned, my voice calm. The uglier guy smiled, showing yellow crooked teeth. His hands were behind his back, and he walked towards me. I tried to jump forward, but the chains that held me pulled me back. I fought against them, but it was no use. They were metal, I'm not going to be able to escape these things. The uglier guy's smile widened as he saw my distress. I felt the impulse to stick my tongue out, but that's to childish. Even if it was so tempting. "Answer my damn questions," I hissed, my eyes flickering to Daniel. But he still wasn't looking this way. I hope he feels bad, and ashamed for what he's done.

"That's no way to ask," he sneered, shaking his finger in my face.

"Who are you?" I asked impatiently, narrowing my eyes. He walked closer and took a few strands of my hair into his hands. Putting it between two fingers and sliding down, until he got to the end and my hair fell back to my waist. I inched away from him, I don't want his hands on me. "Leave me alone," I demanded.

"If you say so," he said, walking away towards Daniel. When he reached him, he laid his hand on his shoulder. I saw Daniel pull back and the ugly guy's hand fell back to his side. "Be proud of what you have done, son. You've kidnapped one of the best spies on the planet today, I'm honored to be your father." The ugly guy, Mr. Ross I propose, tried talking Daniel out of his current state. Not talking and absent minded, I kind of felt bad for him for having to put up with Mr. Ross. But I was not feeling forgiving at the moment, more like murderous.

"Ahem?" I coughed, waiting for Mr. Ross to explain where I am, and who exactly the hell he was. Names aren't enough, I need more details. "Sorry to, uh, interrupt your little chat, but I have somewhere to be. So, can we hurry this up?" I asked, my voice tinged with hatred. Mr. Ross pulled a chair from under the small table and sat on it. It creaked as he put his weight on it.

"Patience, you stupid girl!" he snapped. "My name is Mr. Ross, as you may have thought. I am the father of Daniel here, and do you know what he has kidnapped you like he did?" Mr. Ross asked.

"That's why I asked," I muttered under gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course. Anyways, Daniel here is my student. I am teaching him to be as great as a spy as I am. To prove how good he is I had sent him to capture you and to hold you as hostage. Not only for his practice, but for me also. I need something, Ms. Morgan. Something that only you may give me." Mr. Ross said, grabbing a coffee mug from the table. "Yes?" I asked, waiting. Mr. Ross started tracing the top of the mug with his pinky finger, and looked up at me.

"I need the Gallagher Alumni disc so that I can search for the best, and prove to everyone just how good the Ross's are at what we do!" Mr. Ross declared. I pulled against the chains again, and winced when my arm gets twisted a bit. I kept my eyes at Daniel as I replied back to Mr. Ross.

"I am a Gallagher girl, and I will not betray my sisters like that. I am loyal to them, so I cannot give you that. You're just going to have to do it on your own." I replied smoothly. Mr. Ross' eyes bulged out and he marched towards me.

"What was it you said?" He demanded. I lifted my chin up and spoke with the calmest voice I could manage.

"Get the alumni disc yourself you lazy ass." I spat. I felt proud of myself, until Mr. Ross' hand smacked my swollen cheek. I cried out, and stepped back to have enough chain space to grab my cheek with my hand. I gasped out as I touched the sensitive spot. I blinked back tears, I can't afford to look vulnerable.

"I don't like to be talked back to, Ms. Morgan." he sneered. He walked over to the door at my right, and shot me a look before exiting the room. It was silent in the big room, Daniel and I not daring to speak. After a few 7 minutes and 26 seconds of unbearable silence, I spoke up. But I was looking down as I said what I did.

"I thought you were the good guy," I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. From the corner of my eyes I saw his head snap up, his bangs flying out of his face. I looked us as he walked over to me, watching my face as he stepped closer. A single strand of hair fell onto his forehead, and made a perfect curl at the end. Just like Superman, except Daniel's hair wasn't slicked back. But he still was extremely gorgeous. My eyes darted back to the floor as I cleared my tight throat.

"I didn't want to, Cammie!" he exclaimed. I shook my head and looked back into his eyes. They were pleading, begging for my forgiveness. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't think you were like you are. You're so kind and beautiful, if I knew you were going to be like this I would've never of done this." I ignored the compliments, even though my heart skipped a beat when he said them.

"You still did it, and telling from what you just said. You really are a cruel man, I can't trust you Daniel. You're my enemy now. How could you even say this? What if I wasn't like this? You would've taken me out without caring at the least." I said, gripping the chains so that I wouldn't fall down. My body was weak from the attack, I really am vulnerable. But I can't show them that, not even Daniel. Daniel gave out a shaky sigh, lowering himself to the ground. He sat on the floor in front of me, rubbing his head with his long tan fingers.

"Cammie," he whispered, his voice wavering. "Please don't think of me as an enemy," he said, his lip quivering. I shook my head, refusing to give up to him this easily. He's the bad guy, he and his father wants Gallagher's alumni disc, I can't let that happen, therefore I cannot fall for their tricks. I shook my head again, but to try to clear everything else out of my head. My head was full of thoughts, and that didn't help since it was already throbbing in pain because of Daniel's attack. I am never going to forgive him about this. If we ever meet after I finish this.

"I already do," I whispered. Hands gripped my shoulders and I looked up to meet those piercing blue ones. "Let go of me," I commanded him. Daniel's hands didn't leave my shoulders, they tightened their grip. It was almost painful. He leaned in closer, his breath on my face.

"I'm not the bad guy, Cam. I have to follow my father's orders." he tried explaining. No, he didn't. Daniel didn't have to do as his father said. He could've at least tried to escape from his dad, but no.

"Why do you have to, Daniel?" I asked, my voice stern.

"Because Cammie, my father threatens me that if I do not do as he says. He will kill me, and I don't want to die!" Daniel said, resting his head on my chest again. I squirmed under his warm touch, but he wouldn't let go. "I want to grow up and live my life. I want to have a job as a spy, I want to get married, have children of my own. I just want to live." Daniel explained.

"So you risk other people's life to save your own? That's selfish." I said, trying not to give in. Although, all that stuff about wanting to grow up and have a family was deeply touching. I looked down at him, and watched as his chin rested on the lower region of my collarbone. He looked up, searching my eyes. Our noses millimeters from touching. His breathing tickled my neck, just like the sensation streaming through my body from his sudden closeness. I swallowed hard, wincing as my throat burned.

"I'm not selfish! I'm-" Daniel started, but then closed his mouth. His eyes left mine, and his removed his chin from my collarbone. He was looking down at the floor, a concentrated look spread across his worn out face.

This was it. This was my only chance.

I gritted my teeth, and quietly shifted my weight onto my left foot. Posing for a strike. With blinding speed I kicked Daniel with my right foot, getting him in the hip. He yelped and fell back, making a sobbing sound as his shoulders painfully hit the ground. He struggled to get back up, but before he could I hit him again. In his weakest spot, right in the spot between his legs. He bent over himself, clutching at it. Which gave me the chance to get a hold of his head. I punched him just above his ear, and with a small gasp he fell to the floor in front of my knees. That will definitely leave a bruise, but he deserves it. I straddled his hips with my legs and tried to drag him closer that way. Trying to reach the keys that dangled at his waist band.

"So.. Close.." I whispered, reaching for the keys. After a few tries I finally got them unhook from his jean loops. I unlocked all the cuffs and stood up. Groaning as I stretched. I jogged to the door, guessing it was locked. And so it was. Groaning in annoyance I looked for another way out.

The vent.

It was the only way out, so might as well take it. I rather not have another encounter with Mr. Ross. I gripped the sharp and metal bars enclosing the airway, and prayed that it wouldn't be screwed on. Because some people are just too stupid to do that, but I have to admit it's helpful now and then.

"Yes!" I whispered as the bars came off quite easily. I threw it over my shoulder and pocked my head inside, it was fairly large. Big enough for me to fit through there easily. Then there was hands. Hands grabbed my ankle and gently tugged me back. I swung around readying my fists.

"Daniel?" I said in shock. He was breathing hard, and a bump was already starting to form above his ear. I bit my bottom lip as he stood there, panting, and looking to my eyes. They were still full of regret, and plea for my forgiveness. His eyes were too easy to read, like his emotions were written across his flawless face. "Let go of me! How are you still conscious?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm.. stronger then.. You must… think I am," he breathed, and then his breathing steadied. A look so serious on his face. "Look, Cam." he whispered, eyes flickering to the door. Mine did, too though. I did everything too quietly for them to hear it. Except for when I had thrown the bars of the huge vent.

"Why?" I asked, my voice obviously filled with doubt and irritation.

"Because you just have to, okay? Bare with me for a moment, just like before all of this happened." he said, freeing my ankle. "Cammie, what I did… I can't even tell you how sorry I am, because no words are strong enough for how sorry I am. I just want you- no- need you to understand!" Daniel blurted out. I dragged my hand across the right side of my face, desperately thinking of something to do. I sighed, a strong edge to it. I looked straight into his eyes, without blinking.

"If your so damn sorry, you better help me out of this place." I said, eyes darting towards the door. Daniel pursed his lips, causing me to narrow my eyes again. If he won't agree, I'll just have to kick his ass. Again.

"Okay, I'll help," he agreed, flashing me his white teeth. I scowled, ignoring the temptation to smile. Daniel just has one of those smiles that makes you want to smile. He's also that kind of person, or so I though. But hey, I barley knew him. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions. So this is my fault, it's just a huge mistake. My mistake.

"Come," I ordered, climbing into the vent with ease. Then I heard the sound of a throat clearing, and turned to Daniel with a look.

"Uh, your skirt… I can see… um, maybe it's better if I go in first?" he asked after a serious of stutters. My eyebrows knit together from confusion, but then smoothed out as I realized what he was trying to say. He could look up my skirt as we walked in. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I started climbing back out. But then the sound of footsteps reached our ears.

"Come on! Get in, and put the bars back on before you follow!" I ordered, crawling through the vent hurriedly. Seconds later, Daniel was following me. I could feel my cheeks heat, we didn't have the time to switch spots. So he still had access to under my skirt. Which made me really self-conscious.

"Look up and I swear I'll.." I let the thought trail on, letting his imagination roam. I hope they were horrible things, because if I catch him peeking. It'll be the end of his days. We crawled on the hard steel surface for another 3 minutes and 35 seconds until we reached a turn. A turn upwards, not left or right unfortunately. I kneeled and stood up, I was a foot too short to touch the top.

"_Damn_!" I cursed, just as Daniel slid in beside me. Considering the tight space, he was way too close for my liking. Our bodies nearly pressing against each other, and that would be really bad. "What in God's name are you doing?" I asked. Daniel looked up, and then returned to looking at me.

"Well, since we're both obviously too short to reach that. We'll need each other's help. So, I'm here!" he smiled genuinely. I groaned and rolled my eyes, what a pathetic excuse. I pushed him against the wall and jumped to see if I could reach where it turns. But I couldn't even touch the top. I banged against the steel, and the sound echoed through the walls. "Shh! Don't make so much noise, they'll hear you!" Daniel whispered into my ear.

"Well no fucking der, Sherlock!" I hissed back, frustrated. Daniel sighed and as best as he could in the space given, tried kneeling on the floor. My eyes widened for the tiniest second, until he put the sides of his hands together cheerleader-style. I nodded in agreement and stepped into his palms. His hands wavered, but then steadied themselves. Okay, I don't weigh that much!

"Careful!" I whispered.

"Sorry," he apologized, as I lifted my other foot on. I lost my balance for a second, but contained myself. I gave Daniel my thumbs up and he slowly lifted me up, but I barley reached the top. His hand slithered up my ankle and pushed up, giving me the little push I needed to reach the top. I gripped the sides, and pulled myself through. Then I looked out and towered over Daniel.

"Come on," I said politely, holding out my hands to help him up. He looked at my hands with doubt and then back to me. "What? You think I'm not strong enough to pull you up? That's totally sexist." I joked, urging him on.

"Cammie… I don't think I can," he said.

"Yes you can! Now come on!" I demanded. I didn't want him to stay behind, because his dad will beat the shit out of him if he does. So I am not taking the chance of that happening. Daniel is coming back with me and that's final. Daniel sighed and looked up, grabbing hold of both of my sweaty hands.

"Grab a hold of the edge!" he said. With one hand I did as he said, and held on tight. After so, both of his hands gripped my left hand and then he jumped onto the wall. He was heavy! With great speed he walked up the wall, tugging on my strangled hand. When he was just a few inches from the top, I pulled with all my strength and pulled him into the vent. We fell inside it, his head barley missing the edge. When we landed, his head was on my stomach.

"Uh, okay. You can get off now." I laughed nervously.

"Nah, I'm good. Your pretty comfortable." Daniel chuckled, still resting his head on my stomach. I giggled and squirmed under his touch, but gently started pushing him off. I finally felt the weight of his head vanish, I looked past my body and to him. He was pouting.

"Don't give me that look!" I laughed, playfully pushing his shoulder. He cocked his head to one side, and his hair fell in front of his right eye. But you could still see his right eye, because of the intensity, and strikingly beautiful blue color. His streaks of black hair fell just past his nose, brushing allong his high cheekbones. His full bottom lip jutting out, and his eyelashes blinking rapidly. "Ugh," I groaned, even though I thought he looked extremely cute. Even with that lump above his ear, though you can hardly see it. It was hidden behind those dark black locks.

"Oh, just hurry it up will you? We have to get out of this dump…" I trailed on, letting my mind wander. I started crawling again, but I was too occupied by my thoughts at the moment. They were revolving around the idea of Daniel coming back to Gallagher. Would that be considered as dangerous? I guess you could, he's quite skilled at fighting. He's strong too, I would know by experience. It wasn't all bad though, his skin was extremely warm and soft.

"Cammie! Watch out for the-" Too late. I was too into my thoughts, so without noticing, I start heading straight into the wall of the side of the vent. "-wall," Daniel finished, laughing. I turned around and gave him a deadly look. I've been giving those out a lot lately.

"Shut up," I said, starting to laugh myself, it was a pretty stupid thing to do. "The wall hit me, I didn't run into it! Okay?" I said, steering away from the wall and to the corner that I was supposed to turn. "Mention this and I'll put snakes in your bed. Now let's get serious, where's the end to this deathtrap?" I looked ahead of me and found my answer. "Over there!" I whispered, crawling towards the vent bars. I squished myself against the wall, and tried getting Daniel in to see. As we looked down I could see people. All of them men, buff ones at that. They were all huddled over a small wooden table. Until the metal door opened, a man, Mr. Ross to be exact, stomped in. His expression hard like stone.

"Boss?" One of the men said, standing up from his chair of the table. "A problem?" he asked, urging Mr. Ross to just tell them already. I was waiting for it, too. Mr. Ross walked over to the table and pounded his fist against it. The sound rang through the doors.

"Does it look like there is?" Mr. Ross snarled, eyeing the man that asked Mr. Ross. "The hell there is! They've escaped! Not just that Gallagher bitch, but she took my son as well!" He spat with so much venom in his voice it made me cringe. First of all, I am not a bitch. And second, Daniel wanted to come, I didn't make him.

"Can you feel that?" Daniel asked beside me.

"Feel _what_?" I asked, confused. Until I suddenly realized the temperature change. I sucked in air through my clenched teeth as my knees began to burn. I crouched over my myself, trying to not make contact with the burning steel.

"That!" Daniel hissed, removing his palms for the sides. I looked down at the men below, and sighed. It looks like we have two choices: Number one, is to stay here and burn. Two, is to get the hell out of this thing. But our only way out is through the bars and into that room.

"We're going to have to go…" I trailed off, looking worriedly in the room below. I don't think I can handle all those people with my current state. And my body was stiff from this small space. I wonder how Daniel was feeling after this, and when I kicked the shit out of him back in that other room.

"Mhmm," Daniel hummed. The small space got hotter, and breathing suddenly got very hard. I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it behind me, I have more at school anyways. "Wait," Daniel said, grabbing my jacket from where I threw it. I gave him a questioning look.

"Well, since the steel is heated, we're going to use this to remove the bars. Because I am _not_ touching it!" He explained. I nodded, my skin starting to sweat. My hair stuck to my face because of it, this must be so unattractive. I grabbed my jacket from his hands and covered my hands with it, and placed it lightly over the bars.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Um, not really." He admitted, but then flashed me a smirk. "Might as well get this over with though." I nodded and gripped the bars with my coat.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.

* * *

**Yeah.. so there it was people! That's all for now! I'm going to start typing the rest of the updates I owe you guys for the rest of my stories! **

**So, what'd you think? Tell me in a REVIEW!**


	18. We're Out

**Okay, so here's chapter seventeen! I want 15 reviews for another chapter! No 15 reviews, no next chapter! So the continuation of this story is in your hands! **

**~ I don't own this series! ~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Can you feel that?" Daniel asked beside me.

"Feel what?" I asked, confused. Until I suddenly realized the temperature change. I sucked in air through my clenched teeth as my knees began to burn. I crouched over my myself, trying to not make contact with the burning steel.

"That!" Daniel hissed, removing his palms for the sides. I looked down at the men below, and sighed. It looks like we have two choices: Number one, is to stay here and burn. Two, is to get the hell out of this thing. But our only way out is through the bars and into that room.

"We're going to have to go…" I trailed off, looking worriedly in the room below. I don't think I can handle all those people with my current state. And my body was stiff from this small space. I wonder how Daniel was feeling after this, and when I kicked the shit out of him back in that other room.

"Mhmm," Daniel hummed. The small space got hotter, and breathing suddenly got very hard. I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it behind me, I have more at school anyways. "Wait," Daniel said, grabbing my jacket from where I threw it. I gave him a questioning look.

"Well, since the steel is heated, we're going to use this to remove the bars. Because I am not touching it!" He explained. I nodded, my skin starting to sweat. My hair stuck to my face because of it, this must be so unattractive. I grabbed my jacket from his hands and covered my hands with it, and placed it lightly over the bars.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Um, not really." He admitted, but then flashed me a smirk. "Might as well get this over with though." I nodded and gripped the bars with my coat.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Daniel's POV**

With her jacket still wrapped around her hands, Cammie pulled off the bars of the vent. Without giving the guys in the room time to react, Cammie jumped out of the vent and landed effortlessly on the ground next to my dad. Mimicking Cammie's jump, I landed right beside her. She gave me an encouraging look when she glanced over to me. Then her eyes averted themselves back to the matter at hand. My own father.

"You," he said with so much hatred and disgust, pointing a crooked finger in my face. "Are a traitor! And you, my son, know just what happens to traitors. Shall I refresh your memory?" He asked, face hard. My eyes narrowed and I took an step forward, daring him to do just that. Cammie's arm flew in front of my chest, stopping me in my tracks. I looked over to her, her eyes begging me to calm down.

"Look at you!" Dad shouted, making some of the other guys jump. "Letting a bitch order you around like that! You disappoint me, Daniel." he sneered, shooting daggers at Cammie. She laughed humorlessly, her eyes cold starting at Dad with disbelief.

"Oh?" she said, her voice steady. "I'm a bitch? Your a fucking lazy bastard! Don't go around saying shit about Daniel being a disappointment you hypocritical jackass!" She snapped back. I didn't know she could say so many cuss words in one breath! The look on Dad's face was priceless, until it turned menacing. I glanced worriedly at Cammie, she's going to be in some serious shit if she doesn't zip it. But she just stood there, hands on hips, a proud look on her face. She looked quite sexy in that position.

"You!" Dad hissed, glaring at Cammie. His eyes shot up to the men that still sat at the table, their faces amused. Until they noticed Dad looking. Their expressions immediately turned to cold stone, emotionless. "Get her! And don't let either of them escape or it'll be your heads!" Dad commanded. I looked at the guys, most of them were my friends. But when it comes to Dad's orders, they have to do what he says. Even if they have to do with me.

"Watch out, Daniel!" Cammie yelled, bringing me back to the present. I looked up just in time to see a fist coming my way. I grabbed the fist in my palm, and pulled it as hard as I could. The person, who I realized was Nathaniel Rade, started to fall towards me. I took my left hand and punched him in the nose. With an audible snap, his nose broke. Blood started to gush out, and his shirt was drenched in his blood in a matter of minutes. He had been one of my favorites, too.

Searching the room, I spotted Cammie fighting a guy. Sheldon Cormack. He was good with his fists, and he had fast reflexes, but it looks like Cammie was beating the pulp out of him. Or so I thought. Cammie raised her fist to throw another punch, but not before Sheldon punched her on her left side. She let out a cry of pain, one of the most agonizing ones I've ever heard. Her eyes watered, but she didn't do so much as flinch from the impact. She surprised Sheldon by that. Cammie grabbed his shoulders and kneed him right in the balls. Ouch! He deserves it though. He toppled over, hands covering his probably now bruised balls.

"Daniel! A little help with the guys, please!" She said, running over to another guy. I nodded, even though I knew she wasn't looking at me anymore. Chad Farris was starting to walk Cammie's way, but he spotted me. His frown turned into an evil smirk, staring at me with a doubtful look. I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face, but with my fists.

"So, Daniel. What's it going to be?" He asked, his eyes looking straight into mine. He was just one year older then me, we had gotten along great. He was actually me best favorite out of all. But one thing always disgusted me. He came to this place one day, and begged my dad to let him join our group. Which I always thought was awful, but I made myself look past that and just tried to get along with me. It definitely worked, we're practically brothers. That's what I though. "Are you going to betray us, Daniel? Are you?" he pressed on.

"Of course, why would I not?" I answered, hissing the words. Chad's eyes narrowed more, and he marched towards me, his fists held at his chest. Giving me a wicked smile, he stopped a foot away from me.

"Wrong answer," he said. I ducked as his fist thrust forward with blinding speed, it missed me by just a centimeter. He recovered quickly and sneered down at me. With a few adjustments to my stance, I flung myself throwing, thrusting a punch at him at the same time. His eyes widened for a second, until out of nowhere his fist came into sight and punched in my left shoulder. Breathing in through gritted teeth, I flipped him off. "Now, now Daniel." he chuckled, wagging a finger in my face.

"You pathetic son of a bitch," I cursed. Chad's green eyes sparked with anger. He grabbed a hold of my neck and pinned me against the concrete wall, lifting me off an inch off the ground. Maybe all those hours in the gym paid off for him.

"I am not pathetic! My mom may be a bitch, but that's still not a good reason to call her one, is it not?" he sneered, tightening his grip on my throat. My eyes were starting to blur from the tears, and my breath was short and raspy. "You were like my brother, Dan. But now your just a backstabbing ass! How could you do this to us, Dan?"

"Chad… can't… …" I choked out. My throat felt like shit, my whole body did. The ends of my finger tingled, and I was starting to get dizzy.

"What is that?" Chad grinned. "I feel bad for your sorry ass," he laughed. I couldn't get any air in my lungs, and I knew I was close to the end. My eyes were probably bugging out, and now my head throbbed painfully. Chad opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Are you going to let him down? Or will I have to beat the shit out of you?" I heard Cammie say from behind Chad. Chad's eyes flared with fire, and his grip disappeared from my throat. When I breathed in my lungs burned. It was as painful as when I landed on the cement floors with my knees. That will definitely eave a huge bruise.

"Your pretty hot for a bitch," Chad commented, poising for a fight. Cammie stood there, arms crossed looking brave like always. Hair sexily stuck to the side of her face, and her eyes glowed with excitement. She was an amazing site, I could've stared at her all day.

"Mm, thanks," she chuckled girlishly. "But I don't take compliments from boneheads." she said. Chad tensed, and ran towards her. She stepped back and he started to fall to the ground. But not before he grabbed a hand full of her shirt. The shirt ripped, from above her right breast to the bottom. Revealing a sexy black bra underneath. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"You-!" Cammie roared, digging her nails into his wrist. He pulled back his hand and clutched it inside his other hand. Cammie kicked his side and took a Napotine patch out of her bra. She unwrapped it and smacked it on Chad's forehead with a lot of force. "Perverted bastard," she spat. Then she turned towards me, her eyes flooding with concern as she jogged to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with care. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head and lungs. I was alright, just tired now. I gave her a smile, reassuring her I was alright. She sighed with relief and rubbed the side of her face.

"Good, I though-" Sirens went off. Cammie's eyes widened as they wailed loudly in our ears. Cammie's head snapped back to were Chad had fallen, but he wasn't there. Looking farther north we spotted him against the wall, his hand over a rather large red button. He was laughing hysterically, but it was dying down as he slowly fell to incuriousness. But right before he fell under he said, "More will come!" Then he blacked out, his eyes still open.

"What does he mean-" I started to ask, but Cammie pulled me off the ground and started to drag me out of the room.

"By 'more will come' he means that more of your dad's goons are coming!" She answered, pulling me out of the room and the familiar hallway. I knew the way out, but I was too far behind to be able to tell Cammie where to go with her actually being able to hear me. I walked up beside her, and grabbed her hand, tugging on it lightly.

"I know where to go, come on," I said, ushering her down the hall. As we met eyes, I could see just the slightest hint of doubt and mistrust in her eyes. She obviously didn't trust me anymore, I mean who would? I knew I would have to earn her trust back, I wanted to. Cammie was such a special girl, and she meant a lot to me. Even if we did meet just recently. I want her to trust me, to rely on me, to know me. Maybe we can have something someday, more then just partners or friends.

"Ahem," Cammie cleared her throat. I looked away from her face, I guess she noticed me staring. I pulled her around numerous corners until we reached two metal doors. This was the way out,! I grinned and pulled Cammie harder towards the door, she stumbled a few times. When we finally reached the door, I pulled it open. A great gust of fresh air overflowed my nose.

We were out!

**Bex's POV**

My feet hurts like shit, and my lungs hurt from all the running. The searching. After about half an hour of waiting for Cammie in the small fast food restaurant, we realized just how long she was actually gone. We had rushed out of the extra door, but only to find nobody. Now it's been two hours since she'd left with Daniel, and yet we still haven't gotten her back. And it was all my damn fault! I pulled my hair angrily, how could I be so damn stupid?

"It's.. not your.. Fault," Liz panted, leaning against a brick building on the side of Waltz street. She peeked open an eye, looking at me sympathetically. I hate when people pity, it just pisses me off even more. Macey rounded the corner, stopping to rest her hands on her knees breathing loudly.

"I haven't been able to find her," Macey said, looking back up to us. Her cheeks were flushed, she hates running. Especially in those 3 inch hot pink high heels she decided to wear today. She stood up, and arched her back as she bent over to stretch a bit.

"Nobody has been able to find her yet! Half the school is looking for her!.. This is all my fault." I confessed, dragging my hand down my face. I know I look bad, guiltiness eats me alive. Only when it concerns a friend though, but Cammie isn't my friend. She's like my sister, she's apart of my family. But I was such an ass and lost her!

"It's not your fault," Liz said again, it sounds like she's finally caught up with her breathing. "It's all of ours, and hers, too. You can't just blame yourself, Bex." she said, trying to make me feel better. Which it was, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that it's all my fault. It was extremely stupid mistake! I'm not sure if Daniel has anything to do with her disappearance, but it just seems so unlikely. He looked really into her, I wouldn't see why he would. Maybe he raped her, I'm not sure.

"Any sign of her?" Zach asked, running to us with Grant and Jonas behind him. I winced at Zach's face, and even the crack in his voice. He was taking this harder then I was. He's been going to and on about how he should've been there for her. How he deserted her. His eyes were watery, but he wouldn't cry in front of us. His body was shaking.. He just looked completely shaken. But then again, we all are.

"Nope," Macey said, popping the 'P'. I didn't know it was possible, but Zach's face fell even farther. Grant rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him. But Zach just shrugged it off, eyes darting in all directions like Cammie would just appear out of no where.

"We'll find her," Grant promised.

"Alive?" Zach asked. Nobody said anything. That was a hard thing to promise, because what if we got to Cammie too late? You can't make a promise that big, even if you wanted to. Zach closed his eyes and ran, shouting Cammie's name.

God knows what Zach would do if we don't find her. Or if we're too late.

**Daniel's POV**

"We're not that far from Gallagher," Cammie said reassuringly. It was definitely no late out, but it wasn't bright out. And it was kind of chilly, I bet Cammie was cold with that hug rip in her shirt. The one that exposed her boob. It made my stomach take a flip as I thought that certain word. Especially since it was Cammie's. I know what you must be thinking. Sick, right? Well, I'm a guy so what can you expect?

It's been fifteen minutes since we've escaped, and we were now passing Papa John's Pizza Place. I've come to the point of not liking pizza, from the many times I've had to eat it at the house specially made for the 'bad' spy group my dad ran. It was kind of a waste of money on my opinion, but it was alright. Chad and I had shared a bedroom, that's one of the reasons why we bonded so much. Because we were kind of stuck with each other.

"Cammie!" We heard someone call . Cammie froze, her had snapping to the sound of their voice, I didn't recognize it, but she must've of.

"Cammie!" A different voice called, it was coming from a different direction. Cammie suddenly smiled and yelled back. "Over here!" She yelled back, wincing. Why did she wince just for shouting? She must be really weak, she's been through so much in just a few hours. Then figures immerged from different spots. From around corners, behind bushes, from top of small buildings. Damn!

"Cammie!" A boy yelled, then stopped short. His eyes looked away from Cammie, to me, and then to our still entwined fingers. Sensing his obvious annoyance I dropped her hand, right as she did with mine. The boy looked pleased, and then ran after Cammie.

"Zach!" Cammie yelled, holding open her arms as Zach grabbed her into a tight embrace. Some awe's came from the other people surrounding us. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Zach embracing Cammie. Her skin was so soft and warm I wanted to feel it again, I wanted to tangle my hands into her beautiful hair, and I wanted to kiss those perfect lips.

"Ow!" Cammie cried out, falling to the ground and out of Zach's arms. Everyone hurried to her, Zach especially. He held her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly. Her eyes softened, and relaxed. I wish I had that affect on her.

"My side, it just kind of hurts," she shrugged, trying to be brave. Zach straightened her, and now Cammie was sitting on the ground looking at Zach. He froze, and noticed the large rip in her shirt. He looked at me, and gave me a dirty look before looking back at Cammie. Hesitantly, he lifted her shirt on her left side.

"Oh shit!" Zach exclaimed, taking in the large bruise on her side. It wasn't some small bruise, it was huge! About the size of Cammie's head, and it was purple, blue, and yellow. Very disgusting. She must be in so much pain, she hides it really well. She must've gotten that from Sheldon's hit, boy was I going to bit the shit out of him if I ever see him again!

"I'm fine," she said, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked worn out, just as I would've thought. Her eyes even drooped. Zach picked her up newlywed style, and brought his lips to her ear.

"Sleep my Cammie," he whispered in her ear, I could barley hear him. Cammie looked like she was going to protest, but rethought it and closed her eyes. Zach turned around to face the direction he came from, but then turned around to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I brought my hands in from of my chest, as if I were surrendering.

"I'm-" I started, but was cut off.

"That's Daniel," a girl said. She walked closer, and then I remembered her from earlier. She's one of Cammie's friend, she was by her side when I was talking to her. She was also at the small fast food restaurant with some other girls. She was incredibly hot, too. "You have a lot of explaining to do." she added.

"Thanks, Bex." Zach said to the girl. What an unordinary name. "Grant, Jonas." Zach said, as two other guys walked over to me. Each grabbed one of my arms roughly, and started pulling me after Zach. That Bex girl walked behind us.

**~ 2o minutes later ~**

We entered Gallagher, and Zach rushed through corridors and then entered a huge room. It must be a huge nurses room or something, since there was cots and, well, sick people. Zach rushed over one that sat under a window. He gently laid Cammie onto it and called for a nurse. She came over and started to work on her. Other people crowed the cot, looking at Cammie.

"She has two broken ribs," the nurse said, pulling the shirt up dangerously high. Zach from what I can see bit his lip, his eyes racked her body.

"Well don't eye fuck her," I chuckled. But Zach definitely didn't take that as a joke. His head snapped towards me, a deadly look in his eyes.

"I'm not eye-fucking her, I'm checking to see if she has any more wounds you ass!" He shot back, then went back to 'checking' on Cammie. The nurse finally left and everyone got closer to Cammie, I was on her right side, next to her head. Her hair still sexily sticking to the side of her face. A small scratch now on her cheek. Without thinking I touched her cheek with the back of my right hand. Then someone's fist made contact with my jaw. I fell to the floor, clutching my jaw that now hurt like hell! I looked up, and found Zach towering over me. With all the other people standing behind him, smirking.

"Get up," he ordered, but before I could he grabbed a hold of my collar and actually lifted me off the floor and against the wall. Damn, this was the second time today! At least he wasn't trying to choke me, I guess that's an improvement. "Don't lay a fucking finger on her, you understand?" Zach spat. My eyes narrowed, I could take him out easily.

"And why the hell not?" I shot back. Zach held me up higher, eyes narrowing father.

"Because she's _my_ girlfriend. And if I see you flirting, touching, maybe _even talking _to her I will cut your balls off!" Zach threatened. Instinctively, my hands went to the spot between my legs. I heard people laughing and looked at the crowd behind Zach. Oh, how _great_. I'm being humiliated in front of a bunch of people I don't know.

"You _wouldn't_," I said. Zach grinned wickedly.

"_Oh_," Zach chuckled. "I _would_."

Just then, thank Gods, the nurse walked back in and told everyone to settle down. And told Zach to let me go, but he didn't get in trouble. That's no fair! She also told me to go lay on a cot so that she can examine me first. I tried to protest, but she wouldn't let me. I whined as I laid myself on the warm cot.

**Bex's POV**

"That was entertaining!" I laughed as Zach walked back to Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey and I.

"Yeah, sure," said a voice. That I remember belonged to Michael Richards. It's been awhile since I've seen him. I wonder what he's been up to lately. I felt someone nudge my side and looked at Zach questioningly. His eyes were a little bit wide, curiosity and questions filled his eyes.

"Look at his eyes, and then compare them to Daniel's," Zach answered. I snorted and turned around to look at Mike.

Michael had the _exact_ same color eyes as Daniel. Bright, piercing, electric blue eyes.

* * *

**So, is it just a coincidence that Daniel and Michael have the EXACT same eye color? And exactly why has Michael not been around? Why... Guess you're just going to have to keep reviewing so that I can update! Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Love you, **

**XxCammieXZachxX**


	19. Michael's New Mission

**Okay, just for those who don't know; third person point of view is when it's not a certain person's point of veiw. I just needed to make that clear, because there is a part in the story when it turns third person! I know this chapter is shorter then the previous ones, and I apologize for that! Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you too much! Hope you like it, please review so that I can update soon!**

**~I don't own anything~**

**Love,**

**Julie**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

**Bex's POV**

"That was entertaining!" I laughed as Zach walked back to Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey and I.

"Yeah, sure," said a voice. That I remember belonged to Michael Richards. It's been awhile since I've seen him. I wonder what he's been up to lately. I felt someone nudge my side and looked at Zach questioningly. His eyes were a little bit wide, curiosity and questions filled his eyes.

"Look at his eyes, and then compare them to Daniel's," Zach answered. I snorted and turned around to look at Mike.

Michael had the exact same color eyes as Daniel. Bright, piercing, electric blue eyes.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Still Bex's POV**

Everyone had started a conversation except Zach and I, we were still thinking about the weird coincidence that Michael and Daniel have the exact same eye color. Not a shade off, they're the exact same color, I have a weird feeling that it means something,.

"Do you think they're…" I trailed on, looking at Zach. He was leaning against the wall, staring at Cammie who was still unconscious with all the nurses surrounding her cot. He finally turned his attention to me, his eyes distant, but then focused.

"Related? I'm not sure, I don't think it's just a coincidence." He said, glaring at the two, especially Daniel. It's too obvious how he hates him, he was hitting on Cammie so I guess you can't expect anything else. "I'll get the guys to work and try to figure things out." Zach added, looking at Grant and Jonas.

"Yeah, I'll-" Macey stumbled over, her face looked green. "What's wrong? Are you okay? You definitely don't look okay!" I said. Macey shot me an annoyed look before covering her mouth and looking at me with wide eyes. Then she ran past me, I did the smart thing and ran after her. 45 seconds later we reached the girls bathroom, and Macey ran into a stall. I heard the disgusting sounds of puking.

"You okay, Macey?" I asked, grabbing her hair to keep it out o her face. She'll freak if she finds a chunk in there. I heard footsteps, and then Liz joined us. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before walking in the stall and waited for Macey to stop vomiting. When she did, Macey leaned against the stall.

"You okay?" I asked. Macey glared at me. "Obviously not…" I muttered. Macey chuckled and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, and grumbled in disgust as she saw the sick gooey stuff that's now stuck on her sleeve. Macey looked back up at me, "correct," she mumbled.

"I bet it's from the baby," Liz suddenly said. Both Macey's and my attention went to her. "When you're pregnant you get nauseous, vomiting, cramps, stuff like that. It doesn't have to be a certain amount of weeks for all of this to kick in, it's an individual thing." She explained without missing a beat. Macey and I gaped at her, she is such a freaking nerd, and now a Prego expert.

"And you know this how?…" I asked. Liz smiled and looked at Macey proudly.

"I researched it on the internet!" Liz said. Macey rolled her eyes and nodded, but then quickly huddled over the toilet. The smell was making me nauseous, too! I held my nose with one hand, while the other was holding Macey's hair. Liz had scooted back and was waiting by the wall from across the stall.

"I think I'm done!" Macey announced, standing up and stumbling a bit. "I'm going to need some help," she added. I smirked and grabbed one arm, while Liz grabbed the other. Together we managed to drag Macey to the sink, and helped her rinse out her mouth.

"So, am I going to have to go through this until the baby comes?" Macey said, wiping her mouth with a paper towel. Liz smirked and started to wash her own hands, nodding her head. Macey groaned and slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. Then started squealing and got off the floor, wiping her butt as she did.

"Ugh, these floors are dirty," she commented. "There are some nasty ass-" the door to the girls bathroom opened, and Grant and Jonas walked in. Jonas looked nervous, but Grant was another story. He was smirking as he checked out the placed. I glared at him along with my other girls.

"Why are you in the GIRL'S BATHROOM?" I asked him, eyeing him. He grinned and held up his hands as if he were surrendering. He looked amused, that is never a good sign with Blackthorne boys. Grant took a few steps forward, his grin cocky. His eyes flickering to the metal box holding womanly items, Grant's cocky smirk widened.

"I needed to buy a tampon," he said. Macey marched up to him, making Grant step back while he chuckled. Macey poked him hard in the chest.

"Want me to help you shove it up your-" She started, but I quickly covered her mouth as I advanced on him as well.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" I shot at them, mostly directed at Grant. Because he was actually enjoying this. Sometimes I question myself on why I like him, there are so many reasons why I shouldn't. But of course, I always give up and keep liking this sick bastard anyways.

"We were just checking on you, jeez," Grant chuckled and leaned against the door, that was still open. So when he leaned against it, he and the door went backwards, making Grant smack his head against the hardness of the wooden door. I laughed, how incredibly stupid.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked, shaking my head. Grant smiled hugely, standing up straight.

"Mmm, many things I hope," Grant said cockily. I was going to ask him where the hell that came from, until I realized what I said. I groaned and smacked him on his arm harshly. He rubbed the spot I slapped and jutted his lower lip out.

"That huwrt," Grant said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and started to push by him.

"Oh, go rape a donkey," I snapped at him as I walked past. Liz and Macey laughed as they followed me. Jonas and Grant followed after 3 seconds, too. We walked through the corridors we had ran through t get here, retracing our steps. Until we got back to the huge-o infirmary room.

"Wait!" Liz whispered, holding her arm out. "don't go in, look." she said and pointed at Cammie's cot. Ooh, she was awake! And Zach was already at her bed, talking to her, and checking on her. He's a pretty good boyfriend in my opinion. Always worrying for her, but Cammie is so stubborn, she won't let anyone take care of her. She goes through all of it alone.

**Zach's POV**

I was sitting next to Cammie's cot when she started to stir, I looked at her face eagerly. Wanting her to wake up and tell me she's alright, and I want to hear her voice. And to see the light in her beautiful hazel eyes, I miss those so much.

"Zach?" Cammie whispered, still not opening her eyes. The way she said my name was like a caress, it made my heart skip a beat. I leaned in closer, and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I'm here Cammie," I whispered back to her, smiling when her eyelashes started to flutter. Finally, she opened her eyes all the way and I got to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers. When she saw me, her eyes brightened up. I love having that effect on her.

"Zach," she said again. "I've missed you, even if it has only been hours since we last saw each other, with everyone else that is." she squeezed my hand. She tried sitting up, but winced. I gently pushed her back onto the cot, she was still too weak.

"I've missed you so much, too, but Cammie, you need to rest. You broke two ribs, so don't move too much." I said, she sighed and grabbed my other hand and placed it on her warm cheek. I caressed it while I looked into her eyes.

"Daniel's father, Mr. Ross, he's the one who ordered Daniel to capture me." Cammie said as a nurse walked up and made Cammie take two pills, her eyes dropped. I nodded, and thought about the Ross guy. But then I realized something, and I was not happy about it either.

"Ordered Daniel to capture you?" I said between clenched teeth. Cammie nodded slowly, yawning as well. "How did he capture you, Cammie? What did he do to get to you?" I asked. The medicine the nurse gave Cammie must be making her sleepy, because Cammie looked half asleep now.

"He brought me to the back of that burger place, beat me up, and took me to that one building…" she said, her voice barley audible. She turned her head and closed her eyes, 25 seconds later she was sleeping. She looked amazing as she slept, she didn't scowl.

So. Daniel was the one that fought her, and then dragged her to that one building? I am so going to kiss that kid's ass/. I smirked, and marched out of the infirmary, seeking Daniel.

**_ This will probably be confusing!_**

**Third Person POV**

Michel tip-toed through several corridors, breathing quiet, he didn't want to be caught. He hasn't been caught all the other times he's snuck out to see his mother. And he certainly doesn't expect to be caught this time, but you always have to be on your guard. Or things can get nasty, and he couldn't afford to do that. Not with the mission he was assigned to, if he succeeds, he'll be respected.

Michael poked certain bricks in a certain order, and then the wall turned, creaking as it went. He cursed, and looked both ways of the corridors searching for any followers. Michael sighed in relief as he came out with nothing, he was doing good so far. Let's just hope he keeps it up.

Michael walked down the spiral steps of the stairs and stepped into a small, dark, old library. The shelves were empty and had years worth of dust layering them. Chairs were covered in white sheets, and tables were stacked. Michael looked over the room, searching for Mother. No such luck, Michael slumped against the wall. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be afraid child, it is only I," the woman said. She had long brown curls that were hidden by the mahogany cloak she wore. Her bright, electric, blue eyes were covered by dark shades. She did well to hide her appearance, Michael almost didn't recognize her.

"Mother," Michael greeted, and grinned. Mother didn't grin though, she looked completely serious. Michael quickly hurried to rid the smile on his face, and mirrored his Mother's seriousness. "Mother, what is it you have called me here for? Seeing by your serious expression, something has gone wrong?" Michael asked. He had a puzzled look as he stared at Mother. She nodded and her eyes wandered around the room, he could still see her eyes through the dark shades.

"Yes, son. There has been a problem, Morgan and Daniel have escaped Father's building." she said, looking back at Michael with an accusing smirk. "Your Father can be such a disappointment, Michael. It is why I question our marriage, but to get the power I rightfully deserve, I need him." His Mother said, her smirk turning into a scowl. "Anyways, that's not why I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to get closer to Morgan."

"Her name is Cammie," Michael said, annoyed. Just saying her name sent weird tingles through his body. Michael's mother narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to the boy. Michael closed his mouth, regretting ever opening it.

"I do not care what her name is! You, my son, better not have feelings for this young lady. Because she is the enemy, Michael. We do not fall for the enemy, that would make it much more harder to kill them." the woman spat. Michael cringed at his mother's harshness, but nodded despite it.

"We're going to kill her?" Michael whispered. Mother's figure tensed, Michael noticed. "Not that I care, Mother, I was just curious is all." Michael quickly lied. His mother nodded understandingly, and then looked back down at Michael, ignoring his question. But Michael knew she was going to kill her, she had that devious smirk.

"That is not all I must ask from you," she said. "Daniel escaped with Morgan," she whispered, her voice sounded sad. Michael looked confused, but his mother was not willing to tell him the truth just yet. He will be told when he is ready, and soon after they will meet.

"Do you know Daniel?" Michael asked. "He has the same eye color as us, Mother. Is there something..?"

"Michael, some things have been kept from you for all these years, but you will know soon enough. But some things, such as these, will make it safer for you." his Mother said, and caressed his cheek. Michael sighed and nodded, turning his head from his mother's touch.

"When will I be able to meet Father?" Michael asked.

"In time," his Mother answered. Michael frowned, grounding his teeth together. He hated being left in the dark, he wanted to know why he was given these damn missions. They were simple, I just had to keep tabs on Cammie. That is how this Daniel guy found Cammie, because I told Mother about going to the town. I was the one who called in all those COC guys that one movie day, but I still don't get told anything. And it is starting to piss me off.

"You will do what I ordered you to," Mother said. "Get closer to Cammie, and I would like you to get closer to Daniel also." she said, and patted Michael's back. "Now you must get back to school. Don't forget your mission, Michael. This is important." Michael heard Mother say as he trudged up the stairs. Michael jogged to his dorm that he shares with Zach, Grant, and Jonas. He collapsed onto his bed and dug his head into the pillows.

I don't want to use Cammie anymore, he thought as he pounded against the bed with his fists. He was always around her, just nobody knew he was there. He's more of a chameleon then she is, he's had the extra practice. Michael felt used, but he didn't want to disobey his mother. Because sooner or later she'll explain everything, and maybe after that he won't feel so lost and forgotten.

Maybe.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Review please! I need reviews for another update!**

**Love,**

**Julie**


	20. Author's Note

My Fanfictioners,

I know you must be getting angry by me not updating, but I can't really afford it at the moment. A few days ago my dad got in a car accident and has… passed away. It has really taken a toll on me, I'm real depressed and haven't got the strength in me to type any more chapters. For now. I need some time to get over this, I probably will never get over it fully, but close enough. Maybe a month or two… we'll see. Anyways, not only has it affected me and the rest of my family, but my dad had a huge part in paying the bills. So, now we're really struggling with money. So, I doubt I'll even be allowed on the computer for awhile, anyways. Thank you so much for understanding, I appreciate your patience.

Love & Thanks,

Julie


End file.
